Life and times of Lucy and Kevin
by Agent BM
Summary: Random stories involving my 2 OC's, Lucy and Kevin fluggerbutter, the daughter and son of Rancis and vanellope. (Stories after first chapter will appear in random periods of time in their lives, the chronological order idea I had isn't gonna work out)
1. First years

**I** **don't own WIR, Lucy and Kevin belong to me, any OC's I don't own will get credit when the time comes. Reader anon, mangle6, thank you for entering my deviantart contest, consider this as part of your prize, I'll get to your individual prizes eventually, just been busy and haven't had many ideas with them is all. I hope you enjoy this**

(July 15, 201X, i can't think of an exact year for these 2 ok? Sugar rush hospital)

Rancis found himself sitting in a hospital waiting room, nervous for his wife. He and Vanellope were expecting twins. They've been married for a year now and they knew the babies would come for months now. Everything was set, bedrooms, food, baby toys and clothes, everything was ready for the babies. Rancis was told to wait outside while the doctors did their work. He was excited and nervous, he wasn't sure how being a dad would be for him. A doctor came into the room and summoned Rancis. The doctor took him to his wife, she was a mess, she looked exhausted, but in her arms were a beautiful baby boy and girl wrapped in pink and light blue blankets. The boy had a little black hair on his head while the girl had a little blonde hair.

"Nelly, they're beautiful" said Rancis

"Funny how they came out, they glitched" said a lollipop doctor

"They glitched? Well now we know what they took from your side" said Rancis

He picked up the girl and held her close. This was a great day.

"So, have you decided on names beforehand?" asked a chocolate bar doctor

"Yes we have. My son's name will be Kevin" said Rancis

"And my daughter's name will be Lucy" said Vanellope

"Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter" said Rancis

"Good names. We'll have their birth certificates made and sent to you. Care for a picture?" asked the lollipop

"Yes, i want to remember this moment" said Vanellope

Rancis got close to his wife and held his daughter close to his son. The doctor took their picture.

(Candlehead babysits. Lucy and kevin age: 1.5 years old)

Lucy and kevin were both playing with their favorite toys, Lucy a gummy bear and Kevin a large stuffed blue penguin with a captains hat on it, while their mom talked to candlehead

"I really don't trust you with this but you're the only person i know who's not busy. I'm only gonna be gone a couple hours, promise me you won't harm my children?" asked Vanellope

"Go to your game leaders meeting, i got this. How hard can they be?" asked Candlehead

"I lost sleep for 4 months because of them, you really want me to answer that?" asked Vanellope

"Never mind. So can they talk yet?" asked Candlehead

"Some words, they can say mom and dad, they can say the names of their toys and a couple other things. they're learning. Now some rules, don't give them candy, i don't need that in their diets yet. No soda either. Only because our bodies require it, only give them a small amount of sugar. You know where the food is in case they get hungry. You got this?" asked Vanellope

"You got it ms. President" said Candlehead

Vanellope kissed her children

"Mommy will be back in a few hours after my meeting. you kids behave, i love you" said Vanellope

Her kids waved goodbye to her as she left their playroom. Candlehead took an interest in kevins toy penguin and lifted it up high

"Nice toy you got here" said Candlehead

"Snowball" said Kevin

"What was that?" asked Candlehead

"General Snowball mine. Gimme back. He my friend" said Kevin

Candlehead threw kevin back his toy

"Get own toy, he mine" said Kevin

"Ever heard of sharing?" asked Candlehead

Lucy and kevin swapped their toys with each other

"We share, not you" said Lucy

"So you do know what sharing is but you don't want to share with me. That's fine, i don't want your toys anyway" said Candlehead

"I hungry" said Lucy

Her stomach grumbled. Candlehead tried to remember what Vanellope said about feeding them

'Go ahead and give them candy, it's part of their diet now'

"Well can't argue with the president" said Candlehead

She ran to the kitchen and came back with a bowl filled with a small assortment of treats. Lucy glitched onto a chair and opened her mouth.

"Here, try a gusher, your mom loved these when she was younger" said Candlehead

She stuck one in Lucy's mouth, and when she bit into it her head morphed into a watermelon. Her head was heavy, Lucy could barely stand, she fell off the chair and hit the ground. Lucy started whimpering, she couldn't get up, and when she touched her head she didn't feel her hair or flesh, but something hard and soft, what had happened to her head? What kind of food was this? Would she be stuck like this forever?

"No no no no don't cry Lucy, i'm sorry, my mistake" said Candlehead

She lifted her up and hugged her.

"You get used to that believe me. Your head will be back to normal in a few minutes i promise" said Candlehead

Candlehead sat lucy against the chair. Kevin laughed a little at Lucy's fruit head

"You look funny Lucy" said Kevin

Lucy was not amused. Candlehead proceeded to feed her a little chocolate til her head morphed back to normal. Candlehead accidentally fed Lucy an airheads bar. when she saw her shaking, she rushed to the window to open it, held her head out as it morphed into a smiling red balloon, and watched her shoot out like a rocket

"What candy do that?" asked Kevin

"She'll be back, don't worry. I think it's best you and Lucy nap til your mommy gets back" said Candlehead

"But i'm not tired" said Kevin

"Oh i'll make you tired" said Candlehead

Lucy's body slowly landed back in the playroom after that blast off she had just in time for her and Kevin to be given bottles of soda

"Normally if you were from any other game i wouldn't do this, but babies in this game work differently" said Candlehead

The 2 drank the entire bottles and started feeling a massive sugar rush inside of them. They glitched all over the room like crazy, giggling and laughing.

"Now to ditch this candy and let them tire themselves out. Hopefully they shouldn't be too long" said Candlehead

(2 hours later)

The 2 were still glitching all over the room.

"I'm surprised they've lasted this long" said Candlehead

Just then, the 2 stopped glitching and passed out. Candlehead put their favorite toys in their arms and lied them on a couch in the room. Not long after Vanellope came in, back from her meeting.

"Welcome back Vanellope" said Candlehead

"Did they cause you any trouble?" asked Vanellope

"Not at all, they had so much fun playing they're dead tired" said Candlehead

"They're not dead are they?" asked Vanellope

"No, just sleeping" said Candlehead

"Well i better get these 2 to bed so they can nap. Thanks for babysitting candlehead, guess i was wrong about you. Expect your pay in an hour, i'll deposit it to your account" said vanellope

She picked up her babies and left the room. Candlehead sighed in relief

"Well that went well" said Candlehead

(Lucy's first friend, age 4)

While Kevin was optimistic about starting school, Lucy was nervous, she wasn't used to being around a lot of people. Lucy knew where to go, and she remained quiet as she walked. When she was about to reach her classroom, she saw a young girl, around the same age as her, being harrassed by a big kid

"I already told you, i want your lunch" said the big kid

"But without it i'll starve" said the young girl who was obviously scared

"Do i have to hurt you?" asked the big kid

"Hey, leave her alone" said Lucy

"Hey kid, wait your turn" said the big kid

"I said leave her alone, she's not bothering you" said Lucy

"You want a knuckle sandwich preschooler? Get lost, i gotta teach her a lesson" said the big kid

Lucy glitched in front of the girl and grabbed her. She glitched away before the kid could punch her, instead punching the wall.

"You can glitch? Impossible, only the president can do that" said the big kid

He tried to punch her again, but she glitched out of the way, instead hitting his friend. He tried a few more times but Lucy glitched away with the girl.

"You know what forget it, you win this round" said the big kid "I'll be back and you'll be sorry"

The big kid and his friend walked away

"Thanks, he wanted to steal my lunch" said the girl

"I couldn't let him do that. My name's Lucy"

"Mine's Natasia Monde" said the girl "How can you glitch?"

"Don't know, i was born with it" said Lucy

"Only the president can glitch" said Natasia

"She's my mom" said Lucy

"Your mom is President Vanellope? That's cool. I just got saved by the president's daughter"

"Don't worry about him, i'll protect you, as best i can" said Lucy

Lucy walked into her classroom and was pleasantly surprised to see Natasia follow her

"Looks like we're in the same class" said Natasia

"I guess we are. Maybe we can be friends once we get to know each other" said Lucy

"I'd like that, thanks" said Natasia smiling

 **Natasia is property of I'm reader-anon**

(Special present. Twins age 5)

it was the 5th birthdays of the twins and things didn't seem to be going good for Lucy, all she was doing was sitting around playing and getting ready to go to a theme park in the arcade later in the afternoon known as sega world, but her mom was arguing with her about something.

"Lucy you have a problem, you told me you were gonna quit" said Vanellope

"I'm not eating too much candy" said Lucy

"Your head is a cherry right now, so I know you were eating before I came in here. Also I heard about your fight at school the other day, you kicked a big kid in the butt"

"I was protecting my friend, he was bullying her" said Lucy

"I'm sorry but you're not coming to sega world with me and Kevin. Sour bill will make sure you don't leave the castle" said Vanellope

"But mom-

"No buts, your grounded till I get back" said Vanellope

Vanellope left Lucy alone in her room. She was furious and upset. Lucy kicked her bed and looked at herself in a mirror she had by her bed

"No fair, it's my birthday, I want to go to sega world, I want to have fun. I was just protecting Nat" said Lucy to herself

lucy lied back in her bed and just stared at the ceiling, she had nothing better to do, and while she did have the hope of getting presents that wouldn't be til later. This birthday wasn't off to a good start.

(With vanellope and Kevin)

"Mom, don't you think you were hard on Lucy?" Asked Kevin "I don't want to go to sega world without her"

"Don't worry Kevin, we're not" said Vanellope

"We're not going to-

"We are, not now though, we need to pick up some things and I didn't want Lucy seeing her big gift" said Vanellope

"So you're not mad at her?" Asked Kevin

"No I'm not mad. Before you say anything this was your dads idea. Your presents arrived but the guy at the store won't deliver them, saying he's too busy on his own. He wants me to look at Lucy's present for some reason, not sure why. I also want your opinion on if she'd like it or not" said Vanellope

"What'd you get her?" Asked Kevin

"You'll see. From the gamer world, costed a bit, but it's something nice for her" said Vanellope

(Sugar rush Main Street, Import shop)

A big fat Gumdrop person named Waldo was reading over a clipboard

"Got all your items, I'll have a trailer hooked to your kart, blah blah blah. Now this item, this was a lot of trouble getting, had to get it the right size, engraved, delivered here, had it cleaned and polished"

He took a small blue bag out from under the counter and gave it to vanellope. She opened it and pulled out a necklace, it was silver, a heart charm with the words return to Tiffany on the front and on the back an engraving which read Lucy.

(Want a better idea of what the thing looks like from how I imagine it, just look up a Tiffany toggle necklace and imagine it without that toggle thing, there's my attempt at adding as much detail as I can with stuff I write)

"What do you think son?" Asked Vanellope

"Looks great, I think she'll love it" said Kevin

"Glad to hear that, that'll be 1000" said Waldo

"For everything?" Asked Vanellope

"No, just that one item" said Waldo

"It didn't even cost that much when I asked you to get it for me" said Vanellope

"Lots of things involved" said Waldo

"Son why don't you wait outside I need to say some really nasty words to this man" said Vanellope

"Ok mom" said Kevin

he glitched outside and waited at his moms kart. He didn't know what they were arguing about, but it looked bad from what he could see in the window.

"I'd hate to be that big sweaty guy" said Kevin to himself

After 10 minutes of waiting, Vanellope came out

"Try to rob me of my money why don't ya. Not in your life" said Vanellope

"So how'd it go?" Asked Kevin

"We're all set, got a good deal. Once he connects the trailer to my kart we head back. Give your sister her present and explain the situation, then tell her we're going to sega world" said Vanellope

She stuffed the necklace in Kevin's pants pocket

"You got it mom" said Kevin

(Back at the castle)

Kevin glitched into Lucy's room where she was quietly coloring.

"Kevin, I thought you went to Sega world" said Lucy who was surprised to see him

"Didn't go there. Me and mom had something to do. Great news, you're not grounded, you never were" said Kevin

"I'm not? But mom said-

"She told me this was dads great idea, you can put all the hate on him later when we see him. Mom didn't want you to see one of your presents, and she wanted my opinion on it. I have it for you" said Kevin

Lucy smiled and got excited for her gift. Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled the necklace out. Lucy quickly put it on and admired herself in the mirror with it.

"I love it" said Lucy

"Hope you enjoy it, mom said it wasn't cheap, got into a fight at the import shop about it" said Kevin "So ready to go to Sega world sis?"

"you bet I am" said Lucy

"Grab a jacket and let's go" said Kevin before leaving

Lucy admired herself in the mirror for another few seconds before grabbing a jacket and rushing out the door


	2. Airhead

**This chapter was originally gonna be longer but i got stuck on the second part. i won't say what the second story is about but it does take place around the same time this story does. hope you enjoy what i did manage to get down**

(Airheads, Lucy, age 5)

 **This idea i admit i got from an airheads commercial, wanted to try the idea out for a while, hope you enjoy it.**

Lucy was bored. There was nothing good on tv, her parents were busy working, and her brother wasn't home to play with her, he was hanging out at a friends house, or so she thought, but that part doesn't come til later. Lucy lied against the side of her bed, playing with the charm on her necklace and looking around her room for something to do. She first looked at her school backpack, she did have a little homework to finish up

"I'm not that bored" said Lucy

She looked at a small stack of video games she borrowed from her brother

"Already beat those, need something else" said Lucy

She next looked at her dresser, she had a secret little stash of candy hidden under her shirts.

"Maybe some candy will help me think" said Lucy

She got up and went to her secret stash, deciding which to snack on

"Gushers? No. Nerds? Not right now maybe later. Airheads rainbow belt? I thought i ate all of these. I really shouldn't in here. But i won't blast off if i don't swallow it, i'll just savor the taste and spit it out and throw it away, simple, no blast off, i'm happy, and no Bill getting on my butt about how i'm a mistake and shouldn't exist"

Lucy hopped onto her bed and tore open the packaging to the airhead and held one in her hand. She stuck an end in her mouth and began chewing while the rest dangled on the outside. Lucy loved anything sour, and the crystals on the candy made her mouth tingle. She then proceeded to lick the candy, getting as much of the crystals as she could before going back to chewing. Lucy started stretching the belt, not really thinking what she was doing. All was fine until she stretched it to far and the candy zipped into her mouth. Lucy made the mistake of swallowing the candy

"Oh no" said Lucy

Lucy felt something in her stomach, she could feel her body shaking

"Looks like i'm blasting off" said Lucy

Lucy lost consciousness in her body as her head turned into a smiling red balloon and launched her body through the ceiling and into the sky, crashing through a couple stories of the building first. Sour Bill, hearing the crashing sound of her going through the ceiling, entered the room and looked at the hole.

"She's in so much trouble" said Bill

(Not long later)

Bill was making Lucy hammer temporary wooden boards over the ceiling to her room. While her parents didn't mind her blasting off in the house like that, bill pleaded with them to ground her for some amount of time. To get him to shut up they grounded her for a few hours. To Lucy, that airhead was worth it, and it eased her boredom somewhat.


	3. The battle of Jakku

**In honor of Star Wars battlefront 2 coming out Friday, I figured now would be a good time to get this chapter done. Before anyone criticized me for wanting to play that after all EA has done with that game, I'm buying it mainly for the single player, I will play the multiplayer but not a lot of it, I don't like what EA is trying to do with loot boxes and real world purchases, and I know some people hated how the campaign turned out, but I'm still looking forward to playing it and having a good time on my own accord. Don't hate me for that please, you want to hate it be my guest just don't go saying bad things to me. Anyway I hope you enjoy Kevin's first experience with Star Wars in this chapter**

All his life, Kevin Fluggerbutter has been interested in other games. Even a game made of candy got old, and while at age 5 he didn't get to leave the game very often, he enjoyed the times he got to leave the game to see game central station and all the characters who would walk it. He loved seeing all the game entrances and reading the names of the games, seeing all the characters come and go. Recently while visiting Sega World for his birthday, he noticed a game near his thats name caught his eye, he wanted to check it out, just seeing the full name alone would satisfy him, star something he didn't remember the rest.

After lying to his parents that he would be at a friends house nearby, he made a run for the games exit. After crossing the rainbow bridge and making it into the station, Kevin went towards the direction of The walking dead and Virtua cop, 2 games he remembered passing when he saw this game. It didn't take long for him to find the game, Star wars battle pod. The name sounded cool and weird, battle pod, what did that even mean? But star wars sounded cool, was that a movie? A tv show? A book series? He didn't know, but he wanted to go inside and look around. He had to be very careful as it was working hours right now.

Kevin took the tram into the game, and found himself in a large hanger full of weird looking ships, spaceships obviously. The player controlled ships were recognizable for having screens showing the gamer world on their cockpits, so he knew to avoid messing with those. He went to an unmarked ship with wings and big laser cannons, he didn't know what it was called but if you don't know what i'm talking about, it was an x wing fighter. He climbed into the cockpit and put a helmet on that was lying on the seat.

"This is so cool" said Kevin

He grabbed the flight stick and started playing around in the cockpit, pretending he was flying.

"Enemy fighters coming in, captain kevin will take them out. Pew pew pew, gotcha" said Kevin

"Initiating battle of Jakku level" said a female voice

Before Kevin could react, the cockpit closed shut and the ship took off.

"Oh no, this isn't good" said Kevin

Kevins ship flew out of the hangar which changed to resemble a spaceship and found himself in a huge battle over a desert. Big triangle shaped ships were firing at spaceships resembling the one he flew out of. Starfighters like his were battling weird looking ships that had solar panels for wings, what kind of world was this? If he survived this he needed to learn what star wars was. His ship was autopiloting itself towards one of the triangle shaped ships.

"Red 4 you know your mission, attack the fighters around the star destroyer and defend our cruiser. Don't shoot at the player like you did last time during this mission. I know that was an accident but that's not good for the player" said someone over a microphone in the helmet.

"Dear god please don't let me die and make it home safe after this" said Kevin

Control of the ship was given to Kevin. He did struggle at first, almost crashing into the star destroyer, several times. But pretty soon he was able to get a hang of the controls and how the x wing flew, and when he did tie fighters started shooting at him.

"Red 4 are you alright, you seem to be rusty at flying today"

Kevin didn't answer and started pursuing fighters around the star destroyer. He pulled the triggers on the flight stick, and one by one started taking out tie fighters. Kevin smiled and laughed, he was having fun. Kevin started to get cocky, he turned his attention to the destroyer. He went for the guns at the sides of the ship.

"Red 4 are you crazy? You're not gonna do a thing to that destroyer, let our cruiser handle it"

Kevin didn't listen and opened fire on the guns. while he did take a few out, suddenly every gun on the ship was now firing at him.

"What was i thinking coming here? I'm gonna die" shouted Kevin

Kevin pulled up and started flying as high as he could away from the destroyer

"I should've just stayed home and played with Lucy, how long is this level anyway?" asked Kevin

Kevin lost control of his ship and all the fighters stopped firing at him and the destroyers started fading away, the level was over, either the player died or the player won. Either way his ship was taken back to the hangar, and he was greeted by a man who looked like a pilot.

"So you're the one who stole my fighter" said the pilot

"I'm guessing you're red 4?" asked Kevin

"Boy, you're in a heep of trouble" said the pilot

Kevin was escorted by men in white and black armor, stormtroopers he was told they were called, out of the game and back home. When his parents were told what he was doing, they were furious on how he risked his life like that's outside the game and was forbidden to leave the castle for any reason except school for a month, though Kevin didn't mind, that was an amazing experience.

First thing he did was tell Lucy, who was still grounded after the airheads incident in the last chapter, about his adventure.

"So you got grounded for eating an airhead indoors?" Asked Kevin

lucy nodded

"My punishment is I can't leave my bedroom for a couple hours, sour bill wanted some kind of punishment, Mom and Dad weren't too angry. So you went to this game knowing nothing about what Star Wars is and you saw what exactly?" Asked Lucy

"There was a huge battle, with these big triangle shaped ships called star destroyers everywhere, there were fighters all around me. I'm lucky to be alive" said Kevin

"Was it worth your grounding?" Asked Lucy

"You bet sis, now I gotta learn what Star Wars is, who knows what else happens in that" said Kevin


	4. Amy Rose

At age 7, Lucy was not too into game jumping, and she was definitely not into jumping into console games. A few weeks ago Candlehead sent her and Kevin a device for their birthday, despite it not being their birthday for a few months. This device allowed game jumping into console games, and Kevin made the mistake of sending her and himself into Revenge of the sith, where she was shot by men known as Clone troopers. She was lucky to be alive, and due to some circumstances she didn't like talking about, she now had jedi force powers. Ever since then Lucy has resented game jumping, preferring the safety of her home game. But now here she was in a 3ds game, Sonic boom fire and ice, dragged inside by her brother against her will, probably to get her to see more games.

"Why are we here?" asked Lucy

"I'm gonna try to meet my video game hero, Sonic the hedgehog" said Kevin

"He lives in the arcade why not go search for him out there?" asked Lucy

"For some reason i can't ever catch up to him or find him. The sonic here is the slowest version that i'm aware of so thought i'd give it a shot" said Kevin

"Now why am i here? You know how i feel about-

"This time will be different. Thought you could explore around, meet some people, who knows maybe you'll like this place" said Kevin

"But Kevin-

Kevin ran off on his own pursuit of sonic, leaving Lucy alone. Kevin had done more game jumping than her so he was the only one who knew how to get out of the game, which meant until he came back, Lucy was stuck in the game. Lucy didn't even know anything about sonic so this place didn't seem like it could interest her, but she was trapped until her brother came back. Lucy just simply stuck her hands in her pockets, and walked around what appeared to be a village. There was a small variety of animals, monkeys, cats, walruses, beavers, though they didn't pay her any attention. There didn't seem to be anything of interest for Lucy, that was until she passed a fruit stand. A pink hedgehog caught her eye, she stood out from the rest of the villagers, most likely the pink fur.

The hedgehog was paying for some fruit, a soccer ball was heading towards her, before lucy could say anything, the hedgehog pulled out a giant hammer and deflected the ball without even looking at it. Lucy was impressed. Looking back Lucy did remember seeing this character on the game box, though she didn't know her name. Couldn't hurt to follow her could it?

(10 minutes later)

Lucy had followed the pink hedgehog in secret to a house near the village. The hedgehog placed her purse and the fruit on the counter and her hammer near the coffee table.

"I've got to cut back on the meh burgers" said the hedgehog before entering what seemed to be a bathroom.

Lucy glitched into the house and went to the hammer, she was fascinated by it.

"That's some weapon" lucy whispered to herself "I gotta hold it"

Lucy lifted up the hammer, for her age it was a little heavy. She held it straight up, but it fell over and broke a vase on the coffee table.

"Who's in my house?" asked the hedgehog

Lucy turned towards the bathroom and saw the pink hedgehog exit and walk towards her. Lucy dropped the hammer and placed her hands up

"Please don't hurt me Ms. Hedgehog, i'm sorry i broke into your house, i saw you in town and was attracted by your fur color and hammer. I'll pay for the vase just please don't hurt me" pleaded Lucy

"Whoa hold on kid, i'm not gonna hurt you" said the hedgehog

"You're not?" asked Lucy

"No. Are you new around here? I've never seen you here before" said the hedgehog

"I'm from outside the game. I'm attracted to pink things, that's why i followed you" said Lucy

the hedgehog sat Lucy down on her couch.

"Outside the game? Didn't know it was possible to get in here from out there. By the way, my name's Amy, what's your name?"

"Lucy, Lucy Fluggerbutter"

"Amy Rose, nice to meet you. So are you here alone?"

"I came with my big brother, he left me to find someone named Sonic" said Lucy

"Don't know where he is, don't ask me" said Amy

"It's funny, I didn't think I'd find anyone to talk to in this game" said Lucy

"You can talk to me, I always appreciate company. I'm gonna make some tea, would you like some Lucy?" Asked Amy

Lucy nodded. Amy got up and went to her kitchen to make Tea for the 2 of them. Lucy got a better look at Amy now that she was up close to her. She looked at something she wore on her right arm

"Nice watch you got there, that is a watch right?" Asked Lucy

"You could say that, it's my communicator, let's me keep in touch with my friends, but it does tell time, sort of like a smart watch" said Amy

"I like your bracelets too" said Lucy

Amy wore 2 gold ring bracelets on her arms. One on each along with her communicator on her right arm.

"Thanks, they're nothing special, I got plenty. Don't know why my game model makes me wear both with my communicator on, its not that comfortable" said Amy

"Just take one off" said Lucy

"What if someone plays the game?" Asked Amy

"You're in my house, I don't think anyone would mind" said lucy

Amy did just that and was able to slide her communicator down her right arm to a more comfortable spot.

"That's much better" said Amy

She offered the bracelet to Lucy

"You're just letting me have it?" Asked Lucy

"You seem like a nice girl" said Amy

lucy smiled and slid the bracelet on her right arm. Amy served Lucy a cup of tea and sat next to her on the couch.

"So tell me about yourself" said Amy

"I'm 7 years old, I also live in a video game, a kart racer called sugar rush. This is my second time jumping into a console game" said Lucy

"What was the first time, and how're you able to do that, jumping in here exactly?" Asked Amy

Lucy sipped her tea and began talking about the device candlehead gave her and her brother, her horrible experience with the clone troopers, and the force powers she gained through an evil man who wanted her to do bad things. Lucy shed a few tears, but Amy was there to comfort her with hugs and calm words.

"It's ok Lucy, let it out" said Amy

"I'm glad you understand my dilemma" said Lucy

"It's just the kind of person I am" said Amy

"Now that that's out of the way, id like to know about that hammer" said lucy

"My hammer? It's my most prized possession, I've had it for as long as I can remember" said Amy

Before Lucy could hear more of the story however, she got a text from Kevin telling her to meet him back in town.

"Im afraid I have to go now, but it was nice talking to you Amy" said Lucy "Again I'm sorry about your vase"

"Don't even worry about it. It's nice to have company over, come back any time if you ever want to talk" said Amy

Lucy gave one last hug to Amy before running off.

When Lucy had reached the village she had found Kevin slightly bruised and dirty, he explained that he saw sonic but failed to grab his attention, all while getting hurt slightly with the games obstacles and enemies.

"No matter, we can always come back. Hey, where'd you get that bracelet?" Asked Kevin

"A new friend I made" said Lucy

"Amy Rose?" Asked Kevin

"How'd you know?" Asked Lucy

"I am an expert at sonic characters, she's the only character I know of who wears those things" said Kevin

"I'd be glad to introduce you to her sometime" said Lucy

"I'd love to meet her, but for now I'd like to go clean up. I'm glad you made a new friend sis, it's nice to get out of our game every now and then to see the world outside ours" said Kevin

The 2 stood in a specific spot near a flagpole, and were sent out of the game and back home


	5. The First Order pt 1

**This is an idea i've had for almost a year and a half now, i didn't think it would do well as a story by itself, here i feel comfortable enough to make it. I don't own anything except my oc's**

(Game Land, unknown location. Lucy: Age 16. Status: Unconscious)

Lucy awoke to a bright light shining on her, she felt weak, light headed, she could barely move. She saw that she was in a grey room, strapped to a table, she was being guarded by stormtroopers, though these looked different, more modern looking. 2 of them stood near a door while another was going through her purse, throwing things on the ground. All Lucy remembered was she was shopping, visiting game land, a world she helped create 2 years ago, and next thing she knew she fell unconscious.

"The prisoner's waking up"

"Why is she here again?"

"She's one of the games creators, Ren wants to know if she's useful to our cause"

"How much crap can that bag hold, some of that looks too big to fit in there"

"I'm not sure, items just keep popping up"

The door opened, and a darth vader wannabe walked in, he wore all black and even a mask. To Lucy, all these characters looked familiar, but she couldn't remember their names as she didn't watch star wars as often as her brother.

"Greetings Lucy" said the masked figure

"Who are you? Where am i?" asked Lucy

"I am Kylo ren, you are aboard the resurgence class star destroyer Finalizer orbiting in game lands space. We are looking for recruits to join the First order by order of supreme leader snoke"

"The first order?" asked Lucy

"We are affiliated with the empire in game land as they share our ideals. I assume you don't watch a lot of star wars do you?" asked Ren

Lucy shook her head

"That's more of my brothers thing to be obsessed with. Why is that man going through my purse?" asked Lucy

"Searching for contraband. Found anything?" asked Ren

The stormtrooper gave him a blaster and a lightsaber. Ren took the items and looked at the floor which was piling up belongings of Lucy's, some small like makeup and her phone, and others large like notebooks and some clothes.

"Protection i assume. And all this other junk, how is this all coming out of that?" asked Ren

"I don't know sir"

Ren looked at Lucy

"How're you able to fit all that in there? Tell me about that bag" said Ren

"It's a black Michael kors purse i bought when i was 13" said Lucy

"Failing to give useful information, i expected that. I will get what i want and need" said Ren

Ren held his hand in front of Lucy's head and used the force to see inside it. Lucy felt pain.

"You have anger, hate, that could be useful. You are skilled with weapons, melee and projectile. Emperor palpatine himself somehow gave you force powers, though you're not too sure why yourself. Supreme leader snoke will decide if you are to be a knight of ren or inquisitor or not" said Ren

"Get out of my head" pleaded Lucy

A stormtrooper hit her in the face with his blaster.

"You don't tell him what to do" said the stormtrooper

Lucy screamed as Ren dug information out of her brain. When he finished, Lucy had fainted. Ren took Lucy's purse and pulled a small device out of it.

"She's been able to create infinite storage in that bag with this, made bigger it can hold bigger things. I will take this down to engineering. As for her, she has use to us. Take her to captain Phasma for brainwashing and armor fitting, she will serve well in riot control unless leader Snoke says otherwise" said Ren

"And what about all this stuff?"

Ren handed the purse to one stormtrooper.

"I have what i need, this stuff is of no value, dispose of it immediately" said Ren

Ren and all but the one stormtrooper left. While Lucy's body was dragged away, the lone stormtrooper looked at the purse and everything he'd thrown on the ground. What was he gonna do with all this stuff? He summoned a trash droid approaching.

"How can i assist you sir?" asked the droid

He simply threw the purse in the trash, she wouldn't need it anymore.

"Dispose of this stuff" said the trooper

"With pleasure sir" said the droid

 **What's to happen to lucy? How will her family react to her missing? Stay tuned in the future for another misadventure. Give it a couple weeks or so, this is the last chapter i'm updating of this story for a bit**


	6. The First Order pt 2

It had been a week since Lucy was last seen, and her entire family was worried. The authorities in game land assured Rancis and Vanellope that they'd find her, but after a week, Kevin volunteered to go in and find her himself. When he entered, he noticed newer and bigger star destroyers and stormtroopers patrolling. After plenty of questioning and asking, he found himself in an underground bar questioning a bartender.

"When did the first order get programmed in?" Kevin asked

"So you know who they are?" asked the bartender

"Yeah, they're from the sequel trilogy of star wars, i have toys of those troopers in my closet somewhere. How long have they been programmed in the game?"

"No more than a couple weeks or so. They've been working with the .imperials and occupying surrounding islands. Pony island, gamer island, pirate island, and superhero island are all under occupation. The ponies never had a chance as they were attacked first. The heroes and pirates put up a fight, but they were no match. They won't be around invading long, most bad guys who get programmed in and do this are defeated within a months time, they're not the first. Until then rebels just fight back at them til they head somewhere else" said the bartender

"I'm looking for my sister, heard anything about her whereabouts?" asked Kevin

"Last she was seen doing shopping in the Takara district. That's all anybody knows. Rumor has it the first order kidnaps random citizens and turns them into troopers by brainwashing" said the bartender

"Lucy's too strong for that, no way she was kidnapped. She's probably hiding somewhere" said Kevin

"She's probably on one of their ships in a jail cell or-

A loud explosion outside rumbled the bar.

"It's the first order, they're here to shut me down. Get behind the bar" the bartender told Kevin

Kevin dived behind the bar as troopers burst in firing their weapons. The patrons were all armed and fought back, both sides took casualties. Kevin grabbed a blaster from a fallen patron as he attempted to crawl out and pointed it at the leader. He fired the blaster but was surprised when the laser simply bounced off the armor. Kevin fired at the remaining troopers, and they went down easily. The leader didn't even wear special armor, it was normal white stormtrooper armor, so he didn't understand why he didn't go down.

"Rebel scum" said the leader who sounded female

All the troopers raised their weapons.

"Stand down, arrest the survivors, i will deal with the boy myself" said the leader

"Yes sir"

The troopers began making their arrests. The leader pulled something from her leg, an electrified riot control baton.

"You're not worth a blaster bolt, this will make you hurt"

The leader swung the baton at Kevin who blocked with chairs. The leader was fast, he had no choice but to run. He glitched outside and into 2 riot control troopers. He fired quick blasts at the 2 and grabbed a riot baton to defend himself. The leader reached Kevin and struck him while he tried to figure out how to turn the thing on. Kevin was thrown towards a wall.

"The first order brings peace and order, rebels like you disrupt that order"

Kevin managed to activate the baton and he began to attack. Using his blaster and the baton in succession of each other, he was able to catch the leader off guard long enough to strike her in the chest. He swung the baton at her head and knocked the helmet clean off. Before Kevin could strike again, he looked at the leaders face, it was Lucy! She was a stormtrooper.

"It is a serious offense to do that" said Lucy

"Lucy, it's me, your brother. Don't you remember me?" asked Kevin

Lucy swung her baton at Kevin and went to retrieve her helmet. Kevin knew what was going on, she was brainwashed, or perhaps she was getting all her anger out towards him for all he's done to her. Either way he was in trouble

"I don't know who you are, but one way or another you're under arrest. Troops are coming as we speak and when they do you'll be executed for treason against-

Lucy saw rebels behind her shooting at her. She pulled her blaster off her leg and began firing back. Kevin knew now what was making her blaster proof, she was wearing her necklace underneath her armor, it made her bullet and laser proof, courtesy of him. She was distracted. Rebels began charging for her, she began to back up, trying to think of a way out. The rebels tackled her and began beating her up. Kevin began shouting

"Stop, don't kill her, she's my sister. Please stop. That's my little sister" shouted Kevin

Kevin pushed the rebels back and grabbed Lucy who wasn't moving. Kevin listened to her chest and sighed in relief, she was still breathing, she was just unconscious. He grabbed her legs and started pulling her.

"Time to get you home sis, we need to jog up your memory"

Kevin dragged his sister to the nearest exit point home, and dragged Lucy's body into the throne room, where Rancis and Vanellope were discussing business with Bill.

"And what do you want? Go away" said Bill

"Bill don't talk to my son that way. Kevin, what're you doing with that stormtrooper?" asked Vanellope

"I found Lucy. She's been brainwashed. Thought i'd bring her someplace familiar to jog up her memory" said Kevin

Rancis and Vanellope helped Kevin sit Lucy on her throne.

"I don't know how much longer she'll be unconscious. Bill, can you help us restrain her?" asked Kevin

"It would be my pleasure" said Bill happily

He came back with licorice ropes and tied Lucy up in her throne. Kevin removed the helmet to see Lucy slowly beginning to wake up.

"Wh-where, where am i? Who gave you permission to remove my helmet? That is a serious offense and can be punishable by jail time" said Lucy angrily

"Lucy, your home. I'm your father, and this is your mother, and your big brother" said Rancis

Lucy began to calm, she was remembering a little, but not enough. She squirmed in her throne, trying to break free.

"These bonds won't hold me forever" Lucy said

Kevin glitched to the media room and Lucy's bedroom. He had her favorite stuffed pony toy and the game jumping device Candlehead made for them.

"Lucy, this is your home. You're the princess of Sugar rush. Remember these? We go into other games with this, they're not all great memories but you had good times with this thing. And Fluttershy, remember her? You love her more than anything, you can't sleep without her, that's what you always tell me" kevin said

Memories started coming back slowly. She remembered not sleeping good in game land, she didn't understand why then, was this toy the reason? Kevin reached for her necklace under her white armor.

"You obviously remember this don't you? You wear it everyday, you almost never take it off. I've made it bulletproof so you won't die by getting shot" said Kevin

More and more memories started coming back as she looked at the things Kevin brought and her supposed parents.

"Mom, dad, Kevin?"

"You're remembering" said Vanellope

"What happened? Why am i tied up? And what am i wearing?" asked Lucy

"Bill, untie her" said Vanellope

"No i want to enjoy this a little more" said Bill

"Now" Vanellope demanded

Bill complied and untied her. Lucy unshed the white armor and was left standing in the black uniform underneath. Her necklace was the only thing she kept with her, her other clothes and jewelry she remembers were disposed of, but she could replace them easily she thought. Her family explained what happened with her, and she told them what she knew and remembered. Lucy and her family embraced each other and went their separate ways soon after. After changing, Lucy went to her lab in the castle sublevels with the stormtrooper armor. She went to a big closet full of things from her past she didn't completely like remembering. She placed the armor in a box and the helmet on a shelf before simply walking out.

"Well, better get some new earrings and bracelets. Maybe go see Spike, i bet he's missed me" Lucy said to herself

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was gonna make it longer but other ideas didn't seem to be working out.**


	7. Lucy's date pt 1

Lucy was in her bedroom getting ready for her first Real date with her new boyfriend, a newly programmed racer known as Gummy the Kid, a cowboy and gummy themed racer. She had it all planned out, she was gonna grab a few drinks at Tappers, grab a bite to eat, nothing too fancy, yet, and catch a movie. Lucy was checking her appearance in her bedroom mirror while her friend Amy Rose the hedgehog was packing her purse with nesessary items she might need.

"Emergency money, make up, phone charger, lightsaber and emergency blaster, you should have everything you need to make this night great" said Amy

"I hope so, this'll be my first real date with him. I still can't believe I thought that android clone of him was him and I tried to marry him" said Lucy

"I thought you didn't like talking about that" said Amy

"This is one time I feel it should be mentioned. Gummy's the one Amy, I have this feeling" said Lucy

"The force strong with him?" Amy teased

"I wouldn't say that. To be honest I'm a little nervous, my luck and all"

"I'm sure he won't mind that, he likes you because you're you, not because of your royalty status" said Amy

"I'm not telling him about the bad luck, any case this'll be a good night for me" Said Lucy

Lucy grabbed her purse from Amy and slung it over her right shoulder. She grabbed her keys and headed for the front door.

"Have a good night Amy, I'll call you in the morning" Said Lucy

"Bye Lucy, have fun on your date" said Amy

(Tappers)

Lucy and the country themed cowboy racer Gummy the Kid sat having a couple drinks at Tappers before going to get food. Everything was going well, the 2 were smiling and laughing. But things were about to get bad. A few rows behind them sat 2 ugly video game teens, Beavis and Butthead from the arcade game Beavis and Butthead, a rare unfinished game which the arcade had a rom copy of.

"Hey Beavis, isn't that the blonde lawyer who wouldn't score with us?" Asked Butthead

"Yeah, looks like she's on a date. What does that guy have that we don't? We're gorgeous looking fellows" Said Beavis

"Want to play a joke on her for not scoring with us?" Butthead asked

"Hell Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Asked Beavis

"I saw this in a movie once, just see. Hey bartender" shouted Butthead

Tapper went to the ugly duo.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Tapper asked

Butthead whispered in his ear.

"You want to order that? Why?" Asked Tapper

"Give it to that guy and tell him it's from her" said Butthead, pointing to Lucy and a big brute looking character

(With Lucy and Gummy)

"While i don't particularly like my powers I've learned to live with them" said Licy

"Sounds so cool having Jedi force powers" said Gummy

The big brute character angrily walked up to Lucy and slammed his drink on the table, a shot glass full of alcohol and whipped cream

"Can I help you?" Asked Lucy

The brute punched Lucy in the face and smashed the drink on Gummy's head. A bad fight broke loose and Beavis and Butthead just laughed.

"This is cool" Said Butthead

Lucy grabbed a stool

"Come here you big fudging donut hole"

Lucy smashed the bar stool on the brute but he punched her onto the counter. She lifted her head up but he punched her again. Gummy removed a revolver from his belt and pointed it at the brutes face.

"I'm not afraid to use this, leave, now" Gummy demanded

The brute agreed and ran off scared.

"Idiot, it's full of gum balls" said Gummy

Lucy was helped up by Tapper and Gummy.

"You ok Miss?" Asked Tapper

"What happened?" Asked Lucy

"Those ugly kids over there pulled a prank on you that's what" said Tapper

Lucy looked towards Beavis and Butthead and used her force powers to lift them up and bang them on the heads before throwing them at the wall.

"Lets go Gummy" said Lucy

"You gonna be alright? We can always go home and-

"I'm fine, I've dealt with much worse, this is nothing to me" Said Lucy


	8. Lucy's date pt 2

(Game: Restaurant frenzy, restaurant: pig pen bbq)

The 2 sat in a booth at a barbecue restaurant. Lucy was rubbing her face, still feeling sore.

"Gummy, be honest, am I bleeding?" Asked Lucy

"No blood, but you have a few bruises. Why don't you wash up in the bathroom, I'll be here, I already know what you want, you told me" Said Gummy

"Watch my purse for me?" Asked Lucy

"Of course" Said Gummy

Gummy took Lucys purse and sat it next to him while Lucy went to clean herself up.

(bathroom)

Lucy was rinsing her face with cold water over a bathroom sink. Her hoodie was covered in beer, she couldn't wear it anymore tonight, so she slipped it off, normally people didn't see her wearing her my little pony shirts, tonight was an exception. Her face was bruised, nothing a little rest wouldn't fix.

Lucy prayed that the night could go a little better.

"Please, I need this. I don't want to lose him. Please luck don't be bad for me I need this"

Lucy exited the restroom and sat back down with gummy, The food had arrived, a basket of wings and ribs sat between the 2. As they ate, Gummy began talking.

"You Said back at Tappers you've felt worse than what happened, what did you mean by that?" Gummy asked

"I really don't want to talk about that Gummy. I've done bad things in life yes, but I'm not ready to share that with you, especially on our first night out together" Said Lucy

"Nobody's perfect lucy, not even me. Just today I was tending my gummy worm crops, almost fed them poison, I almost ruined half my crop" said Gummy

"Please, I've done much worse, uh oh"

Lucy grabbed a menu and tried to cover herself up.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gummy

"There's a guy over there I tried defending in a court case recently and I lost the case and he's still not taking it well I hear, he sees me im oh no he sees me"

A man in a safari outfit walked up towards Lucy and grabbed her.

"Well if it ain't my lawyer, pleasure seeing you here"

"Jungle bob, good to see you, look about that case I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do there was too much evidence-

"I didn't run over that endangered kangaroo. You know that. I got fined 10,000 gold pieces"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do for you" Said Lucy

"Perhaps you can, that necklace, those bracelets, very nice looking, and that purse, imported from the gamer world I've heard?"

Lucy nodded.

"I'm taking them, then I'm gonna shoot you and we'll be square"

He took a pistol off his belt.

"Necklace and bracelets, take them off now"

Gummy pulled his gun out.

"Look partner, I don't want any trouble. I'm sure we can talk things over, have a few drinks, and forget about this whole situation" said Gummy

"I'll ask again, necklace and bracelets, give them to me now, they gotta be worth something in my game, and something imported from the gaming world goes for a lot of money in some places" Said Jungle bob

Gummy fired his gun and he hit Jungle bob with a Gumball in the eye.

"Why you pathetic country-

He pointed his gun at Gummy but Lucy used the force to push him into a table full of other cowboys. Lucy and Gummy ran out of the place and back to sugar rush where they could hopefully salvage this bad night with a movie.

(Movie theater)

The 2 took their assigned seats with snacks in hands.

"There's no way we'll have trouble here, what bad things could happen watching a movie?" Asked Lucy

"None that I know of" said Gummy

"This movie I hear is hilarious, should make up for-

Lucy felt a little kid playing on a phone kick her seat.

"Ignore it I'm sure he'll stop" said Gummy

The kids father kicked back in his seat and placed his feet up on gummy's chair, kicking him in the head.

"Hey do you mind? We're on a date" Lucy told the kid and father

"And we're supposed to care why?" Asked the father

"Do you know who I am? I'm princess Lucy Fluggerbutter"

"And I'm not taking someone dressed as a cowboy and an adult woman wearing a shirt like that seriously" said the father

Lucy felt the kid kick her seat some more. Gummy watches Lucy close her eyes and make small movements with her arm. He watched as she used the force to knock the father back in his seat and throw the kids phone into the theater aisle. Gummy and Lucy giggled. She used her powers again to pick the 2 up and throw them through th front of the theater.

"Good trick" said Gummy

"Thanks, I don't like doing this but I won't let anything ruin-

The father charged for the couple. Lucy and Gummy took their weapons out but the father slapped them away. He punched Lucy in the gut and threw her down a few rows of seats. Gummy fought back, but the father didn't feel a thing.

"In our defense-

The father punched gummy in the face and went to grab Lucy. Everyone in the theater booed at the father

"Oh boo yourselves" Said the father

(Outside, back alley)

The father threw the 2 into a pile of garbage, it was now starting to rain. The son threw Lucy's purse at her and gummy's hat at him. The 2 slammed the door and left them.

"I will not stand for this" said Gummy

Lucy had begun crying.

"Why do these things always have to happen to me? Why am I such an unlucky person that I have to deal with this crap. I'm a nice girl" cried Lucy

"Lucy, what're you talking about?" Asked Gummy

"I'm bad luck, all my life I've had bad luck, it's probably because of it this date didn't turn out well. All I wanted was a nice night out, now I'm cold and wet, beaten and bruised, this night was a disaster. I've been through worse, I've almost destroyed the game, I've broken every bone in my body, if there's one thing I wanted I wanted this night to be good, but it's not, and now I'm standing in garbage"

Lucy cried harder. Gummy picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry you feel this way" said Gummy

"I understand if you don't want to be with me because of my luck, you're not the first guy to dump me for that. I'm gonna die alone I just know it" Lucy cried

"Don't say that. I'm not breaking up with you. Lucy I love you because you're cute, you're funny, we have a love for animals. I know this didn't go the way you planned but I'm glad I got to hang out with you. I don't hate you because you're unlucky, we all have bad days. But there's always a bright side. Look why don't we go back to my place, you can have a hot bath, I got some spare pajamas, you can spend the night with me, we'll have our own private movie night" Said Gummy

He wiped Lucy's tears away. Lucy smiled, she liked the idea

(Gummy's farm)

It was now 9 pm in sugar rush, the rain was pouring and most people were inside their homes or out somewhere seeking shelter. Gummy had made popcorn and had sodas and candy for him and Lucy to share. They were going to watch movies in his bedroom. Lucy walked into the bedroom with a pink robe, her mlp themed pajamas, and all her jewelry still on.

"Weren't kidding when you said you sleep with that stuff on, you must really like them" said Gummy

Lucy rolled her eyes and got under the covers with gummy

"You're sure you're fine with this, don't need to go home and grab your fluttershy?" Asked Gummy

"Let me guess, Kevin told you about her?" Asked Lucy

"He might've let it slip" said Gummy

"I'll live, I have you to protect me" Said Lucy

Lucy lied her head on Gummy's shoulder and Gummy just leaned back in his bed as he played a movie


	9. Lucy's first Star Wars experience

This chapter takes place some time after chapter 3.

(Twins, age 5)

Ever since his encounter in that Star Wars game, Kevin couldn't stop talking or thinking about it. He thought it was that cool. While he was grounded at home, he would look up what exactly Star Wars was, and it fascinated him how big the fandom was and how much stuff there was for it.

Lucy was intrigued by Star Wars but wasn't at the same level as Kevin, but she did enjoy her brother talk about it, while the 2 has minor disagreements they did care for each other. She even joked that one day she would like to visit the game he went to. Today was the day she was going. It all began after school on a work day.

"Kevin where are you taking me, this isn't the way home" Said Lucy

"You're right, it's not the way home, we're leaving the game" Said Kevin

"Kevin, Mommy and Daddy said-

"Mommy and daddy aren't here, they're busy racing, the arcade is open today remember" said Kevin

"Yeah I know it's open, and we shouldn't be leaving-

"I know a way around the cameras watching for us I do this from time to time, we're gonna glitch past" said Kecin

Kevin and Lucy glitched their way towards the games exit and out of the game where they found themselves in a mostly empty game terminal station.

"Where we going anyway?" Asked Lucy

Kevin dragged his sister near walking dead and virtua cop, but they weren't going to those games, they were going for Star Wars battle pod. Kevin dragged his reluctant sister inside.

"Kevin, we're not supposed to be here, we're not a part of this game. And you know what happened last time" Said Lucy

"Life's about taking risks, and I want to have more of a look around" said Kevin

Kevin snuck around the hanger bay and towards a big round grey ship with a big screen on it, a player controlled ship. It was big enough to hold both twins so Kevin took Lucy inside. A player was about to start playing the game.

"I don't like this" Said Lucy

"Quit being such a baby Lucy" said Kevin

The hatch to the ship shut closed, trapping the twins inside. The 2 went to the empty cockpit to watch everything. They didn't need to fly since the vehicle was player controlled. The 2 threw their backpacks down and strapped in tight.

"This is where the fun begins" Said Kevin

The ship raised up and started flying into space

"I'm scared" Said Lucy

"We're not gonna die, you want to hold my hand?" Asked Kevin

Lucy grabbed Kevin's hand and squeezed tight, her other hand clutching the arm rest on her seat. The ship went into lightspeed and the level began. The 2 saw themselves in a big battle as the triangle and solar paneled ships began attacking their ship. In front of them was a giant space station, unfinished though.

"Break off the attack, the shield is still up"

"It's a trap!"

"Move as close as you can and engage those Star destroyers at point blank range"

The ship moved past the various bigger ships, firing at the smaller fighters. Kevin was enjoying this, lucy obviously wasn't.

"it's not that bad sis, think of it like a ride at sega world" Said kevin

"Sega world didn't try to kill me" Said Lucy nervously

A giant laser fired from the space station, destroying a large ship.

"What in sugar rush was that?" Asked Lucy

"That blast came from the Death Star, that things operational."

"Concentrate all fire on that star destroyer"

The ship flew towards 2 destroyers crashing into each other. Lucy covered her eyes while Kevin awed at the destruction, this was his type of thing. Lucy uncovered her eyes to see she was over the space station.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Said Lucy

"Hold it in sis hold it in" Said Kevin

The ship flew towards a bunch of lasers firing at them.

"MOMMY!" Shouted Lucy

Kevin grabbed his sisters hand and clutched it to reassure her he was there to protect her.

"The shield is down, commence attack on the Death Stars main reactor"

"I have a really bad feeling about this" Lucy screamed

The ship went into the space station, protecting a ship marked Rebel ally from the solar paneled fighters.

"This is so awesome" Kevin screamed

Lucy started chewing on her necklace in fear. The ship reached a reactor in the middle of the station and fired towards the middle, blowing it up, the station started to explode.

"We're gonna die" Lucy screamed

The ship raced through the tunnels of the station and back out into space just as it exploded. The ship returned to the hangar, ending the level. The 2 undid their seatbelts, grabbed their backpacks, and ran out of the ship and towards the games exit without being seen.

"That was fun right sis?" Asked Kevin

"I'll admit I was fascinated by those ships, but that was terrfying" Said Lucy before punching Kevin in the arm

"Come on it wasn't that bad, it made you interested didn't it?" Kevin asked

"Can we go home now?" Asked Lucy

"I will if you stop whining like a baby" Said Kevin

"I AM NOT A BABY! Not unless I eat baby bottle pops" said Lucy

Kevin grabbed his sister and exited the game to go back home


	10. Walking dead pt 1

(Twins age: 14)

"Kevin where exactly are you dragging me?" Asked Lucy

"Someplace cool relax" said Kevin

"Why do I have to wear a blindfold?" Asked Lucy

"Just trust me this'll be fun" said Kevin

Lucy clutched the straps on her purse tight in fear at what Kevin could possibly be dragging her to. She was blindfolded and she couldn't see where they were going. Kevin was leading her into the game 'The walking dead'. After taking a tram into the game, they ended up near a prison known as the west Georgia correctional facility. Behind fences, zombies were banging on the fences trying to get through.

"What is that noise?" Asked Lucy

"We're almost there" said Kevin

Kevin glitched himself and Lucy up a watchtower and removed her blindfold.

"Where are we?" Asked Lucy

"The walking dead" said Kevin

Lucy froze.

"Walking dead, then that means"

She turned towards the fence and saw the army of zombies behind it.

"You're probably wondering why I took you here" said Kevin

"Yes I am because I'm terrified of zombies" Lucy said angrily

"I'm gonna teach you how to kill them, figured you'd find it fun." Said Kevin

"We're not going down there up close are we?" Asked Lucy

"No of course not. We'll be safe up here, doing this from a distance" said Kevin

He took Lucy's purse from her and pulled blasters and sniper rifles out of them.

"Where'd you get that stuff? And how'd you sneak them in my purse without me knowing?" Lucy asked

"Castle armory, and I did it when you were in the bathroom before we left" said Kevin

"I don't feel comfortable doing this" said Lucy

"Lucy the arcade is closed today, no one is gonna play the game, so those zombies won't come anywhere near us. I thought you'd like getting back at them. Natasia told me how you reacted when you slept over at her house the other night and she showed you a zombie movie" said Kevin

"What's the point of keeping a pinkie promise if you're not gonna keep it?" Lucy asked herself angrily

"You can't even stand looking at them on a tv. I'm gonna change that. The trick is to aim for the head, destroy the brain." Said Kevin

He handed her a sniper rifle and aimed it at the crowd. Lucy looked through the scope and aimed it at a random zombie.

"Aim for the head, then fire, it's that simple" said Kevin "Come on sis you can do this"

Lucy pulled the trigger and fired. Blood spurted from the head and the zombie fell dead. Kevin patted her on the back. Lucy aimed for more and took down more. She smiled, this was actually pretty fun, she was taking them down and they couldn't do anything about it.

"This is actually pretty fun" said Lucy

"Glad you're enjoying yourself sis" said Kevin

He grabbed a rifle and joined his sister in sniping down zombies. For once Lucy thought, that this wasn't such a bad day out with Kevin.

(Gamer world)

2 teenagers had snuck into the arcade.

"Paul, I don't think we should be here"

"Steve relax, I work here part time, surely the old man won't mind me enjoying the games to myself for a bit"

"Ok so what you want to play? Star Wars? Sugar rush?"

"Sugar rush? That games for babies, I want to play a real game, this game always has a line of kids, I've been dying to have a chance to play it"

The teen known as Paul went towards the walking dead. His friend joined him.

"Wasn't aware the show had an arcade game"

"I wasn't aware either til I saw it. This games old but still works great, and that's all I care about"

Paul swiped a card into the machine and the game loaded

(Back in the game)

'Gamer alert, this is not a drill'

"Gamer alert? How can there be a Gamer alert, the arcades closed" said Lucy

Part of the fence disappeared and the zombies started piling in. Lucy was horrified.

"We need to leave now" said Lucy

"Bad idea sis, we're much safer here than we are down there. We need to wait til the game stops before we can safely leave" said Kevin

"You're right, we're safer here" Said Lucy

"We're high up and no part of this game involves these towers. Pretty sure of it" said Kevin

The twins sat down and Lucy curled her legs up. Kevin grabbed one of the blasters just in case. Meanwhile below the tower, riot gear zombies started approaching the entrance to the tower


	11. Walking dead pt 2

The twins sat against rails of the guard tower, waiting for the game to end. Lucy clutched her purse tight while occasionally looking over the rails, wondering if the zombies below could see her. Kevin was occasionally firing at random zombies, but they always respawned behind the fence. Kevin stood his sister up.

"Sis, relax, we gotta be like 20 feet up or higher, they can't reach us." said Kevin

"I'll believe that after we're out of here" said Lucy

"Give me your purse, I want to switch weapons" said Kevin

"No way, if we need to fight we must save ammunition, even laser blasters have ammunition you know" said Lucy

"You have a lightsaber, you're really worried about ammunition?" Asked Kevin

"I forgot it at home ok?" Asked Lucy

Kevin reached for the purse but Lucy slapped away his hand. Kevin tried to snatch the purse away from Lucy, but she was stronger than she looked as she was able to hold it back. Lucy almost fell off the railing, and her purse slipped off her shoulder, hitting a zombie in the head. The purse killed the zombie, but that was the least of Lucy's concerns. She gave an angry glare at Kevin.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't push you off that railing right now" Lucy told Kevin angrily

"If I can't retrieve it from that horde I'll buy you a new one and replace anything that's inside" said Kevin

"I'll send you the bill if it comes to that. That blaster you're holding, is that really our only weapon?" Asked Lucy

"I have 2" said Kevin

"How many rounds left in them?" Asked Lucy

Kevin checked the blasters.

"Maybe 100 blasts left. Sis don't worry they can't-

A zombie in police riot gear burst through the stairway door and approached the twins. While it's face was covered and it couldn't bite the twins, that didn't make it any less deadly.

"I stand corrected" said Kevin

"JUST SHOOT THAT THING!" Lucy shouted angrily

Kevin fired his blaster at the head but it didn't do anything. He fired a couple more but only managed to get the helmet off.

"Give me that"

Lucy snatched the blaster and fired a few rounds in the head, killing the zombie for good.

"That takes care of that." Said Lucy

"Hey sis look, there's player controlled characters over there"

The twins looked towards a basketball court and saw a first person shooter shooting arrows at propane tanks and blowing up zombies. The shooter was with a woman, and they were chasing someone. They were nearing the tower.

"You need to block the entrance. Take out the tower"

"Sis, we have to jump" shouted Kevin

"What?" Asked Lucy

She didn't have time to react. A propane tank was thrown towards the tower. The twins jumped off the tower just as the tank was shot, blowing up the tower and blocking the entrance. Kevin hit the first person shooter by accident.

"Ow, sorry" said Kevin

"Hey who's that kid? Never seen him before"

"Must be a new upgrade or something"

Kevin turned to his sister who was struggling to get up. A flaming zombie was crawling towards her

"No, stay back, stay back"

The zombie climbed on top of her and bit a chunk of flesh off her arm. Kevin had never heard his sister scream in pain like this ever in his life. Kevin kicked the zombie off his sister and shot it in the head. He helped Lucy up and glitched himself and Lucy as far as he could close to the games entrance.

"Lucy are you alright? You've been bitten. This isn't good, you're infected"

"Kevin, I need to get back home, I have a cure for zombie bites" said Lucy weakly

"You do?" Asked Kevin

"I've always seen things like this coming, I have cures for a lot of things, I have a journal in my lab you can look at later if you want. I had a vial of the cure in my purse just in case but no way I'm getting that back. I need to get home as quickly as possible" said Lucy

Kevin held Lucy and glitched out of the game while Lucy held her wound. She was slowly getting weaker, she was growing more infected by the second. Kevin was panicking, he was glitching himself back home as fast as he possibly could. He finally made it home with Lucy in tow. She went through the doors and ran past her father

"Lucy what happened to you?" Asked Rancis worriedly

"No time, I need my zombie bite cure quickly" said Lucy as she rushed for an elevator

"Zombie bite?" Asked Rancis

"Long story, not my fault, someone snuck in the arcade" said Kevin

Lucy reaches an elevator and headed for the sub levels. She was growing weaker from the infection, any minute now she was going to die. After reaching her floor, she went to her lab and entered the password. She went inside towards her desk. Inside a red case were glass bottles of cures for different video game related diseases and other stuff. She grabbed the zombie bite cure, but she was too weak. She dropped the bottle, it smashed into the ground. Lucy collapsed, she had succumbed to her infection. For a few minutes, she lied still, her body was dead.

But in a moment, her eyes opened, all pale in color. She was back from the dead, but not exactly the way one would want. She growled and limped towards the open door, she was hungry.

To be continued...Eventually


	12. Lucy the zombie pt 1

(Castle sub level B7, not long after Lucy's turning)

Rancis arrived at Castle sub level B7 with a castle Oreo doctor in tow, who wasn't thrilled about being dragged away from his lunch.

"I don't see why this couldn't wait"

"My daughter is bleeding to death and you're concerned about a stupid sandwich?" Asked Rancis

"It's a subway sandwich" said the doctor

"And I'm supposed to be concerned about that because?"

"Look if she did get bitten by a zombie and died in this game theoretically she should regenerate good as new" said the doctor

Rancis and the doctor approached Lucy's lab to find the door open. They went inside and searched, but she wasn't in the room.

"She's not even here" said the doctor

The 2 heard a growling by the door. They turned to see Lucy, who was now a zombie after succumbing to her infection.

"She turned?"

"She was bleeding pretty bad when I went to get you" said Rancis

Lucy started walking towards them with her arms stretched forward. Rancis and the doctor ran out of the lab and shut the door. Lucy began scratching at the window of the door, trying to get out.

"My little princess is a zombie, out of all the ways she could've died I never imagined it'd be like this." Said Rancis

"Well before I can even attempt to do anything, I need her in a cell, and not in there. I've heard rumors saying she might have a cure for things like this, but I can't search her lab for it until she's somewhere other than in there." Said the doctor

"Ok, and how do you plan to get her out of there?" Asked Rancis

"Hold on, why do I have to-

"Because you're the doctor and you delayed getting here before she turned so it's tour responsibility. I better go break the news to my wife, she's not gonna take this well" said Rancis before walking away

The doctor looked at the door and thought for a moment before coming up with an idea.

(1 hour later)

Wreck it Ralph was called over to bring her to a cell due to his large size mostly. He held her high enough that she couldn't bite him and her arms were restrained.

"Almost there Ralph, just throw her in here." Said Vanellope as she unlocked a jail cell

"Easy there kid, got a nice temporary home for you" said ralph

Ralph threw Lucy in the cell and the door was quickly locked. Lucy rushed for the door and reached for the 2, but they stood a safe distance away

"My poor baby is a zombie, I never thought I'd see the day" said vanellope sadly

"So how exactly did this happen?" Asked Ralph

"My son, though this time I don't blame him entirely, someone did sneak into the arcade and started playing the walking dead" said Vanellope "He claims Lucy has a cure for things like this, the doctors are searching her lab for anything that might relate to that"

"And where is Kevin anyway?" Asked Ralph

"Went back to walking dead, he says Lucy has a cure in her purse and he went to retrieve it, Calhoun is joining him" said Vanellope

"She won't like hearing about this" said Ralph

"Oh she didn't" said Vanellope

"You gonna be ok Vanellope?" Asked Ralph

Vanellope wiped away some tears.

"I'll be alright, I'm still letting this sink in. Lucy will be fine, she's a strong girl" said Vanellope

Lucy growled louder at the 2.

"Well maybe not right now but she always planned ahead with things. We'll get her cured" said Vanellope

Ralph hugged Vanellope and led her away from Lucy.

(Walking Dead)

Back on the guard tower, Kevin stood behind the railings, waiting for Calhoun to arrive. Among a large group of zombies, he spotted Lucy's purse lying on the ground. If he could collect it, he could get Lucy cured much quicker than it would to make another batch. Calhoun reached the top of the tower. She slapped Kevin in the face.

"Not sure if I deserved that" said Kevin

"How could you let your sister die like that? You're her big brother, you're supposed to protect her" said Calhoun

"I know that, but this time it wasn't my fault, somebody-

"I've already heard the story. So how do you plan to get that bag out of there?" Asked Calhoun

"I'm gonna fish it out, but I need you to do some sharpshooting so I have some room. I brought my own tools" said Kevin

"Fine, I'll shoot some zombies for you. But this better work, and you better hope I don't have to go down there and grab it myself" said Calhoun

"Why's that?" Asked Kevin

"If I have to get covered in blood then so do you" said Calhoun

She pulled out her blaster and aimed it for the crowd.

"Whenever you're ready" said Calhoun


	13. Sonic the fighters

This chapter was originally gonna be the second part of Lucy being a zombie, but that'll be put on hold til further notice. Til then here's another idea I recently came up with.

(Twins, age 7)

Lucy and Kevin were walking up to the game Sonic the fighters, or sonic championship as it was called in the arcade. Kevin was hoping to meet his video game hero in his own game, but his sister was skeptical.

"You really think Sonics in there? You know how elusive he can be" said Lucy

"It's worth a shot" said Kevin

"You do realize this is a fighting game right? You're not very good at fighting" said Lucy

"Who said I'd have to fight to meet him?" Asked Kevin

lucy was about to speak but Kevin ran into the game alone. Lucy ran after him, while she didn't know much about sonic, she knew a little about the game she was going into, and normally if one were to meet a character in this game, they'd have to fight to meet them. Lucy walked casually into the game and watched her body changed. Her body turned into a bunch of blocky polygons, matching the games graphics.

Lucy walked up to a desk with a big neon sign reading 'Revenge of Dr Robotonic, collect the 8 chaos emeralds'. Lucy didn't know what that meant but could see Kevin finishing a conversation with someone. He walked up to her.

"It turns out I have to fight some sonic characters to meet him" said Kevin

"That's what I tried to tell you. You do realize we're here during working hours, we can't afford to be here if this game starts up" said Lucy

"You know how old this game is? Not many people will come I'm sure of it" said kevin

"This May be an old game, but it's an extremely rare game, I'm sure that alone will make people want to play it" said Lucy

"I just gotta fight 3 characters, no big deal" said Kevin "Niw just have a seat somewhere and I'll handle this"

Lucy walked over to a bench around the fighting arena as the background changed to a boat sailing across water. Lucy picked up a pamphlet of all the challengers, she had no idea who any of them were, but her eyes were drawn to a pink character named Amy, something to look into later. Kevin's first of 3 challengers was a 2 tailed orange fox named Tails.

"Come on tails, let's see what you can do" said kevin

Kevin charged at tails and threw a few punches, but tails flew him up in the air and dropped him. Lucy watched as Kevin basically randomly threw punches and kicks to win the match. This was a simple fighting game, and for a moment, lucy thought there'd might be a chance Kevin could actually win.

The background changed to a plane flying over the sky, and Kevin was to fight a grey copy of himself. The 2 did a lot of glitching, that's the best way to sum up the fight, mostly to Lucy. The final fight switched to a space station, where Kevin's challenger was someone named metal sonic. Lucy talked to Kevin before he fought him.

"Kevin, I think you should quit now, that's a robot, you're gonna hurt yourself even more than that fox or copy of you could." Said Lucy

"I can't give up now. I'm so close" said Kevin

"But Kevin-

"FIGHT"

Kevin didn't have time to react, Metal Sonic was really fast, throwing punches and kicks like crazy. Kevin threw a few punches, but he brought up a shield to block the attacks. When Kevin did manage to throw a punch at him, he recoiled his hand in pain, how did the sonic characters deal with punching something made of metal?

Kevin gave the fight his best shot, but he was quickly defeated. Lucy tried to reason with her brother, but he refused to listen, he wanted a rematch, and he got one, then another, then 6. Metal sonic was too strong. Before Kevin could try and ask for another rematch, lucy glitched into the ring and dragged her brother away.

"Forget it Kevin, this isn't worth it. Let's go home" said Lucy

Metal sonic jumped up and down in victory.

(Vanellopes castle)

Kevin lied in an infirmary bed with his sister placing ice into his forehead.

"There there. Kevin. You're gonna be fine." Said Lucy

"That was really stupid what you tried to do son" said Rancis

"Good news is he'll be fine, just needs to lie down for a bit" said a lollipop doctor

"I will meet sonic, and I'll keep trying til I do" said Kevin

Kevin began crying.

"Kevin what's wrong?" Asked Lucy

"Metal punched me hard in the gut that's what, and it really hurts" said Kevin


	14. Escape castle Wolfenstein pt 1

(After this part of the story is done, I'll go back to the Lucy zombie story. Mocho Smoreline belongs to Mangle6)

(Sugar rush castle, Lucy age 13)

A half human half rabbit kid was escorted into the castles media room. This was Mocho Smoreline, and he was here to meet a new friend of his, princess Lucy Fluggerbutter. He was told to sit and wait for her there. He sat on a couch, and patiently waited. He looked at all the consoles and games in the room, he was impressed. He met Lucy because he needed a tutor for game history, now he knew how she was so smart he figured. Mocho eyed a PlayStation console and saw something he never saw before, it was shaped like an old webcam and was attached to the console with a suction cup.

"What is this?" Asked Mocho to himself

Curious, he went to the console and eyed the device. He tapped the lens on the webcam looking part and tried to pull it off the console, but it was stuck really good. The device lit up when he pulled on it, and in a flash, it zapped mocho into whatever game was in the console.

Mocho felt weak all of a sudden, he saw himself being dragged along a concrete floor. He looked up to see prison cell looking bars, and on the wall next to him was a painting of an eagle clutching something in its claws, mocho tried to think of what that was. Something really big passed him as he was dragged along, but he didn't see what it was. He did see words appear though.

'Bethesda softworks presents a game by Machinegames'

Mocho was thrown onto the ground by a big hole. He turned around to see a vicious dog bark at him, frightening him. There were 2 people wearing black uniforms that covered their entire bodies, and between them was a tough looking man in a green shirt and his head mostly shaved. This tough looking man looked at Mocho for a moment. He raised his foot and kicked him in the face, knocking him into the hole. Mocho screamed on the way down.

'Wolfenstein the old blood'

'Part one Rudi Jaeger and the Den of Wolves'

'Chapter 1 prison'

Mocho rubbed his face, that kick was really painful. Mocho wasn't completely hurt, he felt something soft underneath him. He got up and pulled a black purse from the ground, it was Lucy's purse, and she was lying not far from him. He quickly went to her side and shook her awake.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Asked Mocho

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse" said Lucy

"What is this place? How'd we get here?" Mocho Asked

"Another game, that's all I know, I was trying to pull that game jumper off the console and I got sucked inside" Said Lucy

"That's how I got here, but what's a game jumper?" Asked Mocho

"I'll explain later, are you ok?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah, my face and legs hurt but I can still move. I landed on your purse, sorry" Said Mocho

"Don't worry, it can take a little abuse. I can get us out of here, but with you here it might be a challenge, so try not to get too far from me" Said Lucy

"I promise" Said Mocho

Lucy slung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed Mocho's hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, and was able to glitch her and mocho out of the hole. She began sneaking towards some kind of lever, mocho following close behind. Mocho frozenwhen he heard those heavy footsteps again, he turned and saw a giant metal creature with a cable attached to its back to the ceiling. It was carrying a big machine gun. Lucy urged mocho to come to her but he was too scared to move. Mocho screamed in terror, alerting the machine to their presence. It turned towards mocho and opened fire. Lucy lunged towards mocho and held him tight, all the bullets bounced off them.

"How are we not dead?" Asked Mocho

Lucy held onto Mocho's arm and went for the lever. She held it down for a few seconds and the machine powered down. Lucy pulled a lightsaber out of her purse and cut the cable powering the machine man. Lucy turned to mocho.

"Why'd you do that? Why'd you scream?" Asked Lucy, a little angry with him

"I'm sorry, I've never had to deal with something like that before. How're we not dead?" Asked Mocho

Lucy held up her heart necklace.

"My necklace is charmed to make me and anyone I'm holding onto bulletproof. I almost never take it off for that and a few other reasons I won't get into. Mocho I can get us out of this, we need to beat the level to leave, but I need you to promise me you won't scream like that again" Said Lucy

"I'm not bulletproof like you, how am I gonna survive this?" Asked Mocho

Lucy dug into her purse and pulled out a small amount of licorice rope. She tied Mocho's arm next to her, so that they'd be able to touch each other.

"That answer your question?" Asked Lucy

"You know where to go right?" Asked Mocho

"I won't let anything hurt you" said Lucy "You ready to go?"

"I guess" Said Mocho


	15. Escape castle Wolfenstein pt 2

Lucy dragged Mocho towards an electrified door and glitched through. On the other side were 2 more of the machine men patrolling the area. Lucy snuck towards a power source and signaled mocho to remain perfectly quiet. She turned off the power to one of the machine men's cables and with her lightsaber, cut the power cord off its back. She did the same thing to the next one, and when it fell, mocho spoke out.

"I don't feel comfortable with you doing that. They look like living things" said Mocho

"They are living things, at least they used to be" said Lucy "Mocho, they're evil Nazi supersoldiers, it's necessary to kill them to survive"

"I disagree. You said it yourself your bulletproof, we could walk past these things easily" said Mocho

"Just because I'm bulletproof doesn't mean I like being shot at" said Lucy

Lucy untied hers and mochos arms.

"This is only temporary for this part, you won't like what I'm about to do in the next room" said Lucy

Lucy glitched herself and mocho past another electrified door. She led mocho to a desk by a bridge and ordered him to hide and remain quiet. Mocho didn't mind being told what to do, but Lucy was one of the few people who let him do what he wanted usually, so to him it felt weird taking orders from her. Lucy disappeared behind the wall he was leaning against, his ears twitched when he heard the sounds of dogs whimpering. Mocho was part rabbit, so he was sort of afraid of dogs, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear them die.

For the next couple minutes, he heard loud machine gun fire and Lucys lightsaber slashing, along with a couple explosions. When the fighting stopped, Lucy came back to him and retied their arms. For the next few rooms, the same thing happened, the 2 would sneak around, maybe fight one of those machine men or a vicious dog, and mocho hated every minute of it, he hated seeing something die. He believed that everyone, no matter how mean, had a good side to them. Of course Lucy would try to explain that characters from games like this were different, mocho didn't want to hear any of it.

After passing through a bunch of prison cells, along with somewhat insane prisoners, the 2 reached a checkpoint. Lucy glitched herself and mocho inside to find a Nazi soldier. He reached for a knife and charged at them. Before Lucy could kill him, a force field was thrown up, surprising Lucy and the soldier who stabbed at the shield.

"Violence is not the answer Lucy" said Mocho

"Where'd-

"The force field? I made it. A little something about me I forgot to mention. I believe we can get through this without having to use violence. Mr scary army man, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to get through here" said Mocho

The soldier shouted something to them in German, which mocho couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry what?" Asked Mocho

"He said Die Subhuman Die" Said Lucy

"You speak his language?" Asked Mocho

"I speak a little of several real and fictional languages though I'm no expert. This isn't my first time going into a console game, I've picked up some things. Mocho you can try all you want, but getting bad guys in console games to see the good in their hearts is nearly impossible, and even if you could these characters hate everything about you, you're part rabbit" said Lucy

"I refuse to believe that, there is good in everyone, even him" said Mocho

The force field started to fail and the Nazi charged to attack mocho, but Lucy stabbed him with her saber.

"Mocho, I know you don't like seeing me do this, but it's necessary if you want to live. I don't want to be here just as much as you do, in fact I was just like you once before I first jumped into a console, scared and shy with many things, in some ways I still am. This is only the halfway point mocho, I need you to work with me here if you want to live, you got that?" Asked Lucy

Mocho sighed. Maybe Lucy had a point. And she knew this game and it's enemies better than he did.

"I'm sorry for the way I'm acting Lucy, I know you're just trying to protect me. I'll try not to argue as much with you while we're still trapped here" Said Mocho

"Thanks mocho. And I promise once we get out of here, we'll do something fun, I promise" Said Lucy

"That sounds great." Said Mocho

"Can you hold my purse for a second, need to concentrate really hard to get us to the floor above us in the next room, I don't want to go the normal way" Said Lucy

"Whys that?" Asked Mocho

"You'll find out soon, I just want a little weight off my shoulder to concentrate first is all" said Lucy

Mocho took lucys purse while she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She had to concentrate really hard.

"Glitch"

The 2 teleported into the next room on a second floor walkway. Lucy took her bag back and pushed mocho against the wall. When she did, a giant metal dog monster jumped towards the edge, trying to grab them.

"What is that thing?" Asked Mocho, frightened

"Panzerhund, stick close to the wall so it can't reach you, it'll rip us to pieces. Now you see why I needed to concentrate" Said Lucy

The 2 clung close to the wall, slowly sliding their way to where they needed to be. After some more glitching and crawling through an air vent, they made it to one of the final rooms they needed to be in, which was full of Nazi soldiers. Lucy dug in her purse for a weapon which was more quieter than her lightsaber. There were 2 commanders in the room, if they heard them they would call for backup and they'd be swamped by soldiers. Lucy pulled a knife out of her purse and untied mochos arm from hers.

"Be very quiet ok? Stay up here and don't move til I tell you" Lucy whispered

Mocho nodded in agreement. Lucy slipped her purse off her shoulder and clipped her lightsaber to her Reese's cup skirt. Lucy slipped out of the vent and mocho watched as Lucy slit the commanders throat to prevent him from calling backup. Mocho closed his eyes, not wanting to see anyone die, even if it was necessary. Lucy couldn't glitch to the other commander, so she had to sneak around, glitch towards soldiers and silently kill them. She reached the last commander and held her knife up, but unfortunately for her he saw her

"ALARM! SEND ME SOME BACKUP!" Shouted the commander

Alarms in the room went off

"Affirmative commander, sending some backup"

"Oh hell with this" said Lucy

She unclipped her lightsaber and charged for the commander, stabbing him in the chest, killing him. Mocho watched as many more nazi soldiers charged for Lucy, at least she was bulletproof. He watched and covered his eyes as she slashed and shot back at all of them. He wouldn't forget those screams. The carnage lasted several minutes before Lucy got back to mocho. He threw her purse down to her, then jumped down himself, lucky for him she caught him.

"We're almost out of this, just one last section to go through" said Lucy

The 2 ran towards a boat with a heavy machine gun mounted to it.

"Stay down and don't get up til the shooting stops" said Lucy

'Oh great, more killing' mocho thought

Lucy pulled a lever and the boat began to move forward. More screaming and gunfire ensued, and every now and then mocho would see Lucy duck to avoid a missile shot at her.

"Not bulletproof with missiles?" Mocho Asked

"Just bullets and lasers" shouted Lucy

Mocho covered his ears and closed his eyes, he couldn't stand this game, he now wanted nothing more but to get out and do something else with Lucy, something not violent. The shooting eventually stopped and the boat reached a big door. Lucy got out, and pulled a big lever next to the boat, thus ending the level

'Chapter 2, Docks'

A green portal opened up allowing the 2 to leave if they wished, which they did. They landed back in the castle media room. Lucy was covered in blood and mocho was glad to be back in sugar rush. Lucy turned the console off and faced mocho.

"It's ok mocho we're safe now. And as promised we're gonna do something fun. You want to go out for ice cream?" Asked Lucy

Mocho nodded happily.

"Ok just let me change first, I gotta get these blood stained clothes with the laundry." Said Lucy

"Ok, you do that, as for myself, where's your bathroom, I think I'm gonna puke from all the blood I saw" said Mocho

Lucy gave him directions and mocho ran on his hands and feet out of the room in a flash.

"Fast little guy. As for you, I'll deal with you later" said Lucy referring to the game jumping device


	16. Transformers vs ponies

This is something I hope works out for this story here at least. After this chapter I'll be going back to the Lucy zombie story in this story. Hope you enjoy this

(Twins, age 6, Vanellopes castle)

It was a normal day in sugar rush, half the racers were out racing, including president Vanellope. At the castle, her twin children Lucy and Kevin were being looked after by their father, Rancis Fluggerbutter, who at the moment was monitoring the progress on the kids lunches being cooked in the castle kitchen. The twins were in the throne room in front of their thrones, lying on the ground playing with toys, normal kid stuff. They had just finished playing with some toy spaceships, having them blast each other.

"That was fun, what do you want to play next?" Asked Lucy to her brother

"Let me check our box, see what else we got" Said Kevin

Kevin stood up and looked in a box of toys that sat on his throne. He dug out some hot wheels cars, some bags of legos, a bucket of army men, as well as tossing aside a ziploc bag full of my little ponies. Lucy wasn't pleased seeing Kevin toss aside her new favorite toys. He took out some toys that resembled vehicles, 1 resembling a gun.

"I know, we can play with my transformers toys" Said Kevin

Lucy was not impressed

"Really? Those stupid things?" Asked Lucy

"They're not stupid, they're awesome, if anything your ponies are stupid" Said Kevin

"They are not, They're cool. Transformers are just a bunch of robots who beat each other up for no good reason" Said Lucy "My ponies teach friendship"

"Sounds lame, and transformers are more than that, they're robots fighting for energy to save their Home planet Cybertron. I have some Autobots and decepticons, the Autobots are good and the decepticons are bad" Said Kevin

"My ponies have villains too, I just don't have toys of them is all, I haven't been into them for that long" Said Lucy

"A year I know, I regret getting you into them" Said Kevin

"My ponies can fight if they need to" Said Lucy "And speaking of how stupid transformers are, is that one supposed to be a gun? What is he really tiny?"

Kevin transformed the gun into a robot within a minute.

"This is Megatron, the evil leader of the Decepticons. And he's actually quite big. This is just one of his many things he turns into, I don't have the others yet, this isn't even official it's a Chinese knockoff from the internet, but he still looks awesome and he came with stuff. You know how I say I don't even listen to what you say with your ponies? Go ahead, tell me some of your characters and I'll tell you some of mine since we're discussing this" Said Kevin

"Fine, I'll start with my favorite" Said Lucy

"Same here" Said Kevin

Lucy pulled a yellow and pink Pegasus toy from her bag and Kevin set up a fighter jet and transformed it into a robot

"This is my favorite, fluttershy. She's very shy and talks to animals, but she's very kind. In many ways she's like me because I'm shy around many people, and people find me awkward and weird" Said Lucy

"Dont say that about yourself, you just need to be more open about yourself" Said Kevin

"Easy for you to say, I'm scared around new people. Now your turn, who's that guy?" Asked Lucy

"Starscream, my favorite, mostly because he turns into a jet, he wants nothing more than to lead the decepticons. He's cunning and ruthless, will do anything to get what he wants" Said Kevin

"Sounds like a typical cartoon villain" Said Lucy

"And your pony does sound like you the more I think about it." Said Kevin

"Here's another favorite of mine" Said Lucy

She took out a blue pony with rainbow colored hair

"Rainbow dash, she's the fastest thing alive" Said Lucy

"So's Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Kevin

"He runs, she can fly, and she's tough, very loyal" Said Lucy

"You want loyal, here's a loyal robot" Said Kevin as he took out a black and yellow car

"This is bumblebee, an Autobot, he's a scout. In most things I've seen he can't talk, Megatron ripped his voice box out, but he's very loyal to his leader, Optimus prime, who I have right here"

Kevin brought up a red and blue truck and transformed it into a robot.

"This is Optimus prime, the leader of the Autobots. He's a friend and mentor to all, a great hero and warrior, thinks all life is worth protecting, even our lives. He knows what's best. Do your ponies have someone like that?" Asked Kevin

"Meet twilight sparkle"

Kevin giggled at the name, and Lucy gave him a glare

"Sorry sis but these names are pretty stupid" Said Kevin

"Maybe, but they suit girls like me, and starscream? Is he making stars scream in terror, and Megatron? That's not scary sounding. Now can I continue?" Asked Lucy

"I'm sorry sis, go on" Said Kevin

"Twilights very smart, she's great at magic, she can do almost anything" Said Lucy

"Oh really, can she stop this?"

Kevin slammed his Megatron toy at Lucy's pony and sent it flying a few feet.

"Can Megatron stop this?"

Lucy took her rainbow dash figure and slammed it into Megatron. The twins quickly took their toys and began beating each other's toys with them.

"Having fun kids?" Asked Rancis, who'd just came in

"Yes dad" Said Kevin

"Yes daddy" said Lucy

"Lunch will be ready soon, why don't you pick up your toys so bill doesn't step on them and meet me in the dining room" Said Rancis

"Yes dad" Said the Twins

"Ok so I think we've both learned something new about our favorite toys, though mine are still cooler" Said Kevin

"No definitely mine" Said Lucy

both Twins shared a laugh

"Want to play some video games after lunch?" Asked Kevin

"Yeah id like that. Guess we should put these back in our rooms huh?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah, let's do that" Said Kevin

Both Twins walked back to their bedrooms with the box of toys and began putting things away where they belonged, but unknownst to the other, they had snuck away each of their toys, Kevin had taken lucys rainbow dash, Lucy Kevin's Bumblebee figure.

"So you're fast huh? And tough? Guess you're cool, of course Lucy doesn't need to know that" Said Kevin

"You are kinda cool looking, and you've been hurt, just like me. You're not so bad I guess. I don't think Kevin will mind if I borrow you for a little bit" Said Lucy to herself

"Surely Lucy won't miss one pony, you can have a race with my sonic action figure later" Said Kevin

Both Twins looked at their bedroom walls, the others bedroom was right behind it. They looked towards you, the reader.

"Ok so Kevin's/ Lucys toys aren't that bad I admit, I can see why he/ she likes them, and I guess they're cool. But don't you dare tell her/ him that" said the twins at the same time


	17. Lucy the zombie pt 2

Here's the rest of the Lucy zombie story from chapters ago.

(castle dungeon)

Sour Bill has come down to the castle dungeons with a taser spear in hand. He approached lucys cell and entered. Lucy lied on the floor, with no food to eat she had no reason to growl at the door. Sour bill hated the twins for various reasons, what he planned to do to Lucy he was about to enjoy, and the best part for him was Lucy wasn't going to feel or remember any of this.

"Well well Well, if it isn't the princess of sugar rush, little Lucy Fluggerbutter, lying all alone on a cold floor." Said Bill

Lucy turned towards Bill and merely let out a small growl. Bill poked Lucy with the spear and shocked her, of course she didn't feel it, but it annoyed her.

"You and your brother are always irresponsible, breaking stuff, getting into crazy schemes, you don't even act like a prince or princess which bothers me. Now look at you, you're a rotting piece of meat on the floor" Said Bill

Lucy growled louder and began crawling towards him. Bill simply circled around her and tazed her in multiple spots.

"You're no princess, you're pathetic. Can't even catch me, even in death you're weak." Said Bill

The small part of humanity Lucy had left in her brain was making her feel really angry. Lucy forced herself onto her feet and hissed and growled loudly to sour Bill. He tried to stab her with his spear but she merely glitched out of the way.

"You can still do that?" Bill Asked frighteningly

Lucy grabbed Bill and bit her teeth down into him. Bill screamed, until he realized his body was too hard for Lucy to sink her teeth into. While bill was safe, he now felt very annoyed, because he was still a living thing and there was no way Lucy was going to stop trying to bite him until someone else came along.

"I hate my life" Said Bill

(Walking dead)

Back at the Guard tower, Calhoun was shooting zombies while Kevin attempted to collect lucys purse with a fishing rod that had a claw attached to it which he got from the back of a comic book. On Kevin's first attempt, he ripped a zombies head off. His second attempt he grabbed the bag but it slipped off.

"This is tougher than I thought" Said Kevin

Kevin tried a few more times, but he missed the bag completely, or he had a zombie swat at the claw

"I cant do this all day you know, I only have so much ammo" said Calhoun

"I know I know" Said Kevin

Kevin lowered the claw down into the crowd again, and he managed to grab the purses straps. Kevin began raising the line up, but a zombie swatted the purse off the line.

"Dang it" Said Kevin

"Oh for crying out loud, I can't watch this anymore" Said Calhoun annoyed

She ran down the stairs of the guard tower and up to the fence. She placed a helmet over her head and climbed over the fence, shooting zombies with a pistol. Calhoun casually walked through the crowd with zombies attempting to bite her, but her armor was too thick and hard for the zombies to bite through. Calhoun grabbed lucys purse, tossed it over the fence, and casually climbed over as the zombies desperately tried to eat her but with no luck. On the other side of the fence, Kevin stood waiting for her.

"Why didn't you just do that before?" Kevin asked

"I wanted to see if you could actually do this on your own first, and you failed miserably. Now since I had to go over there"

Calhoun hugged Kevin tight, covering him with blood from her armor.

"Now tell me what you're looking for is in there" Said Calhoun

"Lucy says it is, just gotta find it, she's gotta have a first aid kit or something in here" Said Kevin as he began digging into lucys bag.

(Back at the castle)

"Please Vanellope, get her away from me" Bill begged as Lucy was still trying to bite him

"No, for trying to hurt her with a spear, you will stay there until I feel like you can come out" Said Vanellope

"But, but-

"Vanellope, we got good news, we were able to find some notes pertaining to a zombie bite cure, and we are working on recreating it" Said a castle scientist

"Great, when will it be ready?" Asked Vanellope

"In 3 weeks" Said the scientist

"3 WEEKS?!"

Kevin ran down into the dungeon with Lucys purse in hand. He pulled out a pink test tube labeled 'Zombie bite cure'.

"I got the cure" Said Kevin

"Why're you covered in-

"Calhoun, I'll bathe after we cure Lucy." Said Kevin

"Ok, according to the princesses notes, cure must be poured into mouth and bite wound." Said the scientist

Vanellope had some guards enter the cell and restrain Lucy to the wall. Kevin opened the tube and poured half of the pink liquid on lucys bite wound, and forced the tube into her mouth.

"Bottoms up sis" said Kevin

Lucy spit the tube out and growled at everyone. The wound began sizzling and Lucy started growing weak, her growls got quieter and her eyes began to shut. Lucy stopped moving and the guards dropped her.

"Did it work?" Asked Vanellope

"I don't know"

"How do we tell?"

"I'm not sticking here to find out" Said Bill before running away

The wound on lucys body began disappearing and her body regenerated. Lucy opened her eyes.

"What happened?"

Vanellope and Kevin quickly embraced Lucy in a hug

"Lucy I'm so sorry that happened to you but it wasn't my fault this time please don't hate me" Kevin said quickly

"What're you talking about?" Lucy asked

"You were a zombie, you got bitten in walking dead, but with Calhoun's help I cured you" Said Kevin

"I was a zombie?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah, you died on your lab floor, we had to lock you in here, you tried to eat Bill" Said Vanellope

"Ew gross, gotta brush my teeth if I tried doing that. Odd I don't remember turning. Might be a side effect of the cure, so it really worked?" Asked Lucy

Kevin nodded

"Also saved this back in walking dead, might need to clean it but I saved you some money" Said Kevin handing her her purse back

"Thanks Kevin, I'll clean it later. I can't believe my cure worked, ive only tested it on actual zombies, never infected people, this is great, I can market this, make a lot of money. But first I need some food, I'm starving for some reason" Said Lucy

"We'll get you some food Lucy, but first I think your father would like to see you're ok" Said Vanellope

Lucy ran out of the dungeon to find her dad, with Vanellope and Kevin following behind. Only the 2 castle guards remained.

"Well glad that went well"

"Same, couldn't imagine having to feed her meat slabs for 3 weeks if she was still a zombie"


	18. Dealing with a hero's death

Probably not my best chapter but I'll leave that up to you to decide. This chapter was originally gonna be the twins first race but that chapters proving longer than expected and this got done first. Hope you enjoy it

(Sugar rush castle, twins, age 6)

It was a calm Friday night in the arcade, game characters were out and about visiting other games, doing whatever it is they did, but that wasn't the case for little Lucy and Kevin. Friday nights were nights they were allowed to stay up late, and tonight after visiting the Internet they were gonna watch some new movies they bought in their rooms. Lucy was gonna watch the 2017 my little pony movie since that's what interested her, and Kevin the 1986 animated transformers movie. Kevin had seen few transformers shows but not very much of them due to lack of time, but he had his favorite characters. He figured the movie had gotta be good if transformers was still around for him to enjoy. The twins were currently sitting in the dining room in their pajamas having some cookies before going to their rooms to watch their movies.

"This movies gonna be so cool" Said Kevin

"You enjoy that bro, and I'll enjoy my movie" Said Lucy

"Can't wait to finish it so I can recreate the best scenes with my toys in the morning" Said Kevin

"Same here. Well I think I've had enough cookies for now. I'll see you later" Said Lucy

"Same here sis" said Kevin

The 2 cleaned up their mess and went to their bedrooms, movies in their hands. Kevin popped the movie into his tv and got into his bed with some of his transformer toys surrounding him, he figured Lucy was probably doing the same. He hit the play button on his remote and smiled with joy, but that was soon about to change.

(Not long into the movie)

"Megatron, Decepticons!"

"Die Autobots"

A metal song started playing and Kevin watched something he hadn't seen in a transformers cartoon yet, death. He watched as the decepticons brutally murdered several Autobots in a shuttle. He looked at 2 of his toys, ratchet and ironhide, while not looking exactly like they did in the movie, he was still horrified that they were brutally murdered just like that. Kevin shook his head and continued to watch, hoping for nothing like that to happen again in the movie.

(a little bit later)

"Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost"

Kevin smiled and grabbed his Optimus prime toy.

"Get him Optimus, get him" Said Kevin

Kevin watched in excitement as Optimus prime, one of his favorite cartoon heroes, ran over a group of decepticons, transformed back into a robot and blasted several others.

"One shall stand, one shall fall"

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?"

"That's a question you should ask yourself Megatron"

"No, I'll crush you with my bare hands"

"Come on Optimus, rip Megatron to scrap metal" Said Kevin

(a few minutes later)

Kevin couldn't believe what he was now seeing, his hero, Optimus prime, while victorious in his battle, now lay dying. Kevin was in utter shock, what kind of movie was this? Wasn't this supposed to be a kids movie?

"Until the day, Til all are one"

Those were the last words Kevin heard Optimus say. Kevin watched as within a minute, the eyes in his hero flickered off, and Optimus stopped moving. And to make it even worse, his body turned gray to show he was truly dead.

"Optimus, is dead? No, no that's not possible" Said Kevin

At that point Kevin wasn't paying attention to what was happening next in the movie. He was in utter shock, how could one of his heroes just die? Kevin didn't even try to hold back his tears as his lip started quivering.

(With Lucy)

Lucy had exited a nearby bathroom and was walking back to her bedroom.

"Dads tacos always seem to go right through me. I wonder how Kevin's liking his movie?" Lucy asked herself

Before Lucy went back to her room, she decided to listen in on Kevin. She leaned towards his bedroom door and listened, she expected him to be happy, but it sounded like he was crying. She was confused, why was he crying? Was he hurt? She knocked on the door.

"Kevin? Are you ok?"

"Go away Lucy, I'm not in the mood"

Lucy rolled her eyes and glitched inside, avoiding a pillow thrown at her

"I told you to go away" Said Kevin

"And I'm not leaving, there's something wrong with you" Said Lucy

It was at that moment, kevin cried harder and louder. He hugged his stuffed penguin toy as tears dripped down his face. Lucy was very concerned. She glitched next to her brother and sat on his bed, being sure not to sit on any of his toys.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Lucy asked with a concerned her voice

"Optimus, is dead, his body turned gray and he's dead."

"Megatron, is that you?"

"Here's a hint"

Kevin turned his attention to the tv and saw one of his favorite characters, Starscream, get blasted and turned to dust. Kevin cried hard seeing that.

"He was my favorite villain, now he's dead too. Why did I buy this movie?" Kevin cried

It was at that moment Lucy started crying, though not as hard

"Sis, why're you crying? You don't know any of these characters"

"your crying is making me cry that's why, I don't want to see my big brother like this. Kevin, I'm sorry you had to see what you did, no kid should have to see someone they love die, even if it is a cartoon robot. While I haven't experienced this firsthand with my ponies, I'd be just like you in this situation. Just let it out Kevin, it's ok. That Optimus might be gone, but he's still alive in you" Said Lucy

"What?"

"While that Optimus might be dead, there are others aren't there? And isn't he supposed to be a mentor or something? Would he want you grieving like this? He'd want you to be strong" Said Lucy

She wiped her brothers tears from his face.

"Optimus wouldn't want this, he'd want you to be strong. And you have your good memories with him, and that guy who well you know. I may not care for this hobby of yours, but I do care about your well being" said Lucu

"Why're you being so nice to me like this?"

"You'd do the same for me. It's odd, normally I'd look to you to comfort me in a situation like this, now I'm doing it to you" Said Lucy

The twins heard a knock on the door and vanellope and rancis came in.

"Kevin are you ok?" Vanellope asked

"The guards heard you crying and alerted us" said Rancis

Kevin wiped his tears and spoke.

"Ill be alright, lucys giving me some comfort" Said Kevin

"What's wrong Kevin?" Vanellope asked

"Optimus prime died, I watched it with my own eyes. He's my cartoon hero, you know that. It wasn't easy seeing, but lucys reminding me that even though this Optimus is gone, I still have him in my memories, and he wouldn't want me to grieve, he'd want me to be strong" Said Kevin

"Are you gonna be alright?" Rancis Asked

"In time I will be, I'm still letting this sink in, but I have Lucy to help me through this" Said Kevin

"I'll take care of this mom and dad" Said Lucy

Both parents hugged their kids

"I know death isn't easy to talk to about with a child but it's a part of life unfortunately." Said Rancis

"While we all will die someday, we're not gonna let it happen anytime soon to you kids. If you kids ever need to talk about something, or deal with anything like this and you need more help, just let us know" Said Vanellope

"We will mom and dad, we will" Said Kevin

Vanellope kissed her kids on the heads and the parents left the kids alone for the moment, saying they would check on them in a bit to see how they were doing.

"Thanks for the words Lucy. Now I suppose you want to go back to your movie now huh?" Kevin asked

"Actually, I know it may sound weird, considering how I feel with transformers, but I thought I could stay with you as you finish the movie, give you some support" Said Lucy

"Really? You want to watch the movie with me? You don't have to-

Lucy glitched back to her bedroom, turned some stuff off, and came back to Kevin's room with her fluttershy plush in hand, her favorite toy.

"You seem like you could use your sister with you" Said Lucy

Kevin smiles and began removing his toys from his bed so his sister could join him. She climbed into the bed next to him and Kevin grabbed a spare pillow for her to lie on. He reminded the movie a little and lied back onto his pillow. Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder

"Til all are one Kevin, that is what they say right?" Asked Lucy

Kevin smiled, his sister actually did listen to what he said about transformers.

"Til all are one sis, til all are one" said Kevin "Thank you Lucy, thank you"


	19. Twins first roster race

Before I begin I'd like to thank my friend DustR25 for this idea, I'm surprised I haven't come up with this idea before, and thanks to him for allowing me to use his oc Lodhi Jr for this chapter.

(Sugar rush, starting line of royal raceway, twins, age 9)

Today was a big day for Lucy and Kevin, their first roster race, if they managed to get within the top 9 they'd be chosen as playable characters for the first time in their lives. The twins were excited, but Lucy was a little nervous despite having great driving skills beforehand on practice tracks.

Kevin was driving his kart the Choconator, which was modeled after vanellopes kart but was completely chocolate covered with Oreo cookie wheels, symbolizing Kevin's love of chocolate. Lucy was driving her kart the Sweet revenge, also modeled after vanellopes kart, though hers was covered in light blue frosting, her tires had gummy worms and airheads rainbow belts for tire treads, and her kart was decorated in a couple sour candies such as sour skittles, sour patch kids, warheads, as well as regular things like gummy bears and sprinkles. Each twin had their karts signed on the side showing it was theirs.

Kevin was checking himself in his mirrors as he adjusted a brown helmet with yellow visor on his head

"Hey sis do I look alright?" Kevin Asked

Lucy didn't answer, she was sitting in her kart clutching the steering wheel, definitely nervous. She wore a light blue helmet with orange visor on her head to match her attire. She would've preferred goggles but considering her past injuries her parents insisted she wear a helmet, which she didn't mind really, as long as she could see. Lucy was doing some heavy breathing, Kevin could tell she was definitely nervous about something. He glitched to her and knocked on her helmet

"Lucy, relax, you haven't started racing yet." Said Kevin

"Sorry Kevin, I just don't feel like I might do a good job today, never done a real race before" Said Lucy

"Neither have I, but we both know we're great drivers, you killed it on that practice tracks. Though my friend Lodhi probably beat your record by a few seconds" said Kevin

"Oh yes, him. Be honest I don't think he likes me as a racer" said Lucy

"Don't say those things, Lodhi's cool, sure he talks weird but he's a good friend, and he likes you every time he talks to you" Said Kevin

He turned to his friend who was a few rows behind him and waved. Lodhi Jr waved back to his friend as he checked on his kart, his kart was modeled after an F1 racer, though made completely of crisp chocolate and covered in red frosting to match his look. Jr wore an all red racing suit with red gloves, red helmet with visor covering his yellow hair and bluish grey eyes, and boots. He definitely stood out from his kart. He turned his eyes towards the twins.

"May ze best racer vin. Zough Lucys gonna get crushed, I can feel it in my code" Jr said to himself

"Relax sis, you'll do fine" Said Kevin

"Mom and dad are racing too, they're not gonna hold back on us" Said Lucy

"True, but we still have our glitching. But try to be fair for the most part sis, don't go using your force powers to push racers off the track, Lodhi will insult you for that" said Kevin

"Not my fault I have them" Said Lucy

"You did follow Palpatines teachings" said Kevin

"Don't you mention that name to me. And fine, I won't use my powers to cheat" Lucy said

'For the most part' she thought to herself

The twins turned to their moms racing booth as Vanellope stood in front of a microphone and began speaking.

"Greetings fellow racers, welcome to the starting line of royal raceway, only reason I'm saying that is because today we have some new racers joining us, come on up front let me see you" Said vanellope

Lucy, Kevin, and Jr. each walked up to the entry fee area, vanellope was a little confused upon only seeing them.

"Only 3 is that it? Could've sworn we had more-

"Uh Vanellope"

Sour Bill whispered into her ear.

"Oh, ok then. Well it seems we only have 3 new racers joining us because the others are home sick from a spreading virus. Nothing to worry about it's nothing too serious, believe me I know. Joining us today are my own children, Lucy and Kevin"

The crowds and other racers clapped for them.

"And our final new racer joining us for the first time is my sons friend Lodhi crisp Jr, son of racers Torvald Batterbutter, and Lodhi crisp" said Vanellope

He smiled and waved to everyone while everyone clapped, giving him the same respect as the twins were given. His parents were watching from the stands and waved to him.

"Ok, now it's time to pay the fee racers, you all know the drill, lets get this over with" said Vanellope

Lucy went first. She went to the coin catapult and dropped a gold coin onto the machine and she watched as it was shot into the winners cup

"Lucy S. Fluggerbutter"

Kevin went next, and then jr.

"Kevin R. Fluggerbutter"

"Lodhi crisp jr."

The other racers began paying their fees. Jr turned to the twins

"Your middle name begins with R? Vot does it stand for?" Jr asked, never knowing this from his friend

"Ralph, named after wreck it Ralph"

"My middle names Schweetz. We didn't think the announcer would mention our middle initials" said Lucy

"May ze best racer vin, though in all honesty Lucy, I am going to beat you, my kart is faster than yours" Said Jr

"What does that mean?" Asked Lucy, a little angered

"Vot? Just a little thing to know who you're dealing wiz. My father is a great racer and I'm modeled after him. Ve May get along off the track, but on, consider us rivals, nothing vrong wiz that right? Zough in all honesty, keep your magic powers to yourself, that's such an unfair advantage, more than your family's glitching" said jr before walking away

lucy clenched her fist, she was a little angered, and a nearby lamp post's lightbulb shattered.

"Lucy" Kevin reminded her

She turned to the smashed bulb.

"Sorry" Said Lucy

"Don't take it too personally, he's just competitive, and so are you, just be yourself" Said Kevin

All the racers had finished paying their entry fees, and sour bill brought out a wheel with every racers face on it.

"And now that that's out of the way, I have something else for our new racers that they may not know, but we don't do the roster races on just this track anymore, to give variety and to keep your skills sharpened, every racer has their own custom track, we all know this. Now I'm going to spin this wheel and whoever's face the arrow lands on, that racers track will be the place we have our roster race" said Vanellope

Vanellope spun the wheel hard and everyone watched to see who it would land on.

"Please not taffytas track, I hate ze look of it" Jr said quietly to himself

"I hope we don't have to race Adorabeezle or Snowannas tracks, they're so cold" Said Kevin to his sister

"I hope it doesn't land on candlehead, her tracks very tough" said Lucy

The wheel slowed down, and much to lucys horror, the arrow had landed on candlehead.

"Well looks like our new racers get a challenge, birthday cake raceway it is" Said Vanellope

All the racers drove away from the royal raceway and followed Vanellope to candleheads track, birthday cake raceway. While candlehead may not have been a very bright racer most of the time, she was skilled in creating her custom track. The track had many surprises such as cherry bombs, icing mines hidden throughout, ice cream mortars, and hidden throughout the track, reprogrammed and painted hunter killer tanks and terminators from a long ago invasion of sugar rush fired at racers, not with plasma or bullets like they once used, but with sprinkles that made karts move slower from weight, ice cream, Cherry bombs, candle missiles, and other surprises. While candleheads track wasn't easy, the racers loved the challenges it brought and making it through proved how skilled a racer was, and it proved to be popular with players looking for a challenge. This was also the only track in the game not to have power ups, so racers really needed skill to get through and win.

All the racers moved into starting positions on the track. In the distance, the racers could see the HK tanks rising from birthday cakes into positions to fire their weapons at the racers. Lucy clutched her steering wheel tight. Her mother who was parked in front of her turned around and spoke to her and Kevin.

"Good luck kids, you're gonna need it" Said Vanellope

"Yes good luck Lucy, you'll need it" Said Jr

All the racers revved their engines and waited for the green light to start.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

All the karts sped off from the starting line and into the cake themed track. Lodhi Jr and Lucy took an early lead and found themselves in a big open space surrounded by cherry bombs. An hk tank turned its guns towards the 2s karts and fired candle missles. They both got hit and the candles exploded, slowing their karts down, even worse than the sprinkles the tank began firing.

"Vot kind of track is zis?" Jr shouted

Jubileena took the lead from them

"You newbies better keep your eyes peeled, this tracks full of crazy, aaahh"

A giant scoop of vanilla ice cream landed on her kart

"Oh, Ala Mode"

"You were saying jube's?" Rancis Asked as he passed her

Kevin caught up to Lucy and jr and the 3 found themselves in a long stretch of track. Terminators painted red and white popped out of the ground and fired icing down the track in attempts to blind the racers. Lodhi had quick thinking and dodged every blast of icing shot at him, Lucy got hit a couple times, but Kevin wasn't so lucky.

"Aaah, I can't see, I can't see"

Kevin swerved off the track straight into the terminators, running them over and slicing them in half. Kevin swerved back onto the track and past his friend and sister.

"I'm winning" Kevin said to himself

The 3 entered a dimly lit tunnel with Vanellope trailing close behind. She glitched past them

"No rules on special abilities" said Vanellope

"No fair" shouted Jr

Lucy and Kevin glitched a bit further ahead of jr. this angered him. He accelerated his kart to catch up. The racers had reached the final part of the track, it was mostly a wide open canyon, but it was also the most challenging. The most HK tanks lay perched on birthday cakes with t-600 and t-1 terminators, all painted to resemble decorated cakes. The t-1's and HK tanks fired sprinkles at the karts from their Gatling guns and cannons to slow them down, while the 600's fired frosting and threw cherry bombs onto the course.

"Zis is madness" jr shouted

2 of the tanks focused their fire on vanellope and stopped her dead in her tracks

"Scrap" said Vanellope

She began trying to wipe the excess heavy sprinkles off her kart as the tanks turned their attentions to the other racers, blinding them or slowing them down tremendously. The only racers who seemed to be fairing well were Lucy and jr. The terminators closer to them focused their fire of dessert toppings towards them, but they both dodged the attacks. They were nearing the end of the canyon which at the end held a long stretch of road, the final stretch. Lucy and jr got next to each other.

"No way I'm losing to you" Said Lucy

She stretched her arm out and tried using her force powers on jrs steering wheel.

"Oh no you don't" Said Jr

He bumped his kart into lucys and pushed her towards a big cheesecake. Jr veered off from her and towards the end of the canyon. Lucy drove through the cake and caught the attention of the final tanks. They fired all they had at her and caused her kart to stop dead in its tracks.

"No no NO NO NO NO NO!" Lucy shouted angrily

Lucy desperately began pushing the sprinkles off her kart. Other racers began passing her and she moved faster to try and get her kart operable. A t-600 approached her and she merely used the force to lift it up and crush it by clenching her fist. Lucy started her kart again and drove out of the canyon, though not as fast as she wanted, the 600 got caught to her kart. She crossed the finish line and finished the race. Jr had gotten first place. Her mom, dad, and brother all got on the roster for finishing 3rd, 4th, and 6th places. Lucy wasn't as lucky, she placed 11th place, not last, but not within the 9 places needed to be on the roster. Lucy jumped out of her kart, threw her helmet on the ground, and began kicking her foot at the dead terminator. She kicked its head and began jumping up and down in pain.

"Somebody's a sore loser" Jr said to himself as he watched from his kart

Rancis, Vanellope, and Kevin each came over to her.

"I can't believe I lost. And I can't believe I didn't make the roster, that's even worse" said Lucy

"Well that was a hard course princess" Rancis said

"There's always tomorrow, at a different track no doubt" Said Kevin

"You alright Lucy?" Asked Vanellope

"I will, I just need time to think about this" Said Lucy

"You're welcome to watch today's races from my grandstand" Said Vanellope

"Thanks for the offer mom, but I think I'm just gonna drive around, practice my driving" Said Lucy "Good job Kevin, good luck today. I'll see you later"

Lucy hugged her family and they walked away. Jr approached her.

"I see somebody's a sore loser" Said Jr

"Go away jr, don't bother me" Said Lucy bitterly

"I vonted to congratulate you on your racing today, at least until I saw you try to use your magic powers on me. Not very fair Lucy" Said Jr

Lucy was getting really angry. To avoid doing something she was going to regret, she got in her kart and started her engine. Jr noticed the terminator still stuck to the back of the kart.

"You do know zere's-

"I KNOW! I LIKE IT!" Lucy shouted angrily

She slammed her foot on the gas pedal and drove off the track, dragging the terminator with her. Jr shook his head.

"Sore loser, but she did make a great rival" Said Jr


	20. Meeting Mocho part 1

This is a sequel to the last chapter, Mocho Smoreline belongs to my friend Mangle6. This will cause a minor continuity issue, I explained Lucy and mocho are new friends in the escape castle Wolfenstein chapters a few chapters back, in changing things up, this will be their first meeting and what that was a little bit back was just one of their meetings, enough said. Hope you enjoy this.

(Near the candy cane forest)

After losing the roster race, Lucy drove around aimlessly for a bit, still frustrated for her loss. Since her family had won and her friends were either sick or busy, she was gonna be alone til tonight. She did plan to watch her family race from her throne in vanellopes grandstand, but she wouldn't do that at least til a little later. She drove into the candy cane forest and stopped somewhere in the middle of it, somewhere close to diet cola mountain, this was the perfect place to be alone.

"Rotten Lodhi Jr steals my win, I'll show him tomorrow, I'm just as good a racer as he is" said Lucy to herself

She heard sparking noises. She turned to see the t-600 from candleheads track was still stuck to her kart.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about you"

Lucy got out of her kart and began kicking at the arms attempting to pry them loose. The thing was very strong and heavy. The lights in the head kept flickering on and off on the thing. Lucy had managed to kick the arms off, but they tore a small piece of the kart off, leaving a hole. Frustrated, Lucy kicked the machine before jumping in pain. She stopped when she heard someone giggle

"Hello? Is someone there?" Lucy called out

the giggling stopped and something moved quickly away. Lucy ignored it

"Probably some animal, or a Laffy Taffy" Lucy told herself

Lucy walked away from her kart, wanting to clear her head from her loss. Had jr not bumped her she could've been able to race with her family. Now here she was alone with a dead robot. Lucy made sure not to wander too far from her kart, not wanting to get lost. She stumbled upon another terminator in the forest within a short distance from her kart hiding behind a big gumdrop, a T-1, she'd never been close to one before, it was taller than her, and it was covered in sugar and rusting from weather. Its 2 Gatling guns were pointed to the ground, covered in sugar dust, while the bullet chain was still connected to each gun, she doubt they fired anymore. It's head was almost completely removed from its body, only a few wires holding it together.

Lucy hopped onto the machine and grabbed one of the guns, playing around with it out of pure boredom, pretending she was shooting the gun at enemies. Lucy pushed something on the cannon and jumped back in fright when the gun actually fired.

"Ok so I won't mess with that anymore" Said Lucy

She turned the gun away and got back on the ground, leaning against the machines tank treads. From her position she could see her kart not very far.

"Guess I'm not the only one who wanted to be alone, terminators aren't found often out here" Said Lucy to the dead machine

Lucy lied down on the ground and stared at the sky.

"It's not fair, I should've won that race. I should've been playable today. Why did I have to use my powers? Not my fault I have them" Lucy said to herself

Lucy sighed

"Could be worse, I could be like you right now" Lucy said to the dead machine

Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out.

"Maybe some music can clear my mind. Where are my earbuds?"

Lucy dug in her pocket but realized her earbuds weren't there, but she had a spare pair of headphones in her kart. Lucy stood up and began walking back to her kart. In the distance she could hear other karts racing, arcade must've been open, she didn't really care. Must be fun she thought being out there. She opened up a hidden compartment in her kart and pulled out a pair of black headphones before walking back to the dead machine. She placed the headphones over her head and connected them to her phone before choosing a song, viva la vida from coldplay. She leaned back against the machines treads.

"Could be worse, I could be like the guy in this song"

Lucy closed her eyes and began to doze off, a little nap couldn't hurt, and she had an alarm connected to her phone to let her know if her kart was being messed with. Within a few minutes, Lucy was lightly snoring, and something emerged from the bushes. It was a male child, around lucys age, he was half human, while his upper body and head were human, his bottom half and his ears were that of a rabbit. His ears were slightly covered in chocolate, and he wore a simple shirt and shorts but no shoes. He approached the sleeping princess, curious.

"Never seen her this close. She looks pretty"

He was so glad she couldn't hear him, at least he figured she couldn't hear him. It was best not to disturb her, being princess of the game meant she could do something bad to him if he even looked at her the wrong way. The boy walked over to her kart parked nearby, it was decorated in a unique way. He stayed clear of the t-600 lying on the ground, still clutching a piece of the kart. He looked behind the kart to see the hole it made, revealing some of the machinery underneath.

The boy looked through the hole and shook his head. Must've been a big accident running into that machine and having it tear off a piece of the kart. The boy got up but hit his head, causing the alarm to go off on the kart. An alarm sound blared through lucys headphones, startling Lucy awake, glitching and screaming. She looked at her phone, a message popped up saying her kart was in danger. The boy quickly hid in some bushes.

Lucy threw off her headphones and ran for her kart

"Nobody's stealing, huh?"

There was no one around. She hit something on her phone to turn off the alarm.

"Is there anyone out here?" Lucy called out

She heard a sneeze and heard a bush rustling. She marched over to it and opened it to reveal the child.

"P p princess Lucy, fancy seeing you here. I'd love to stay and chat but-

The boy quickly took off on all fours, but he found himself being lifted up. He was frightened. He was turned towards Lucy who had her arm stretched out. She moved him towards her.

"Princess, I'm so sorry princess, I wasn't trying to steal your kart, i was just looking, p p pleas don't hurt me" the boy begged

Lucy dropped the boy on the ground, gently.

"I believe you, you're too scared to try and steal from me" Said Lucy

"T t the lifting thing? H how'd you do that? No one can do that"

"Those are my force powers" said Lucy

"Force powers? What are those? How do you have them?" The boy asked weakly

An evil laugh echoed in lucys head

"Palpatine" she whispered quietly

"Im sorry what?"

Lucy turned away from him

"I don't want to talk about it" Said Lucy

"But I want to-

"I SAID I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT FREAK!" Lucy shouted angrily

The boy was scared. He began to shed tears before breaking down crying. He started walking away. Lucy, upon realizing her mistake, used her force powers to bring him back

"No wait don't go. I'm terribly sorry for calling you that. I've just been having a bad day is all, I would never call anyone that. I'm really really sorry, please forgive me"

'Sniff'

"Do you mean that?" The boy Asked

Lucy nodded

The boy wiped his tears.

"I'm very sorry for that outburst, I'm sensitive about talking about my powers. Where are my manners, I'm Lucy Fluggerbutter"

"I know who you are princess"

"You don't have to call me that. I don't force people to do that" Said Lucy

"Sorry princess. My names mocho, Mocho Smoreline. I've seen you around school. Of course we don't have classes together. I never thought I'd meet you. Not much is known about you besides what's released to the public. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing royal stuff or something?"

Lucy sighed.

"Well, I actually-

Lucy would never finish her sentence, somehow the 2 didn't hear it but the terminator had rebooted itself. It must've gone back to its original programming because it grabbed mocho by the ears and threw him into a tree, hard.

"Ow, my head"

Despite not having legs anymore it was still just as tough. The machine knocked Lucy to the ground and got over her, trying to smash her head open. Lucy dodged the attacks and glitched out of the way. She reached for her skirt but realized something, she was defenseless

"Fudge, I don't have my lightsaber"

The machine crawled towards her. Lucy went to the damaged T-1 and grabbed one of the Gatling guns. She pointed the gun at the machine and screamed as she fired a barrage of bullets at the machine. The machine went down and Lucy could hear it power down. The eyes stopped glowing red, it was dead. Lucy ran to check on mocho who was sitting against the tree

"Are you ok? I'm sorry that happened, I should've got rid of that thing after the roster race"

"I'll be fine. That was so brave of you doing that. I bet you're a very brave princess, I wish I was like you" said Mocho

"Oh you don't want to be like me, I'm just lucky those guns still fire, I'm not brave."

"Did you say you raced in the roster race? That's so cool, I bet you were amazing. Why aren't you with the other racers?" Mocho Asked

Lucy hesitated answering for a moment.

"You really want to know?" Asked lucy

He nodded. Lucy led him back to her kart and sat him down.

"You May not like everything I'm about to say" Said Lucy

"I can take it princess, I've been through worse" Said Mocho

"Ok, well here's what happened earlier this morning"


	21. Meeting Mocho part 2

For the next few minutes, Lucy told mocho about her disastrous race and why she was out here.

"I'm sorry to hear that princess. Be honest I don't really care about racing but it sounds like you were so close" Said Mocho

"I let my foolish pride get to me" Said Lucy

"That Lodhi kid sounds like a jerk, you should do something bad to him. Or don't, it's not my choice to make" Said Mocho

"We May not get along on the track but he's just ok to me at least. He's my brothers best friend" Said Lucy

Lucy wiped some sweat from her head.

"Mod it's hot out here" Said Lucy

"That's not a problem, I got someplace we can go, my secret hangout spot, I got drinks and snacks, and it's shaded" Said Mocho

"Is it far?" Asked Lucy

"Just a short drive, should be no problem getting to" Said Mocho

Lucy got into her kart and mocho hopped behind her seat. She started the engine and slowly drove through the forest, following Mocho's directions. They reached the site of a few broken candy cane trees, with a taffy swamp nearby. Among the trees was the wreck of something Lucy had never seen, an aerial hunter killer from terminator salvation. They were rare in sugar rush, when the terminators invaded in 2013 not many aerials came with them. Mocho hopped out of the kart and dragged Lucy into a hole in one of the engines. They climbed inside towards the main part of the machine, the ceiling had a few holes with light coming in, it was surprisingly cool inside. Mocho turned on some electric lanterns to reveal the hiding spot had a cooler, a couple pillows, and a backpack which had snacks he shared with Lucy.

"You like brownies right?" Asked mocho

Lucy nodded and began eating. He opened a cooler and tossed her a Coca Cola bottle.

"Cool hangout spot huh? I found this thing just out of pure random a year ago. When I need to hide or just time to think I come here. Not sure what this was though, but I think it came from another game" Said Mocho

Lucy began taking her jacket off.

"You seriously don't know what this is?" Asked Lucy

"No, do you?" Asked mocho

Lucy leaned back in a dark corner, not wanting mocho to see her shirt.

"This is an aerial hunter killer" Said Lucy

Mocho almost choked on his brownie

"Hunter killer? wh-wh-What's that?" Asked Mocho nervously

"It's from the game terminator salvation, designed to fly and kill humans"

Mocho was visibly horrified

"My hangout spots a killer machine? Like that thing you killed earlier?" Mocho asked

"This things long dead, it's missing too many parts, it'll never fly again, and I didn't see it's weapons when we came in, they've been stripped long ago" Said Lucy

"Well that's a relief, though I'm probably never coming here again after today" Said Mocho "So tell me about yourself princess, you must live a great life"

"How do you think my life is?" Asked Lucy

"Well you probably get whatever you want when you want, people give you nothing but respect, I'm guessing you dress much better than that when not out in public"

"Thosere all wrong mocho, I'm not as spoiled as you think, I get an allowance sure but I don't get what I want when I want it. And this outfit? That's my everyday outfit" Said Lucy

"You must be joking" Said Mocho

"No mocho, I'm not" Said Lucy

"Could you come into the light, i wish to see you more, that's if you don't mind" Said Mocho

"Fine, whatever" Said Lucy

She did just that and mocho got a better look at her t shirt, it was pink and had a my little pony character on it.

"Is that fluttershy? That's so cool" Said mocho before covering his mouth

Lucy raised an eyebrow

"You actually know who this is? No one I've met knows who this is without me telling them, not many people care" Said Lucy

"Ignore that little outburst" mocho Said before giving a quick laugh

"You like mlp don't you mocho" Said lucy

"Please don't laugh, but yes."

Lucy smiled.

"Your secrets safe with me, never met someone else who likes my hobby. Now back to the other questions, no I'm not treated with respect all the time, I've almost died 2 years ago actually"

Mocho was horrified hearing that, who would do such a thing?

"Why would anyone want to kill you? Who tried to kill you?" Asked mocho

"Clone troopers, though I don't expect you to know what those are. They're one of the reasons I have my force powers" Said Lucy

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk more about them huh?" Mocho asked

Lucy started getting horrible flashbacks. She began hearing voices in her head

"Kill the Jedi"

"Jedi traitors"

"I HATE YOU"

"Your family doesn't love you"

"Do what must be done"

Lucy turned away from mocho, holding back some tears

"I don't want to talk about it, it's too painful to remember" Said Lucy

"I'm sorry, I won't ask again" Said Mocho

The 2 ate and drank in silence for a bit. Mocho continued looking at Lucy.

"You are very pretty princess, almost look like your mom" Said Mocho

"I know" Said Lucy

"I like your bracelets too, the gold one especially, golds my favorite color"

Lucy looked at her right arm and slid off the bracelet he was referring to, a simple gold ring bracelet.

"This comes from one of my best friends, her names Amy rose, she's a pink hedgehog from another game. I literally just met her and she gave this to me, Said I seemed like a nice girl. I wear this to remember her." Said Lucy

"I bet she sounds nice" Said Mocho

"She is, but she's also tough if she needs to be. While I like this thing, my necklace is my most prized piece, birthday gift from mom, first nice piece of jewelry I've ever owned. She never expected me to like it this long but I have, and when it gets too short, I simply extend it, simple really, I never take it off" Said Lucy

"Really?" Asked Mocho

"I'm really protective of my jewelry, it's weird I know but that's just me."

Lucy looked at her watch, it was a little past noon.

"Well mocho, thanks for the snacks but I think I better get going"

"Do you have to go? I enjoy your company, I thought we were becoming friends"

"You don't want me for a friend, I'm not what you think I am. My life's not perfect, I get bullied for my shyness, I've been flushed down toilets. You ever been flushed down a toilet mocho? It feels cramped" Said Lucy

"That's something we have in common, I've been flushed down too. I'm bullied for my looks I mean just look at me. I think you'd be a great friend for me, I don't have any friends, you're the first person to talk to me in a nice way" Said Mocho

Lucy turned to him

"You don't have any friends?" Asked Lucy

He nodded

"I have my family but the only other thing I talk to really is that dead machine you were sleeping against when I found you. Can we be friends? Please? You seem so nice"

Lucy sighed.

"Well even though I just met you, I'll give you a chance, see what happens, in fact I even have a place you can use as your new hangout spot since you're scared of this hk now" Said Lucy

"Really? Where?" Asked Mocho

(Diet cola mountain)

Lucy was leading mocho into the secret passageway into the mountain.

"What is this place?"

"My moms first home" Said Lucy

"President Vanellope lived here?" Asked mocho a little surprised

"She lived here until wreck it Ralph came to her rescue. Mom hasn't used this place in years, should make a perfect hideout for you. I'm sorry mocho but I really gotta go, I promised to see my family for lunch and I need to be at the track by 1"

Lucy checked her watch again, it was 12:30.

"Will I see you again?" Mocho asked

"You can always come to my house" Said Lucy

"No, not ready for that. Maybe meet me here sometime, or at school, assuming we see each other"

"I promise. I'll see you around mocho"

"Bye princess"

Lucy ran out of the mountain, leaving mocho alone to survey his new hideout.

(At the royal raceway)

Lucy had made it to the track to watch the end of one of the races, her brother had won. A trophy landed in his arms. Kevin cheered

"You rock" Kevin told to the player playing the game

Lucy clapped for her brother. The player left the seat, leaving the game unattended. Kevin ran up to his sister.

"Congrats bro" Said Lucy

"Feeling better sis? Your outburst this morning didn't go unnoticed" Said Kevin

"I'll be fine, I'll make the roster tomorrow, then you and me can see who's the better racer." Said Lucy

"Now that's the sis I know. So where've you been all morning, just driving around?" Asked Kevin

"I did for a little bit, spent some time in the forest, made a new friend" Said Lucy

"A new friend huh? Anyone I know?" Asked Kevin

"No. I'd tell you more about him but I frankly haven't learned much, he's shy like me. I invited him over but he seems scared to come by. Give him time, he'll come by" Said Lucy

"If you say so. Come on let's go eat, I'm starving. Mom got us burgers" Said Kevin

"Sweet" Said Lucy


	22. Chapter 22

Before I begin I'd like to thank my friend DustR25 for this idea, he writes some great stories you should check him out sometime. This idea takes place after chapter 7 I believe of my old story Misadventures of Lucy and Kevin, lucys fall to the dark side part 3. In that Lucy got her force powers which I've mentioned plenty of times, and this idea talks about the family dealing with them, vanellope is supportive but Kevin and rancis want them gone or limited, which causes fighting among the family. Hope you enjoy this

(Sugar rush castle, twins age 7)

In the throne room of the castle, vanellope and her family sat on their thrones listening to a candy man present something he wanted to build to the family, as part of ruling the game they all had to listen to these types of presentations because they all needed to approve of something being built in the game. Vanellope and rancis weren't all that impressed, Kevin was playing with diecast Star Wars ships, and Lucy was asleep. She wasn't asleep because she found the presentation boring, it's because she didn't sleep well that night, last night her family saw she was given Jedi force powers and she tried to kill them. One thing led to another and now they had a dead body to dispose of later in diet cola mountain.

"Along with providing work for citizens my business will generate-

The candy man looked towards the sleeping princess. Lucy was curled up under a blanket clutching her favorite pony toy Kevin recently repaired

"That's it I can't deal with this. Could your daughter at least try and show some respect for me?"

"We had a pretty rough night, her especially. She didn't sleep very well last night." Said Rancis

"Well id appreciate it if she WOKE UP!"

Lucy glitched awake, startled.

"I'm up, I'm up. Is the presentation over?" Lucy asked

"Id appreciate it princess if you payed attention to my-

Lucy casually raised her hand and used her force powers to raise the candy man up and out the doors.

"Come back in a week and we'll make our decision, bye now"

Lucy used her powers to shut and lock the front door.

"Now that that's over, when are we getting rid of you know who's body?" Kevin asked

"It'll have to wait til nightfall, less suspicious" Said Vanellope

"I cant believe he almost made Lucy kill us" said Kevin

"You guys don't hate me for that do you?" Lucy asked

"No sweetie we don't hate you" Said Vanellope

"While that man did things to you, that doesn't mean we love you any less" Said Rancis

"And look at it this way, those powers of yours could be great when you start racing" said Vanellope

"Hold on a second nelly, you're not suggesting Lucy keep those powers are you?" Asked Rancis

"What? I have my glitching, this could be her power. And what do you mean am I seriously letting her keep them? Not like we can get rid of them, we gotta be supportive" said Vanellope

"I was thinking we could go into the code room and see if we can remove them from her code box. What do you say princess?" Rancis Asked Lucy

"Well to be honest daddy, as weird as it is having them, I think they could be useful in some regards" said Lucy

"See? Our daughter wants to keep them" Said Vanellope

"You can't be serious sis, why would you want to keep them?" Kevin asked

"Kev, out of everyone here I thought you would be supportive of me having them" said Lucy

"I know I'm the Star Wars nerd in this house but honestly Lucy, I find your powers creepy. And after what you did last night, I'm kind of scared of what you can do with them. I'm gonna have to agree with dad" Said Kevin

"Thank you son" said Rancis "I'm personally gonna go to her code box and make her somewhat normal again"

Kevin stood up

"I'm coming too dad" Kevin said

"That's not going to work, coding doesn't work like that" said Vanellope

"We at least have to try. You saw what lucys capable of, it could be dangerous"'Kevin said before disappearing behind a curtain with Rancis

Lucy and vanellope turned to each other

"Mommy, you don't think my powers are dangerous do you?" Lucy asked

"Whether they're dangerous to you or not, I like to think of it as a special gift you've been given, even if they were under bad circumstances. How about we get some ice cream, then we can talk more"

"I'd like that" said Lucy

(Code room)

Kevin and rancis drifted into the code searching for lucys box.

"There's so many, how are we supposed to find lucys?" Kevin Asked

Rancis drifted towards Vanellopes box in the middle and looked around it.

"I'm guessing near your mothers" Said Rancis

The 2 found Lucy and Kevin's code boxes floating next to each other close to Vanellopes. Rancis tapped on lucys box and info came up.

"Now, how are we going to remove whatever it is she got?" Rancis asked

"I honestly don't know dad. The force works in a strange way" Said Kevin "I'm wondering if this is my fault she has them"

"Your fault? Why would it be your fault?" Rancis asked

"Its my fault Lucy got shot by that clone trooper in revenge of the sith, I broke her favorite toy, she focused all her anger towards me. That anger caused Palpatine to find her, manipulate her, alter her code" Said Kevin

He wiped a couple tears

"I am such a bad brother, this is all my fault what happened last night happened"

Ranics patted his son on the back.

"Dont blame yourself Kevin, CandleHead's the one who made that machine. You did your best to protect Lucy, and you did fix her toy, and without the magic hammer" Said Rancis

"I wanted to show I actually cared" Said Kevin

"In time I'm sure she'll forgive you fully. We've all done bad things son, your mom has endangered this game, I once gave up everything I owned, even my house, for a kart I crashed minutes later" said Rancis

"You have?"

"Yep. But I must say that incident helped your mom and me get closer, not that I didn't care about her before. Point is we both know lucy doesn't want these powers, and we're going to help her" said Rancis

(Castle dining room)

Vanellope and Lucy sat alone eating ice cream sundaes. Lucy was telling vanellope how she met palpatine and how she got her new powers.

"He told me you guys didn't love me. That I needed to kill you all. I don't know why I listened, I was just so angry at what happened to me. I'm really sorry mom, I'm sorry for-

"Lucy, it's ok. He corrupted you, yes, but you're fine now, we all are" Said Vanellope

"I can't wait til we get to diet cola mountain and throw his body in the molten cola, it'll be sweet payback for what he did to me. Do you really think my power could be great in a race?" Lucy asked

"Absolutely. You just need more practice is all. I know your father and brother think your power's dangerous, but I believe you can use it for good. Show them wrong. I don't want to argue with your father more than I have to" said Vanellope

Lucy took a bite of her sundae

"Thanks for this talk mom, it's feels nice letting this out" said Lucy

"Anytime princess, anytime" Said Vanellope

(Back in the code room)

Rancis was frustrated, lucys dna was too corrupted to change back to her original self, she was stuck with her powers.

"Curse that man, lucys too far gone" Said Rancis

"So what're we gonna do?" Asked Kevin

"You just try and keep being good to your sister. I don't know how I'm gonna talk to your mother now after what I said. Perhaps we could find a way to limit what she does with them" Said Rancis

"You really think that's possible?" Asked Kevin

"Anything can happen in games" Said Rancis


	23. Trip to game land pt 1

I decided to put the last chapters idea on temporary hold as I think of ideas for it. Til then here's a new idea involving game land

(Castle game room, twins age: 15)

It had been one year since the creation of game land, a world filled with many different characters from games and cartoons that had games. It was created in response to a little incident that happened over a year ago with Vanellopes family and an enemy of theirs, but that's a whole other story. The twins were preparing their game jumper to go inside, they were finally comfortable enough to let their friends visit, though only 2 were showing up

"So what're you and jr gonna do?" Lucy asked kevin

"Just wander around, let him take it all in. He's thrilled to be coming along. Shame Maddie couldn't make it" Said Kevin, referring to his girlfriend (property of author Jubileena)

"Nat couldn't make it either, said something about repairing her kart" Said Lucy

"So did Ella" Said Kevin

(Ella property of captain Alaska, nat property of i'm Reader anon, I feel these should be mentioned)

"So What're you and mocho gonna do?" Kevin asked

"Visit friends on pony island, he likes that stuff. Hopefully he won't learn about that time I was a you know what in game land" Said Lucy

"Im sure he won't. How'd you convince him to come here?" Kevin asked

"I told him I wanted to hang out here and do stuff, boy will he be in for a surprise" Said Lucy

There was a knock on the door, and Kevin opened it. Standing outside was his friend Lodhi Jr who patted Kevin on the back, and lucys friend mocho who ran up to her.

"So you guys ready to go?" Kevin asked

"Been vaiting all veek for zis" Said Lodhi

"Go where?" Mocho asked

lucy grabbed mocho by his arm.

"You'll see" Said Lucy

"I thought we were hanging out here" mocho Said with worry in his voice

"No, this was the only way I'd get you to come" Said Lucy before grabbing her purse off a chair "Push the button Kevin"

Kevin turned on the console and activated the game jumper. The machine lit up and in a bright flash, the 4 were transported to game land, landing on a sidewalk. Lodhi was impressed, there were different creatures all over the place, mocho was horrified.

"See you later sis, come on Lodhi" Said Kevin

Kevin and Lodhi left the 2 alone. Lucy let go of Mocho's arm

"Where are we?" Mocho asked

"Game land, you know, that place I'm always talking about with all those game characters, surely you saw some of them when they lived in sugar rush for a few days last year" Said Lucy

"No I didn't first of all, and I don't like it here, it looks different. What if we run into trouble, decepticons, stormtroopers, dinosaurs, pirates-

"Mocho, relax, I'm gonna be right here with you. Now come on we have a flight we need to catch" Said Lucy

"Flight? We're gonna fly?" Mocho asked terrified

"It's the fastest way to get to pony island, it's farthest from the mainland" Said lucy

"Pony island, why would I want to go there? What's there?" Mocho asked

"What do you think is there?" Lucy asked

Mocho thought for a moment

"You mean-

"Yes, she's there, along with everyone else" Said Lucy

"You won this round Lucy, but it'll take time getting used to things here" Said Mocho

The 2 walked off in the opposite direction of Kevin and jr

(With Kevin)

"Zis place is so cool. No vonder you helped make it" Said Lodhi

"We made it mostly to get these guys all out of our house, that wasn't fun" Said Kevin

"Yes I still remember the day zose singing ponies appeared on Main Street and ze crowd zrew food at you and your family" said Lodhi

"Yeah that wasn't fun, but everything's fine now. These guys all have a home here, and the games constantly evolving by itself. There's stores, restaurants, attractions"

"I vont to see it all" Lodhi Said

"And you will, I'm gonna take you up one of the skyscrapers and have a look at all the islands" Said Kevin

Lodhi got distracted by a red and white sports car parked in front of a restaurant. He got up close and admired it

"Now zis is a cool car" Said Lodhi

"Be careful Lodhi, whatever you do don't touch him" Kevin warmed cautiously

"Him? Kevin, zis is a car, not a person" said Lodhi

"That's not an ordinary car, that's knockout" said Kevin

"Whose knockout?" Lodhi asked

"Knockout is a decepticon, and he's not too fond of many humans, you do as much as chip his paint off he will cut you in half" Kevin warned

"Kevin, I zink you're overreacting" said Lodhi

"I'd listen to your friend if I were you"

"Who said that?" Lodhi Asked

The car transformed into a giant robot with red eyes. He looked at Lodhi

"Whose your friend Kevin?" Knockout asked

"He knows you?" Lodhi asked

"Everyone here knows my family" said Kevin "And yes knockout, this is my friend Lodhi, he's one of the best racers in my game"

"Really, should put that to the test sometime, I do love a good race. You clearly have a taste for nice cars. I myself am an automobile enthusiast. But listen to Kevin here, Lodhi is it? You mess with my paint job, and I'll mess up you, got that fleshy?" Knockout asked

Lodhi nodded. Knockout transformed back into a car.

"Glad you understand, now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to enjoy a power down" Said Knockout

Kevin and Lodhi walked away from knockout.

"I could easily beat him in a race" Lodhi said confidently

"Another time, today we're just looking around" Said Kevin

"Yes, right, just looking" Said Lodhi

(With mocho And Lucy)

The 2 sat in the passenger cabin of a starspeeder 3000, currently flying with other passengers to pony island. Mocho had his eyes shut tight and squeezing lucys hand and armrest, he was scared of heights and flying, but Lucy said this was the quickest way there.

"Sentients, we are approaching pony island, please remain seated til we come to a full and complete stop, then be sure to have your scan docs ready for any moment. Thank you for flying star tours" said the droid pilot

The starspeeder landed at the gate and the doors opened. Mocho opened his eyes and unclipped his seat belt. Lucy pulled a card out of her purse.

"I got you one of these, don't lose it and hold onto it all all times when here" Said Lucy

Mocho took the card and nodded. Mocho was happy to be on the ground, he couldn't wait to meet his favorite my little pony characters Lucy mentioned lived in game land, but his excitement faded when he and Lucy left the spaceport. Much to his horror, 2 imperial star destroyers orbited overhead. The town had stormtroopers patrolling everywhere, scout walkers patrolled the streets. A lambda class imperial shuttle landed in the distance and let off more stormtroopers.

"This isn't what i wanted to see today" Said Mocho

"The imperials won't bother us mocho, come on. Fluttershys house is outside town near the forest" Lucy said

Mocho grabbed lucys hand. He was a little disappointed, he wanted to see the place on his own but not with all these troopers around, now he didn't want to leave lucys side. He saw characters he recognized and listened to some conversations

"Your identification, now" an officer ordered threateningly

"I'm just trying to sell some apples, nothing wrong with that" Said an orange pony with a hat, applejack mocho knew her name to be

"All trade must be registered with the empire by order of his majesty, Emperor Palpatine" Said the officer

"He ain't my Emperor" aj Said before showing some papers

Mocho looked in a different direction, he looked at a blue unicorn being beaten by stormtroopers

"Show me some identification"

"Do not resist"

mocho turned away. He then looked at a white and purple unicorn rolling grey uniforms towards a shuttle, and spied imperial officers chatting in front of a restaurant.

"How can these primitive creatures eat this stuff, flower sandwiches and salads"

"Can't believe they're treating us like we're the evil ones. We're bringing peace and order"

"Did you hear about the rainbow colored one?"

"Rainbow, yes, detained and sentenced to repairing tie fighters for the ones she knocked out of the sky. She got off too easy I think"

"We're almost out of town mocho" Lucy assured him

The 2 were stopped by stormtroopers and an imperial officer upon nearing the edge of the town

"Identification please" said the officer

Mocho gave the officer his card Lucy gave him and Lucy pulled her own out of her purse. The officer ran them through a tablet like device he was holding. After a few moments, he gave them their cards back

"Move along" Said one of the troopers


	24. Trip to game land pt 2

Lucy and mocho arrived at a cottage just outside of town.

"Is this-

"Yes this is her home, shes a good friend of mine here, she knows we're coming" Said Lucy

The 2 approached the front door, but before lucy could knock, the door opened, revealing a yellow pegasus with pink hair. mochos jaw dropped open

"You're early, what a surprise, i was going to meet you at the spaceport"

"Hello fluttershy, good to see you, this is mocho, he's been looking forward to meeting you" said Lucy

Mocho couldnt hold his excitement anymore, with the biggest smile on his face, he hopped up and down with glee and began speaking fast.

"I cant believe you're real, how old are you, are you dating anyone, why do you tolerate that rabbit of yours, whats your favorite food, how fast is rainbow, what do you like to-

Lucy covered his mouth.

"Hes very excited obviously" said Lucy

"Understandable, you're an interesting looking creature i must say. ill explain anything you want to know over lunch, i was just about to head into town, itll be my treat" said Fluttershy

"In town? you mean with-

"It'll be fine mocho, they wont hurt you" said Lucy

"Not all the imperials are bad, ive befriended some of them and theyre really nice, such as the one next to you"

Mocho looked around, but no one else was with him except for lucy.

"You haven't told him?"

"I wasn't planning to" said Lucy

"Oh, this is awkward"

"Lucy, you were one of them?" mocho asked surprised

lucy gave a nervous laugh.

"So about that lunch" said Lucy

(Kevin and jr)

the 2 stood inside a tall building in game land known only as the observation tower. They stood in front of a computer monitor in front of a large window, controlling outside cameras to see their surroundings.

"Thats pirate island, gamer island, super hero island, nicktoons island, in space theres cybertron and the death star. Too many places to name" said Kevin

Lodhi controlled the cameras and turned them towards pony island, he hated seeing the 2 star destroyers orbiting over it

"Vot island is zat?" lodhi asked

"Thats pony island, lucys there right now, we're not going anywhere near that place" Said Kevin

"Primitive creatures zey may be, but no creature deserves to suffer under those bucketheads" Lodhi said "Vy vould ze imperials vont to occupy zere home?"

"Lucy says the ponies have a large supply of precious gems, looting maybe? i dont know. lucy can take care of herself there i know that" said Kevin

"I'd take down every single one of those bucket heads if i could, too bad they'd shoot me if i tried. Lucy is bulletproof right? How'd she do that?" lodhi asked kevin

"I charmed her necklace to give her that ability during that incident with the virus Drew, candlehead helped out but we never perfected anything, the formula for what charmed lucys necklace accidentally got lost, thats why nothing else came out of that experiment" said Kevin

"Has Lucy ever considered trying to replicate it? she is a genius is she not?" Lodhi asked

"Yes, and to be honest i don't know. I'll have to talk to her about that later." said Kevin

"Halt, you 2, random security inspection, show me your identification" a stormtrooper said

Kevin pulled 2 cards out of his pocket and showed them to the trooper.

"All clear" said the trooper before giving the cards back and leaving.

"Lodhi, i know you want nothing more than to kill these guys, but thats not a very good idea, trust me. Lucy was once one of them, long story, but she knows how tough they are. Hey, i just thought of something we can do, should satisfy your wanting to kill imperials, i hope" said Kevin

"Did you say Lucy was an imperial?" Lodhi asked surprised

Kevin dragged Lodhi out of the tower before he could be questioned more. A few minutes later, they arrived outside a building for a business called The Void, which was presenting a game called Star Wars Secrets of the Empire.

"Vots zis place?" Lodhi asked

"Something i had to hunt really hard for on the internet, was not easy getting the code for this. Its a virtual reality game based on Star Wars, trust me you're gonna love it" said Kevin

(With lucy and mocho, around the same time)

"Is this seriously all there is? I cant eat any of this" mocho said disappointed

Most of the menu at the restaurant fluttershy took them to only had pony food like veggies and hay. lucy, mocho, and fluttershy were all seated at an outside table

"Humans dont eat this stuff? Maybe thats why the imperials are always so grumpy" said Fluttershy

"Dont worry mocho, after our visit we'll get some real food on the main land" Said Lucy

Mocho perked up upon seeing the back side of his menu. Soon a waiter came by to take their orders, lucy simply ordered water while mocho and fluttershy ordered something lucy didnt hear.

"So hows life under imperial rule?" Lucy asked

"Theyre not too bad, they see me as a model citizen, i pay my taxes, do whatever they tell me and they leave me alone"

"Why are they here?" asked Mocho

"Rainbow crashed too many tie fighters and they saw us as a possible threat. They also collect gems below the surface. We dont need the gems, we have our own currency, but some of the island sees it as destructive to the island, i personally dont think so, ponies have been mining the gems since we settled here"

"Speaking of rainbow where is she? i invited everyone to meet mocho" said Lucy

"Stuck in a factory on the main land, she has to do community service at Sienar fleet systems i think it was called, building ties. Twilights in a meeting with the local governor, raritys delivering uniforms to officers, pinkie is on the main land, and Applejack, somewhere around here, i dont know"

"Guess i have a reason to come back" said Mocho "Since im not meeting them today"

The waiter came back with 2 plates and a cup of water for lucy. Lucy eyed mochos plate.

"What exactly did you order mocho?" lucy asked

Mocho blushed.

"Dont laugh, but this is a flower sandwich" mocho said

"You're eating a flower sandwich?" lucy asked a little confused

"Me and my sister love eating flowers, we're part rabbit so to us flowers taste like normal food. We dont do it often for obvious reasons, such as you giving me that look"

Lucy was beyond confused hearing that, she had been friends with mocho for years and she never knew that about him. Lucy simply sipped her water.

"Speaking of things, when were you one of those troopers? And why?" Mocho asked Lucy

Lucy sighed and scratched her arm

"It was a few months ago, i needed money and i already had skills as a pilot from a past event, so i became a tie pilot in the imperial navy. i was very good, i got to fly an interceptor. I was discharged from service after helping occupy this island, i had personal issues with that. No place for thoughts like that in his emperors navy they told me. I still have my uniform, its in my closet. Its very warm i will say" said Lucy

"I must say Lucy, you're pretty brave for doing a job like that, i would personally never do that" Mocho said

Lucy looked around the street and noticed some things, she saw that some of the ponies in town had cleared the streets, some peeking out of windows with serious looks on their faces. A squad of troopers and a scout walker walked down the street towards the café.

"I sense something bad's about to happen" Said Lucy

Lucy looked towards another table, her waiter was eyeing the troops. He reached for something in his vest and threw it at the walker, upon impact, the walkers head exploded and the legs toppled over

"We're under attack, watch for hostiles"

The 3 hid behind their table as ponies popped out of buildings with blasters and began firing at the troopers. Laser blasts were fired everywhere, both ponies and troopers were cut down by blaster fire.

Mocho felt bad for the troopers, they were only doing their jobs, but he didn't like seeing ponies getting killed, even if they could regenerate.

"LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" One pony shouted

"Hit the terrorists" shouted one stormtrooper

"Reinforcements incoming" said another trooper

From around a corner, more troopers and a scout walker approached. Hiding behind some crates were 3 small ponies that mocho recognized. The 3 ponies were scared, one was screaming for help. Mocho got up and ran towards them

"Where are you going?" Lucy shouted "You won't regenerate here"

"I have to save those ponies" Mocho shouted

The scout walker opened fire on the attacking ponies, and they began to fall back from their attack. As the troopers pushed on with their attack, Mocho ran through the firefight, using his rabbit instincts to quickly dodge lasers being fired back and forth. With a push from lucys force powers, mocho got to where he needed to be. Mocho had powers too and he covered himself and the ponies with a purple force field. Mocho hugged the 3 tightly and didn't let go until the shooting had stopped, which didn't happen for several minutes. When it did, he looked back to the café he and Lucy were sitting at, Lucy popped her head out to see mocho.

"Thank you, whoever you are" Said one of the ponies, a small orange Pegasus

The 3 ran away from the scene, and mocho returned to Lucy.

"If you don't mind Lucy, I'd like to get off this island. I'm really sorry I couldn't get to know you better Fluttershy" Said Mocho

"We don't have to part ways yet, how about I join you on the main land?"

"You're coming with us to the mainland? Wow today's just full of surprises" Said Lucy

"I'll find food there, that's no problem, I'm just scared of the flight there is all" said Fluttershy

"You'll both be fine, it is the fastest way there" Said Lucy

(Back with Kevin and Lodhi Jr)

"Zis feels so real, minus ze heavy equipment" said Lodhi

The 2 were wearing virtual reality helmets and vests with computer packs on the back of them, about to play Star Wars Secrets of the Empire. The 2 saw themselves disguised as stormtroopers for a secret mission, retrieve a piece of mysterious cargo the empire has on the planet lava planet of Mustafar. The 2 walked through some halls of the imperial base before grabbing blasters off the wall, sounding an alarm.

"Looks like you'll have to fight your way out" Said Star Wars character K2SO, a reprogrammed imperial security droid

The 2 ran back the way they entered and opened fire on stormtroopers who started blasting at them. When they got hit, their vests tumbled to simulate getting hit.

"Vy does it tickle so much?" Lodhi Asked

"That's just how the game works" Said Kevin

The 2 teens finished off the remaining troopers and went into an area outside the base where they were ambushed by more stormtroopers. After finishing them off, the platform they were on lowered towards the surface where they had to fight Lava fleas, giant bug like creatures native to the planet.

"Vot is zat?" Jr shouted surprised

"Who cares, just shoot the things" shouted Kevin

The 2 frantically pulled the triggers on their blasters, and somehow, probably because they were playing a video game, they took down the giant lava fleas. The 2 went into another room where K2SO told them to open the vault they had to input a color code, all while being attacked by troopers. Kevin and Lodhi each tried to input the correct color pattern, but failed each time. After his turn, Kevin simply blasted the panel, opening the vault door.

"I can't believe that worked" Said K2SO

The 2 ended up on another platform, being attacked by an imperial probe droid as well as troopers. The probe droid had the secret cargo they needed clutched in its arms. Kevin took care of the droid while Lodhi took care of the troopers. Within a couple minutes, the droid was down, and another member of their team, their pilot, who wore blue and white armor, went to inspect the crate. He opened the crate and pulled out an ancient looking blue lightsaber.

"It looks like some sort of lightsaber" said the pilot

Before anything else could be done, a red lightsaber was thrown at the pilots chest, instantly killing him. The saber was pulled out of the pilot and towards a man in black armor, Darth Vader. He started approaching the 2 teens, and even though he wasn't real, it was still frightening seeing him approached, and out of instinct, the 2 opened fire on Vader, but he deflected every shot.

"Blasters are useless against me" Said Vader

He reached out his arm and crushed the teens blasters with the force. The 2 teens were scared of what was gonna happen, but before Vader could reach them, a ship crashed through the facility wall, sending cargo towards the Sith Lords path, knocking him out of their way. K2SO was piloting the ship. The 2 teens quickly ran into the ship and flew away from the facility and into hyperspace. The 2 received a transmission from a mysterious person known only as Fulcrum, congratulating them on their mission, and then the game ended. After removing their vests and helmets and discarding their plastic blasters, the 2 found themselves outside.

"Now zat vas fun" Said Lodhi "A nice alternative to blasting ze real stormtroopers"

"Glad you think so. You hungry because I'm hungry"

"Vot did you have in mind?" Asked Lodhi

"I know this really great burger shop near here, you might not like the theming but it's food is to die for" said Kevin

"Vell lead ze way" Said Lodhi


	25. Comments can hurt

(I'll get back to the game land story after this chapter but until then I thought of this idea, started typing it down and couldn't stop myself. This is a serious topic where I go into one of lucys darker sides.)

'Why does she even exist?'

'She's just a vanellope wannabe'

'At least that Kevin kid has his own unique stuff, what does Lucy got?'

'She's just a waste of space'

'This game doesn't need her'

'No way would I ever play as her'

'She's just a worthless recolor'

'She's not very original'

Those were just some of the things 11 year old Lucy Fluggerbutter had heard players say about her, whether while playing the game, or when she checked the fan websites comments about her. They were all so mean to her, they didn't know her, why did they hate her so much? Not even the recolor racers got this harsh of criticism. Lucy was sad, while she had a loving family and good friends in sugar rush, it didn't seem enough anymore. A character like her strives to be a racer, but it seemed like she was unwelcome.

She rarely if ever got played anymore, she didn't really have any unique moves of her own, using her force abilities on a kart took too much concentration, and she hadn't had the time to make her own unique weapons or anything. Sure she could glitch, but so could her mom. Yeah she was fast, but there were unique racers just as fast. Lucy felt unloved, it was one thing to be hated by someone in the arcade, it was crushing to be hated by real world players, which many game characters took as very insulting. Lucy had made roster almost every time she raced, yet no one ever wanted to play as her. Lucy felt sad, though she didn't show it to her family and friends. She was depressed, though no one knew it, she didn't tell anyone. It was now the end of another work day, again no one had played as her, normally racers were just glad to be on the roster, but that wasn't enough to Lucy anymore.

"Maybe tomorrow you'll be played as sis" her brother Kevin told her

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow" Said Lucy

"You alright?" Kevin asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll meet you and mom and dad at home, I got something I gotta do" Said Lucy

"What's that?" Asked Kevin

"Gotta help mocho with something, I won't be long" Said Lucy

"Ok, well take care sis, I'll see you at home" Said Kevin

Lucy started her kart, and headed off to the candy cane forest, towards diet cola mountain. That was a lie she told her brother, her friend didn't need anything from her. Upon reaching the mountain she glitched up to the top and sat on the mentos covering the top. She had a great view of the game from up here, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"What's the point of my existence, I have nothing but bad luck and I'm hated by players, if I can't be a racer, then what's the point of being in this game?" Lucy asked herself

Lucy looked over the edge, it was a tall drop down, a fall she wouldn't survive. Sure she'd probably regenerate, she definitely would, but the thought of ending her life was suddenly becoming acceptable to her.

"Not like anyone will miss me that badly, what have I ever contributed to this game? Released a virus on this mountain that's what I did" Lucy said to herself

Lucy stood up and inched herself to the edge.

"While I will regenerate after hitting the bottom, maybe this will-

Lucy suddenly found herself covered in a force field which stopped her from jumping. An arm grabbed her and threw her towards the middle of the mountain, it was her friend Mocho Smoreline.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Mocho asked worriedly

"Mocho? What are you doing up here? How'd you get up here?" Lucy asked

"There's things I'm capable of that I'm not proud of. I saw you glitching up here and I wanted to see why. You were gonna jump off the mountain were you?" Mocho Asked

"Just leave me alone this doesn't concern you" Said Lucy

"If this is part of a bet you're better than this" Said Mocho

"It's not part of a bet mocho. I was jumping to try and end my life" Said Lucy "I know I would regenerate after hitting the ground, but maybe I'd just let myself get eaten or something, I don't care anymore"

"Lucy what're you talking about?" Mocho Asked

"I'm depressed ok? You happy now? I don't feel welcome in this mod forsaken game anymore" Said Lucy sadly

"What are you talking about? You're not unloved. Where on earth did you get that idea?" Mocho Asked

"I've heard players say things about me, mostly negative. I've also looked at comments from the fan community" Said Lucy

She pulled her phone out and showed mocho the comments people said about her, which horrified him. How could they say those things to a child?

"Well who cares what they think? You got a loving family, you live in a big castle, you got great friends, like me" Said Mocho

"It's not enough anymore" Said Lucy

"Our friendships not enough anymore? How can you say that?" Mocho Asked

"All I want is to be played by a gamer, any gamer, just want one of them to see that I'm not a waste of space or just a cheap copy of my mom. But they won't even give me a chance. They don't want me around, if I'm not a racer then who am I?" Lucy asked

"You're still the princess of this game, and my friend" said Mocho

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but mocho hit her in the arm

"Don't you dare say it's not enough anymore, how dare you think that. You're more than just my friend, you're my bestest friend in the whole world, you know how hard it was for me to say that to you all the times we hang out? I'm saying it now, you're my best friend. And you're not the only one who feels bad about their lives. It's because of you that I'm still around" mocho told her

Mocho began breaking into tears upon finishing his sentence

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked concerned

"At one point, I was just like you are right now, I wanted to die. I had no friends, I was bullied for my looks, I was a shy loser. The day I met you in the forest all those years ago, you want to know what I was gonna do? I was gonna cut myself that's what I was gonna do. Sure I have my family who love and support me but I needed interactions, good interactions with other people. Just one person I can call a friend. Sure I have sweet tooth but he's different. Then I found you, sleeping by that killer robot, you changed my life. I thought a princess like you wouldn't want anything to do with a rabbit boy like me, but you gave me a chance. You saved my life from one of those robots, you were willing to hang out and talk to me, make myself less shy. Please don't kill yourself Lucy, I need you"

Mocho broke down crying into Lucys shoulder. Lucy also began to cry, she never thought about mocho this way. She never knew about him having these problems, he never told her. She never realized just how important she was to him. He wasn't a gamer, but he was someone she had a positive influence on. Lucy had forgotten about that, focusing too much on her problems and how she almost destroyed the game once.

"Please Lucy, don't die, I need you more than you probably need me" mocho cried

Lucy wiped both her and mochos tears.

"I never realized how important I was to you Mocho. And here I was thinking I'm just a waste of space" Said Lucy

"Don't ever think that Lucy, don't listen to what those comments say. You're special in your own way, you just need help is all. I'll get you help, your family will too I know of it, you gotta tell them. Comments can do many things to us Lucy, but they shouldn't make you jump off this mountain. Come down with me Lucy, we gotta let your parents know, they deserve to."

Mocho stood up and held his arm out to Lucy. She grabbed it and stood up.

"You're right mocho, I need help" Said Lucy

Together, the 2 made it down the mountain with Lucys glitching. Not trusting Lucy to drive because of what she was attempting to do, Mocho called his mom to drive Lucy home. After explaining to his mom what Lucy was attempting to do, she didn't hesitate and rushed over. Lucy and mocho arrived at the castle within half an hour.

"I won't be long mom" said Mocho

Mocho and Lucy walked into the castle where Vanellope sat on her throne with Rancis and Kevin around her. They were discussing something when they saw the 2, and they quickly noticed how sad Lucy looked.

"You ok princess?" Rancis Asked

"No daddy, I'm not" Said Lucy

"What's wring Lucy?" Vanellope Asked

"She needs help, she tried to jump off diet cola mountain" said Mocho

The family gasped.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Kevin asked surprised and shocked

Lucy then began to explain what she was dealing with, the things gamers told and said about her, how she felt unwanted in the game, that she wasn't sure what to do. Tears were shed and hugs given. Rancis and Kevin led Lucy out of the throne room. Vanellope stood last.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention, we didn't know how bad this was. We will get Lucy all the help she needs. Have you told anyone else about this?" Vanellope Asked

"Just my mom" Said Mocho

"No one outside your family may know about this. Lucy needs to be kept here while we get her treated. I'm sorry but you won't be able to see her, last thing she needs is outside interference" said Vanellope

"I understand, just promise me she'll be alright. She's my best friend" Said Mocho

After that conversation with Vanellope, Mocho didn't see lucy for a while, Lucy was isolated in the castle while she got help from doctors and psychologists and stuff like that. Lucys disappearance didn't go unnoticed, her friends asked about her, as well as the other racers. Mocho was questioned, as well as Vanellope and her family, but they were silent, they didn't need to know, not yet. Mocho got threatened by lucys friend Amy Rose the hedgehog, but Vanellope threatened her back and mocho got out of that situation unharmed. After a long month and a half of Lucy not being around, Vanellope announced what was going on with her daughter. All the racers were in shock at what happened, they never expected Lucy to go that far, they all liked her being around. They agreed that comments could be hurtful and that when she got back to racing, they'd give her their respects.

On the day Lucy was to be released from her time in the castle, her friends from sugar rush Reese Caramel, Natasia Monde, and Mocho, as well as her friend Amy Rose from outside the game, came to see her. Mocho felt nervous being around Lucys friends, but he understood why they were there, they were worried for Lucy just as much as he was.

Soon enough, Lucy was led down a staircase by her family, and when she came down, she was greeted by hugs from her friends, all saying they missed seeing her around. Lucy explained she was doing alright, the doctors had talked to her, recommended she do some things and other stuff. Her friends offered to take her out to eat which Lucy agreed to do, but first, she wanted a private talk with mocho in her room. Mocho and Lucy went to lucys bedroom and Lucy spoke

"Thank you mocho, for stopping me from jumping" Said Lucy

"You gonna be ok Lucy?" Mocho Asked

"In time maybe. While I may not be a liked racer by gamers, I do have those who love me. And I have you. I'm your hero" Said Lucy

"And you're my best friend" Said Mocho

"And I'm glad you see me that way. Come on mocho, I crave a burger time burger, I missed eating those" Said Lucy

Mocho grabbed lucys hand, and the 2 left the bedroom.


	26. Trip to game land pt 3

After playing secrets of the Empire, Kevin took Lodhi to a place called Megatron's for lunch, which had the best burgers in game land. The 2 sat at a table with a Decepticon symbol on it watching tv while their food was being prepared. The entire restaurant had pictures of Decepticon transformers on the walls, and the place was a mix of black, white, and purple. They came at a slow time, as the place wasn't that full, only a couple tables filled. A green pony walked by with trays of food on its back, one tray holding a burger with 2 meat patties, 6 strips of bacon, fries and a grape soda, while the other had an orange soda, a burger with jalapeños, pepper jack cheese, hot sauce and chili, side of fries, as well as 2 chocolate shakes. The pony stopped in front of the 2.

"Ok I got a Starscream burger, 2 Energon chocolate shakes, 2 Energon soft drinks, and a soundwave burger with extra bacon"

"Thank you" said Kevin

Kevin grabbed his Starscream burger, the spicy one with chili, while Lodhi grabbed his Soundwave burger, the double with bacon.

"Before I leave I just want to say you 2 are murderers, eating meat, where I come from cows are sentient beings too" Said the pony

"Zis coming from a pony, working in a burger restaurant" Lodhi Said

"As soon as rainbow dash frees my home from imperial control, I'll go back, til then I'm stuck here working in this place. Hope those burgers are TASTY! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A TIP" the pony said bitterly before leaving

"Ignore that comment. I know you're not into transformers Lodhi, but believe me, this place has the best burgers in game land. Even Lucy loves this place, and she hates transformers" Said Kevin

Lodhi took a bite out of his burger, and he enjoyed it.

"Zis is pretty good, but vy is it called a soundwave burger?" Lodhi Asked

"I don't know, some of the burger names don't make sense, the Decepticons don't actually run this place, it's just themed after them" Said Kevin

The 2 turned their attention back to one of the TVs in the restaurant, game land pony citizen Rainbow Dash was causing an uprising in the factory district, with the title 'Trouble at Sienar' as the headline to the report. Rainbow was zooming back and forth punching stormtroopers and taking down scout walkers.

"One pony can do zat much?" Lodhi Asked

"Apparently" Said Kevin

The 2 ate their lunch in silence for a couple minutes when they saw Lucy, Mocho, and Fluttershy enter. Mocho was horrified at the design of the place.

"I don't like it either Mocho but believe me this place has amazing burgers" Said Lucy

"Hey sis, how was pony island?" Kevin Asked

"Hey Kevin, learned mocho can eat flowers, and got caught in a battle. But we're fine. Flight back was crazy, went to Cybertron then back here" Said Lucy

"Lucy got airsick" Said Mocho "like really bad"

"You got airsick? And you're gonna eat a Starscream just like me now aren't you? You sure that's a good idea?" Asked Kevin

"I don't plan to fly again today, after we're done here, we're just gonna enjoy a little spa time. What about you 2, what're you doing?" Lucy asked

"Not sure, making this up as we go" Said Kevin

"Well I'll leave you 2 to enjoy your lunch, mocho, fluttershy"

The 2 were watching the tv, mocho had a smile on his face

"Typical rainbow dash" said Mocho

"Hope she doesn't hurt herself" Said Fluttershy

"Hey, you wanna eat or not?" Asked Lucy

"Oh yes, sorry" Said Mocho

The 3 took a seat at a table near a window. While they looked at their menus, Kevin and junior got to talking.

"Hey, before ve do vatever it is ve're doing after Zis, you vont to play a prank on zem?" Lodhi asked

"You know I wouldn't do that, you know how lucys anger is" Said Kevin

"Who says zey have to know? Zey won't know it's us" said Lodhi

"Ok, but nothing life threatening. What'd you have in mind?" Asked Kevin

"Ve passed a joke store on our vay here, maybe zat will have something useful" Said Lodhi

The 2 looked towards lucys table where they were ordering.

"I'll have a Starscream please, with orange soda" Said Lucy

"Blitzwing, extra cheese, and a root beer" Said Mocho

"Give me anything that a pony can eat, I don't care what it is" Said Fluttershy

"And 3 Energon chocolate shakes" Said Lucy

"Coming right up" Said the pony server from earlier who took Kevin and juniors order

After the 2 ate, the 2 walked a couple minutes away from the restaurant to a store called 'Pranks a lot'. The 2 went inside, and at the counter was a girl familiar to Kevin, she was around 14, she had light brown hair in a ponytail, wore a sleeveless white shirt and a yellow skirt.

"Welcome to pranks a lot" Said the girl

"Luan Loud from the loud house? Since when did you get installed in this game?" Kevin Asked

"About 2 months ago"

"I didn't know the loud house had games" Said Kevin

"We have an app, that counts here" Said Luan

"I'm sorry Kevin, who is Zis girl?" Lodhi Asked

"She's from a tv show me and Lucy watched when we were younger on Nickelodeon. Luan we are looking to buy some simple pranks to use on my sister, but don't you dare ever tell her we talked to you" Said Kevin

"Oh yes, princess Lucy of sugar rush. My sister Lola would be so jealous of her. Anyway I got just the thing for you" Said Luan

She pulled out a box of fruit gushers from behind the counter

"Gushers?" Lodhi Asked

"Go ahead, step on them, see what happens" Said Luan

"Uh, you step on them. Those from sugar rush?" Kevin asked

"They sure are" Said Luan "put those in lucys purse, step on them, and when she opens them she'll be in for a big surprise" Said Luan

"Ok I'll take those, Lodhi you see anything we should get?" Kevin Asked

Lodhi was looking at bottles of dye. He picked up a couple pink and blue bottles.

"Does Lucy like hot tubs or stuff at spas?" Asked Lodhi

"Yeah why?" Asked Kevin

"We're getting these, I'll put them in the water myself" Said Lodhi

"Ok, so the gushers and the bottles of dye, how much do I owe you?" Asked Kevin

"You don't have to pay Kevin, you and Lucy get everything for free in game land, you helped build it" Said Luan

"Feels so weird to me still, not having to pay" Said Kevin

Luan bagged up the stuff.

"Have a good day" Said Luan


	27. Cinnamon vs the Transformers

This is something I thought up with my friend mangle and it sounded interesting, mangle your oc cinnamon is insane you know that? Anyway I'll go back to the final parts of game land next chapter, I need more planning done for that. Until then hope you enjoy this.

(Candy cane forest, near the ice cream mountains)

13 year old Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter were preparing their game jumping device on a rock.

"You still sure this is a good idea Kevin?" Asked Lucy

"We already agreed to this, you altered the codes to these characters right?" Asked Kevin

"Of course I did, they'll only attack her. I really hope this works." Said Lucy

The 2 were preparing a fight for someone they knew. Lucy was friends with a half rabbit half human hybrid boy named mocho, and he had a sister named Cinnamon, cinnamon hated the twins like nothing else for many reasons, always threatening them, and she was tough, very tough. The twins feared her in some regards, so they told her they'd find something she can't beat in an effort to make her fear them so she'd leave them alone. Kevin found 3 perfect video game characters from other games, no way she could beat them.

"Ok it's all set, shields in place, neither cinnamon or these guys should get somewhere they shouldn't" Said Lucy

The 2 heard an engine noise approaching. On a motocross bike was a human rabbit hybrid girl, it was cinnamon,

"Hello twins, ready for this fight you promised me. So who's this big tough guy that's supposed to scare me? I'm not afraid of him, or her" said Cinnamon

"Just stand next to the game jumper" Kevin ordered

The twins ran back to their karts which were parked a bit away. Lucy reached into her purse and pulled out a remote which activated the shield, which surprised cinnamon but didn't frighten her in any way. Lucy hit some more buttons on the remote to activate the game jumper. She then pulled her lightsaber out of her purse.

"Care to use my saber? I don't think it'll make your fight any easier, but I wouldn't want to make things any harder for you" Said Lucy

"Thanks but no thanks, I got my own weapons" said Cinnamon before she pulled out 2 small silver blasters from her hair, the twins had no idea how they fit in there but they didn't care

The game jumper shot out 6 green and purple construction vehicles in front of cinnamon. She was dumbfounded seeing this.

"That it? I'm fighting construction vehicles? Wow you 2 are so pathetic when it comes to picking enemies" said Cinnamon

"Don't let their looks deceive you" Said Kevin

Cinnamon began kicking at a vehicle which resembled a bulldozer, not impressed one bit. The twins laughed before Kevin pushed a button on the remote. The construction vehicles all turned into robots

"No one messes with the constructicons"

"Giant robots, not bad, I like this" Said Cinnamon

"Oh you're not fighting them, you're fighting him" Said Lucy before pushing a button

"Constructicons, form devastator"

The robots began forming limbs and combining together to form an even bigger robot.

"All hail Lucy and Kevin" Said Devastator

"I changed some dialogue too" Said Lucy to Kevin

"Nice touch. Have fun cream puff" Said Kevin

"Oh I will" Said Cinnamon

She fired her blasters at the giant robot, which only made him laugh.

"You'll need an army to fight me" Said Devastator

Devastator raised his foot to crush Cinnamon, but she quickly dodged it.

"Haha you missed me. You can't catch me, I'm part rabbit which means I'm super fast" cinnamon taunted

Cinnamon hopped up onto Devastator, slowly climbing his body parts as he futilely tried to grab her. She hopped to the top and began blasting his head as he desperately tried to grab her.

"Take this big guy" Cinnamon shouted

"I will crush you" Devastator shouted

"Looks like Devastator needs some help" Said Kevin "I'm sending everyone"

He pushed a couple more buttons on the remote. Lucy had a frightened look on her face.

"You sure that's a-

"I know what I'm doing, I'm sending them out" Kevin told his sister

The game jumper flashed again and cinnamon watched as race cars were zapped out of the device. They each combined into several body parts to form another large robot, this one holding a sword.

"You May beat Devastator, but see if you can defeat me, Menasor"

The game jumper sent out one last robot, this one seemed to be as big as Vanellopes castle. This was an Autobot, a good robot, unlike the 2 combiners cinnamon was fighting.

"Identity: Omega Supreme. Mission: protect Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter. Action: destroy Decepticons"

Omega raised his right arm which had a claw on it and spun it. Red energy formed from the center of the claw and Devastator was sucked right in, though Cinnamon was able to run away from the combiner before he was sent into Omegas claw. Omega threw Devastator at the shield, smashing him into his various smaller robot pieces. Devastator was out of the fight. Menasor didn't even have a chance to fight as Omega fired rockets out of his other arm at him, before doing the same thing he did to Devastator to him. Cinnamon had a big grin on her face, this was going to be a great challenge.

"Maybe I should've gave Menasor a chance before sending Omega Supreme out" Said Kevin as he looked at the dead robots lying around the shield

"Who cares, did you see what that guy did, no way cinnamon can beat him, he's too powerful, even for her. I can see this now, Omega supreme, protector of the royal family. No one will ever mess with us again" Said Lucy happily

"You know what sis, when you're right you're right. Omega is the Autobots most powerful weapon, she can't beat him" Said Kevin

Cinnamon began running around Omega firing at him while he in turn fired turrets on his back at her. Cinnamons lasers proved almost useless against him. He fired more rockets which she had to be quick to avoid

"He can't be invincible, he's gotta have a weakness" Cinnamon said to herself

She began firing at the turrets, and she saw she could take them out. With some careful aiming, she soon was able to take out all 4 on his back.

"Warning: Vulnerability in select subsystems, repairs initiating"

Omega supreme activated his tractor beam, but cinnamon used her rabbit speed to make a run for his legs. She blasted at the armor but didn't make more than a small hole. Better than nothing in her opinion. She burrowed inside, attempting to make her way up.

"Detected: system corruption. Action: release counter virus. Preparing to expel parasite"

"How is she beating him? He's as tall as our house" Lucy exclaimed

"She won't win, she can't" Said Kevin

Cinnamon was shot out hard out of Omega Supremes body. She hit the side of the shield barrier and watched as his turrets regenerated.

"Systems: Mildly corrupted. Power level: 89 percent. Immediate surrender: required. Access to prince and princess: Impossible"

"I will never surrender, do your worst you giant robot" shouted Cinnamon

"She's got a death wish" Kevin said to Lucy

Omega fired lasers and fireballs from his clawed arm and fired missiles out the other. Cinnamon resorted to burrowing underground for her own safety, a move she took total advantage of, the giant couldn't hurt her down here. Whatever the twins were planning to do to her was now gonna fail, she could beat this robot, she just had to keep going. She began burrowing under the ground towards Omega who stopped his attack, not detecting her. She went in the same hole she used the first time.

"Detected: system corruption. Action: release counter virus"

Cinnamon fired all she had inside the metal giant, taking out anything and everything that could kick her out of the body. She began creating a path to the giants head. Within minutes, she was blasting at the giants power source. The machine began to shut down, much to the horror of the twins. She was supposed to lose, fear them, now she defeated their greatest weapon they had against her.

"Power: failing. Situation: critical. Prince and princess: in danger. Omega: Sorry"

Omega supreme fell to his knees before finally falling. The shield disappeared, the battle was over. Lucy dropped her purse on the ground in utter shock that this girl beat this giant robot who should've been able to crush her in an instant. Kevin grabbed lucys arm

"Run, just run. Forget that drive" said Kevin in panic

"She'll just follow us home" Lucy said in panic

The 2 got in their karts and quickly started their engines.

"We'll hide at Lodhis house, he's nearby" said Kevin

"Wait My purse"

"Forget it, lets just go" shouted Kevin "we'll deal with them later"

The 2 sped off from the scene just as Cinnamon had broken free from Omega Supremes body. She began walking, looking at the dead robots that littered the fighting area, a big smile on her face. She holstered her blasters and looked at her work.

"Yep, I'm just that good. Those 2 were idiots thinking they could beat me like this. I have single handedly defeated, whoever these guys are" Cinnamon said to herself

Cinnamon spotted something black on the ground near the edge of what used to be the shield. She went over to it to see it was Lucys purse, in her hurry to get out of there she forgot it. Cinnamon simply grabbed it, took any candy that didn't have weird sugar rush side effects to it out of it, and zipped the bag up before eating lucys candy.

"Victory is sweet, as for you, I'll make sure mocho brings you home. Guess I better go find him, though no way am I carrying something so girly on my shoulder"

Cinnamon placed the bag over her head, and her hair simply tangled itself around the bag before it completely disappeared.

(With the twins, Kevin's friend Lodhi Jr's House)

Kevin's friend, racer Lodhi Crisp Jr, was sitting on his bed playing video games when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

Lucy and Kevin burst into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Kevin, my friend, and Lucy, Vot brings you here?" Jr asked

"Lodhi, we may have done something we regret and now we need a place to hide for a couple hours. Can we stay here, please?" Kevin Asked

"Of course, you'd do ze same for me. Vot did you do? Something embarrassing like get caught at ze spa vith your sister?" Asked Jr

"No, nothing like that" Said Lucy

"Good point, you only do zat the second veekend of every month" Said Jr

"Exactly that's when- WHAT!? You know about that?" Kevin Asked surprised

He nodded

"I saw you 2 go in zere once and I questioned zose employees. Do I even vont to know vy you go to ze spa Kevin, villingly?" Asked Jr

"I'm a prince, I like to get pampered. And I have stress, I've done horrible things in my life I have problems. But that's not why we're here. Remember that rabbit girl who threatens us? Well we-

"Don't tell me, you 2 made her fight giant robots and she won?" Asked Jr

"Yes" Said Lucy sadly

"I saw the whole zing from my balcony. Very brave of you to do that, vasn't expecting zat to happen zough" Said Jr

"Jr, you got another visitor" his mother, racer Torvald Batterbutter, Said through the door

"Send zem in" He shouted to his mother "You 2, my bathroom"

The twins hid in Jrs bathroom and hid behind the door. The door opened to reveal Lucys friend Mocho, who had her purse in his hands

"Hello rabbit boy" said Jr

"Is lucy here?" Mocho Asked

"That sister of yours here?" Jr asked

Mocho shook his head.

"Guys, you can out now" Said Jr

The twins glitched out of the bathroom and into the middle of the bedroom. Mocho shoves Lucys purse in her chest.

"I believe that's yours, my sister told me to give it to you and said she'd figure you guys were here. So let me get this straight, you 2 in an attempt to scare my sister tried to murder her is that right?" Mocho Asked a little annoyed

Lucy chewed on her necklace and Kevin scratched the back of his head, they didn't know how to answer this. Mocho was clearly upset at them.

"I know you 2 have problems with her but there are other ways of dealing with this. Just find the right person to talk to her, and I know just the guy who can get to her, and things will-

Lucy began pushing mocho out of the bedroom.

"That sounds great mocho we'll talk about this later until then me and Kevin have some talking to do so bye" Said Lucy before shutting the door on him

"That worked? I can't believe that worked" Said Mocho

"We're not really gonna listen to him right?" Asked Kevin

"Of course not, we just need to find a bigger enemy that cinnamon can't beat" Said Lucy

"And I have just the guy, Trypticon" Said Kevin

"If I may suggest, if you vont to scare her, have you ever zought about oh I don't know, Dogs? Something dog related? She's part rabbit is she not?" Jr asked

The twins were dumbfounded, they smacked their foreheads in disbelief wondering why they hadn't thought of that earlier. They gave off a laugh

"Lodhi, you are a genius" Said Kevin

(To be continued?)


	28. Trip to game land pt 4

After Lodhi took care of his little pranks with Lucy and Mocho, Kevin decided to take him someplace he was sure he'd like. The 2 were on a starspeeder flying towards game lands ocean.

"So, vere are ve going?" Asked Lodhi

"Oh you'll see, you'll like it. You got your sword with you right?" Asked Kevin

"Yeah I always got my sword with me, vy do you ask?" Lodhi Asked Kevin confused

"I just have a feeling it'll come in handy. There's our destination" Said Kevin

The ship was approaching a highly modified Republic Venator, or a Jedi cruiser as it was commonly known as. Jr was impressed.

"Are zere clones in game land?"

"Not many, but there are a few of these cruisers around. This ones obviously been decommissioned, it's now a race track in the sky" Said Kevin

The starspeeder landed in a side hangar of the ship and the 2 stepped off. Jr marveled at the clone fighters that lied in the hangar, even if it wasn't many. The place had been converted for racing so cars littered some of the area. The 2 approached an admission desk, where Kevin didn't look happy to see who was running the desk, it was a yellow unicorn with a red mustache and striped blue and white shirt

"Oh no, not him again" Said Kevin

"Vot? Whose zat?" Asked Jr

"Flam. Last time I saw him I ended up in a soda can" Said Kevin

"Hey isn't zat one of zose creatures who vere on Main Street last year?" Asked Jr

"Yes" Said Kevin

"I remember, townspeople threw food at your family" Said Jr

"Yeah story of my life right there. Let's just get this over with" said Kevin

The 2 approached the desk.

"Hello flam" Said Kevin

"Prince Kevin, wonderful to see you again, I'm surprised you even remember my name, when I was living in your castle you didn't remember any pony's names"

"Yeah I have Lucy to thank for reminding me who you are, she told me not to trust you. What the heck are you doing here?" Asked Kevin

"Got a great deal on this ship, came with all this cool stuff, use it as a hotel/race track/ restaurant, very profitable. Now I suppose you want to get in right? That'll be 50 bucks each"

"50 bucks?" Jr asked surprised

"That sign above you says 5 dollars admission" Said Kevin angrily "and in case you've forgotten I get everything for free in game land"

"Things are different up here. It shouldn't be a problem for 2 boys so obviously wealthy as yourselves, you live in a castle am I not mistaken? And your friend here, what's his story?"

"Oh flam, you have no idea who you're messing with. Let me introduce you to my best friend, Lodhi. Lodhi, show flam that special trick you can do with your sword, and do it to his mustache" Said Kevin

"My mustache?"

"Vith pleasure" Said Jr

Jr reached for his weapon which was at his waist, a retractable sword. He swung it really fast and cut off Flams mustache with no effort whatsoever. The mustache fell to the ground.

"Why would you do that? That was part of my appearance" Said Flam

Jr placed his weapon against flams neck.

"Here's how this is going to work you price gouging vulture, you either let us in, no charge, or at least as the admission price says, and Lodhi won't give you this. Lodhi, move that up to his horn" Said Kevin

Jr moved his sword against Flams horn, which made his eyes widen in fear.

"I don't like unicorns, in fact I really don't like unicorns, tricky creatures they are. You have 5 seconds to give me an answer before-

"Ok I surrender, you get full access to the ship, just don't cut off my horn" flam shouted in fear

Jr lowered his weapon and placed it back on his waist and he and Kevin walked inside

"I can't believe that worked" Said Kevin

"Wouldn't his horn just regenerate if I cut it off?" Jr asked

"Maybe, But lucys bulletproof and she doesn't like being shot at, why would he like getting a piece of him cut off?" Kevin Asked

The 2 walked through the ship before heading to the main hangar for some driving. Jr was impressed with all the stuff he had seen from the clone wars cartoon. When the 2 reached an armory, he quickly put on a clone trooper helmet that was left behind

"Zis is so cool" Said Jr

"I say keep the helmet, doing no one any good just sitting on this ship" Said Kevin

"Sure that unicorn von't mind?" Asked Jr

"Like I care what flim and flam think? I made it clear I don't like unicorns, I only tolerate them because of Lucy, and I love her very much. Besides there's like 50 of these helmets in here they won't miss one. I'd take one but I have like a bunch of Star Wars helmets already. Come on, let's go driving" Said Kevin

The 2 made their way down to the hanger bay of the Venator, Lodhi in awe of everything being a Star Wars the clone wars fan that he was, that's how he and Kevin bonded, they both loved Star Wars very much. A familiar face walked up to them, a big red robot named Knockout who they met earlier today.

"Well look who's here, prince Kevin and his friend" said Knockout

"Hello knockout, figured you'd be here, you love cars and racing" said Kevin

"Not only am I an automobile I'm an automobile enthusiast. Come to challenge me?" Knockout Asked

"I'll challenge you, you're no different than anyone else I've raced" said Jr

"You have spirit in you, I'm impressed. Pick a car and meet me on the starting line, 3 laps around the ship" Said Knockout

Knockout transformed into his sports car mode and drove onto the track outside the ship. Kevin and Lodhi climbed into a car similar to knockouts car mode but green, and drove onto the track. The track was simple, just a round track that circled the ship in a glass tube, to Lodhi, should be easy.

The race began and the 2 cars were neck and neck, but knockout, being a Decepticon, tried to play dirty, by ramming the 2 boys into the glass tube, causing it to crack. Jr didn't play dirty and he honestly tried to win the race fairly, though he did support Kevin glitching then ahead several times. A couple times the glass on the tube shattered, leaving holes big for their cars to fall through so they had to be careful. On the final lap, jr couldn't take knockouts behavior anymore, and stooped to his level ramming him into the wall a couple times, giving him some scratches. Kevin and Lodhi won the race and stopped the car in front of the finish line, Lodhi wanting to congratulate knockout for racing against him, but knockout, now in robot form in the distance, wasn't happy.

"You scratched my PAINT! THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE!" He shouted

Knockout transformed into car mode and started speeding towards them. Lodhi was not scared of knockout, but Kevin was, and he glitched out of knockouts way. Knockout crashed through the glass tube and was sent screaming into the ocean below.

"He'll be fine, he'll get over this" Said Kevin

"Well zis has been one hell of a day" Said Jr

"Agreed. Ready to head back home? Play some video games in my room?" Asked Kevin

"Yeah, sounds good to me, vonna play LEGO Star Wars 3?" Jr asked

"Sure, lets just get out of here and I'll get the game" Said Kevin

The 2 got onto another starspeeder and headed back to game lands main hub. After entering a portal back to sugar rush, they found themselves back in the castles media room. Not long after, Lucy, mocho, and even fluttershy popped out of the game jumper. Lucy and fluttershy were half pink colored, and lucys purse was stained badly with gushers juice. Lucy also had gusher juice in her face and hair, as well as stains on her clothes. Mocho surprisingly wasn't affected by any of this.

"Vot happened to you?" Jr asked

"You don't wanna know. Me and fluttershy are just going to take showers and forget about what happened" Said Lucy

Lucy and fluttershy left the room.

"Why aren't you pink?" Asked Kevin

"I didn't go in the hot tub, I was in the bathroom. Well I best be getting home now" Said Mocho before leaving the room

As soon as mocho left, Kevin and Lodhi laughed at the result of their prank.

(This concludes the game land chapters, hope you enjoyed them. Got more ideas coming up I hope you enjoy. Also a little authors note, the story in chapter 22, I'm afraid to say, is cancelled. Sorry but I can't figure out a way to continue it. Basically it was gonna end with the family burning palpatines body in diet cola mountain, Lucy saving rancis with her powers and her family accepting she now has them and always will but that's not bad. Sorry I couldn't make that story wise but I had no idea how to do it. Hopefully these next ideas make up for it)


	29. The panzerhund incident pt 1

(This idea takes place sometime after the events of Cinnamon vs the transformers)

In the garage of the sugar rush castle, Lucy and Kevin were hard at work. After the disappointing failure to scare Cinnamon Smoreline with Devastator, Menasor, and Omega Supreme, the twins were trying a different approach. Kevin's best friend Lodhi Jr had suggested a dog based enemy to frighten cinnamon, so they were going to bring a dog based enemy into their game. Why were they so intent on doing this? Cinnamon was not nice to the 2, ever. And she was tough. At first they just wanted her to leave them alone with an enemy they could call upon if she ever hurt them bad, but upon seeing her take down a transformer as big as their house, she has proven to be a major threat to them, what if she ever got the idea of overthrowing them? Wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to do that. There was the time the terminators led by turbos ghost tried doing that, Drew that virus when they were 10, emperor palpatine from an unplugged Star Wars game tried to manipulate Lucy into killing her family once at age 7. Even Kevin's friends brother, Norville, he was very strong and powerful, he could easily overthrow them if he wanted to, but he hasn't, and they weren't sure why but didn't want to know.

Not wanting to see something like this happen with another citizen under their rule, the twins had to act. Lucy had a computer connected to her and Kevin's game jumper, and she was busy altering the code of a dog based enemy from a game in their family's game collection. She was reprogramming a Panzerhund from the Wolfenstein games. A panzerhund was a big and vicious robotic dog, in the game the new colossus they could breathe fire. It was from that game Lucy was reprogramming it, so it won't attack and will be offline when it was sent into her home. While Lucy finished the final touches, Kevin had brought his friend over to see the results.

"I'm telling you Lodhi, with this machine, our trouble with cinnamon will be over" Said Kevin

"So glad to see you're taking my advice Kevin. Vile I'm sure Mocho's idea is good, mine is better and should accomplish your goals. At least I hope. Vot did he vont you 2 to do again?" Jr asked

"He wanted us to talk to someone who could get her to be easy on us. That won't work. Mochos a good friend but he doesn't always have the best ideas. He doesn't know what it's like to live like we do. And after seeing what cinnamon did to that huge transformer last month, she has shown us that she is a threat to us. This will not be tolerated. I'm tired of being bullied, this will change things. About to send the panzerhund out Kevin" Said Lucy

"Panzerhund? Vot is zat?" Asked Jr

"You'll see" Said Kevin

Lucy hit a few buttons and the game jumper turned on. In a flash, a big robotic dog with sharp teeth and no eyes emerged, a Nazi panzerhund.

"Ok Kevin first things first, gotta scratch the swastikas out" Said Lucy

"Yeah yeah I know" Said Kevin

"Impressive. Good call removing ze swastikas, I know zey are offensive symbols" Said jr

"We're not racists, last thing we want is to be associated with a hate group like the Nazis. Lucy I'm keeping the eagle on the head, I think it looks cool" Said Kevin

"Fine whatever, just remove the swastikas and any SS symbols or whatever" Said Lucy

The 2 began scratching off any Nazi references they could find on the machine.

"Gonna put L's and K's on it or something? Assuming you vont cinnamon to know you made zis" Said Jr

"Heck no. Last thing we want is her getting badly injured and coming to point the blame at us. No ones going to believe her when she's attacked by this thing. We know she hangs out in the forest so we're going to control it remotely here in the castle, watch it's every move. We're not trying to kill cinnamon, we're not that cruel" Said Kevin

After removing all the swastikas and any and all Nazi references from the machine, Lucy, being the genius she was, began tinkering with the machine, so she could control it remotely. It didn't take very long for her to do that. Within a half hour, the machine was ready. The twins covered the machine under a tarp and packed up their equipment.

"We do this tomorrow" Said Kevin

"Vy not now?" Asked Jr

"Me and Lucy are going to dinner in the Internet with our parents. Plus it's almost 6, cinnamons gotta be at home getting ready to eat with her family. We're trying to get her, not her family in general, we don't hate them" Said Kevin

"Vell I vish you both luck with zis thing" Said Jr as he turned to leave

(The next morning)

Cinnamon was out in the candy cane forest, practicing using her weapons on old terminators. Part of her wished they fired back to give her a challenge, but she would take what she could get. In some regards she kind of wished the twins would send more giant transformers for her to fight, that was great exercise. But considering how they reacted seeing her do that, she didn't bother. The twins tried to avoid her, almost as if they feared her. Out of all things that exist in the gaming world she didn't think they of all people would fear her. But even if they did which she didn't believe, she took a sense of joy knowing that.

Cinnamon approached the long dead machines to see how well she did damage wise, when she heard something, something big approaching her. She readied her laser blasters and looked around.

"I know you're out here, show yourself, you can't mess with Me" Said Cinnamon

Within moments, the panzerhund appeared out of the trees from behind a large gumdrop. Back at the castle, Lucy and Kevin were controlling it from a computer.

"This is going to be good" Said Kevin

"The minute we finish with this thing we send it back, we can't let mocho or cinnamon know we're behind this, let alone their parents" said Lucy

"No ones gonna find out about this, not unless that rotten norville finds out" Said Kevin

"Can jr be trusted knowing this?" Asked Lucy

"Lodhi's my best friend, known him personally for years, he'd never betray me" Said Kevin

With cinnamon, upon seeing the Panzerhund, she admittedly was a little frightened of the machine, due to its dog like appearance. But she didn't show it, she fired her weapons at the thing, which did little to slow it down. The panzerhund breathed fire at her, which she had to be quick to avoid. Being part rabbit, this didn't bother her too much, but what definitely bothered her was the thing charging right at her. It grabbed her with its razor sharp teeth and thrashed her around the forest. It threw her into a tree and scratched her up hard, leaving her bruised, beaten, bleeding. The panzerhund opened its mouth, fire slowly starting to come out, when Cinnamon did something the twins never thought they'd see her do, surrender.

"Please stop, you win, I surrender just please don't kill Me" cinnamon begged

"This is being recorded right?" Asked Kevin

"Of course it is, I have cameras on the thing" Said Lucy

"Finally, we have something that can beat her. Oh mod I wish this was Norville but oh mod we finally have something to use against her. Bring the thing back. She's had enough" said Kevin

The panzerhund turned and walked away from Cinnamon, who limped away from the thing, wanting to get home to be looked at by her family. Meanwhile, up in the trees, someone was watching the battle. Curious as to what was going on, he threw something small at the giant robot dog as it walked away towards the castle. The mysterious person teleported through trees to get a look at where the machine was going, curious as to who could've made such a thing. The twins may have been happy now, but this was the start of one of their biggest mistakes, they just didn't know it yet.

(To be continued)


	30. The panzerhund incident pt 2

(Sugar rush castle, lunch time)

The twins were having lunch with their parents, who knew about their work with the panzerhund, surprisingly, they weren't mad. They were impressed and encouraged what they did.

"After everything cinnamon says and threatens to do to you, I don't blame you for reprogramming that, thing" Said Vanellope

"Now you kids did get rid of that thing right?" Rancis Asked

"Of course we did" Said Kevin

"Good, and if anyone asks, we know nothing about this" Said Vanellope

"And whose gonna believe it's us anyway?" Lucy asked

Little did the family know, this entire conversation was being recorded by a tiny robot. Once it got all the footage it needed, it escaped the castle and flew to a boy in yellow hiding in the trees, this was Norville, the brother of Kevin's best friend, Jr.

"Vot have you brought for me?" Norville Asked

(The next morning)

Lucy was peacefully sleeping in her bedroom early the next morning, all bundled up nice and warm in her nice soft bed. The sun was slowly creeping into her bedroom windows past her curtains, but lucy didn't notice. As the sun started to hit her eyes, she merely turned away from her windows and covered herself with her blanket, but unfortunately she didn't stay asleep long, as she was awoken by the sound of something smashing through one of her bedroom windows. She glitched awake, startled, and looked to see what smashed her window, it was a football. Lucy angrily looked at her window

"Hey you rotten kids, that ball is mine now" Lucy shouted

As she said that, another ball, this time a baseball, smashed through another window.

"That's mine now too" she shouted

Finally a brick smashed through her third and final bedroom window. Lucy was now annoyed. She threw on a white and purple robe and her my little pony slippers and walked to her window to see not kids, but angry citizens shouting things, but were being pushed back by guards. She heard a glitching sound in her room, and she turned to see her brother in a blue and red robe and sonic the hedgehog slippers.

"See you got the same wake up call as me" Said Kevin

"Why're the citizens angry?" Lucy asked

"Not sure, check the game news" said Kevin

Lucy went to her phone and was surprised she had gotten several messages from mocho within the last few minutes, she didn't notice because her phone was on do not disturb mode. None of the texts were good messages.

'You lied to me!?'

'What kind of friend hurts another friends sibling!?'

'Do you even know what this will do to my family!'

'I trusted you! I thought you were different from other kids!'

'I thought you'd listen to me but you just pushed me to the side, some friend you were!'

'I hate you! Were no longer friends!'

"Whoa, mochos not in a good mood. I think he knows about the panzerhund" Said Lucy

"Oh he knows alright, look what the news this morning says" Said Kevin

He held his phone up to Lucy and her eyes widened in fear.

'Royal family are tyrants! Deliberately tried to kill local rabbit girl'

"Oh no, oh no this is bad! How'd the public find out about this?" Lucy asked

"I don't know. The plan was so perfect with that dog monster, unless someone saw it coming back to the castle, but- wait. Norville, he probably saw the whole thing, he's always sensing weird things" Said Kevin

There was a knock on lucys bedroom door. Lucy opened it and saw sour bill standing outside.

"Both of you, throne room, now. You and your parents are in some serious trouble, and this needs to be resolved immediately" Said Bill

(Lodhi jr's House, near the ice cream mountains)

Kevin's best friend, Lodhi Jr, was just about to treat himself to some breakfast. His big brother, Norville, sat at the dining room table eating some cereal and watching something on his phone.

"Bro, your friend is so screwed right now" Said Norville with a smile on his face

"Vot are you talking about?" Jr asked

"Ze royal family's all over the sugar rush news, tyrants zat tried to kill zat rabbit girl. Video evidence was leaked to ze media and to ze smoreline family showing Vot Lucy and Kevin have been up to, and ze citizens are furious. Zis makes me laugh, serves zem right for acting like spoiled brats all ze time" Said Norville

"Vot? How'd video get leaked?" Jr asked surprised

"Simple, I recorded it. Been doing zat since zose transformers blew up a portion of ze forest" Said Norville

Jr grabbed norville by his shoulders

"One, zats spying, Vich is bad. Dad hears about this and I vill mention zis you'll probably get grounded. Second, how could you do zat, Kevin's my best friend. I'm going over there, see if I can talk to him" Said Jr

(Back in the throne room)

Vanellope and her family sat on their thrones as sour bill paced himself back and forth.

"Are you 4 insane? You let your kids send out giant robots to attack a child and you support that decision? It's way too late to play the whole evil tyrant ruler thing" Said Bill

"In my defense my kids were trying to protect themselves, this girl does threaten them" Said Rancis

"She took down Omega supreme, he's a big as our house and she took him down like it was nothing. If she can do that, that proves she's a very big threat to us" Said Kevin

"She could overthrow us" Said Lucy "I don't want to be overthrown, I got nothing to fall back on, being a princess is all I got"

"Nobody's getting overthrown here" Said Vanellope

"All of you shut up, now. Because of what the kids did and what you 2 have to say about it, there's an angry mob of citizens being held back by the guards. What needs to happen is we need to make this right. I've arranged for the media to get your perspective on this, maybe make this right. The interviews in 2 hours, I suggest you get dressed and get ready for it. Wear your crowns, look somewhat important" Said Bill before walking away

(Outside)

All the entrances to the castle were blocked. Most of the citizens protesting were at the front gates, while the secret entrances had a couple guards each posted. Jr was trying to get through a secret entrance, but was being denied.

"You know who I am. I'm Kevin's best friend, we've known each other since kindergarten, I'm always coming over to play and hang out vith him" Said Jr

"I'm sorry Lodhi, but sour bills orders stand, no ones allowed in til this crisis is solved. Come back after the family's press conference in a couple hours" Said a guard

"Press conference?" Jr asked

"Bills hoping if the family explains why they did what they did maybe the public's tensions will lower or something. The smorelines are being interviewed right now as we speak. If you want to watch the conference it'll be on tv, sugar rush news"

"Fine, I'll come back later" Said Jr before walking off

(A couple hours later)

Vanellope and her family stood behind a desk in the throne room covered in microphones, preparing to give their statements regarding all that's happened. As per bills instructions, they all wore their respective crowns, Lucy and Vanellope licorice tiaras and Kevin and Rancis chocolate crowns, all to show that they still had authority over this game. On a tv in front of them, the smorelines were getting interviewed and they didn't look happy doing this. Soon it was their turn to talk and defend their actions. A chocolate ball with nuts and wearing a red bow tie started talking to them.

"So Prince Kevin and princess Lucy, is it true that you threatened their daughters life with giant robots?"

"Threaten is such a strong word. Devastator, Menasor, and Omega Supreme were never meant to kill Cinnamon, merely scare her" said Kevin

"My son and daughters intentions weren't to kill her, just protect themselves" said Rancis

"Yeah, I've been bullied before I came back to power, I know what they're dealing with" Said Vanellope

"MY DAUGHTER DID NOTHING TO HURT YOUR KIDS!" Cinnamons father, Kit, shouted on the tv screen

"The video evidence shows, Devastator and omega supreme, is it? Video shows them swinging drills and shooting fireballs and rockets at Cinnamon, care to explain how that was meant to scare her?"

"They would've stopped had she said she surrendered" Said Lucy

"It's just how they were meant to act in their respective games" Said Kevin

"And what about this panzerhund that attacked cinnamon yesterday? Rumors say that Lucy was controlling it, was she not?"

Lucy nodded

"The video leaked online shows the dog monster thrashing her around and breathing fire at her, how is that meant to scare her?"

"I didn't kill her, she's ok now isn't she?" Lucy asked

"You're not getting the point Lucy, you tried to kill my sister" Said Mocho

"That wasn't my intention, and after seeing her take down omega supreme, she has proven to be a huge threat to me. If she can take down someone that big, what's stopping her from overthrowing us?" Lucy asked

"Do you feel threatened princess?"

"Yes I feel threatened, that's why I reprogrammed those characters into this game" Said Lucy

"So what's stopping you from releasing those characters more often into this game? Threatening the peace? Omega supreme destroyed a good portion of the candy cane forest during his time here"

Lucy didn't know what to say, she struggled to defend her actions.

"Has this girl, ever physically hurt you or your family?"

"Well, not exactly, but-

"So she's never hurt you yet you attacked her and nearly killed her? You're sounding more and more like tyrants. I don't think the citizens outside these gates want another tyrant for a leader"

"We are not tyrants" rancis shouted

"My kids were defending themselves, I'd do the same if someone threatened me all the time" Vanellope said angrily

"I don't think the citizens would like hearing that, especially since-

One of the castle Oreo guards rushed into the throne room.

"Your majesties, we cant hold them back, the gates are starting to weaken. The citizens are about to break in. For you safety you need to hide" Said the guard

"Well it looks like you have some serious explaining to do. This is Choco Nutty signing off"

The cameras turned off and the feed showing the smorelines was cut. Before the family could react, angry candy citizens and racers burst into the throne room, and they didn't look happy.

(With the smorelines)

"Serves then right. Thank you for your perspectives on this guys" Said a cameraman as he packed up his equipment

"Whatever's about to happen to them, they deserve it" Said Kit

"Can't believe they would do such a thing" Said Fudge, mochos mother

Mocho looked towards the castle in the distance and sighed. He didn't want things to come to this. He felt a little bad saying what he did to Lucy this morning. An explosion occurred from the castle, and one of the towers fell down. Mocho turned away, not wanting to see anymore. In his living room, his sister cinnamon and family pet, Screwball, who was a plant based creature his dad created, were watching footage shot at the castle on their tv, the citizens were wrecking the place up, destroying everything. Vanellope, Lucy, Rancis, and Kevin were tied up to their thrones with licorice ropes, legs chained with glitch proof chains so they couldn't break free. Gloyd had a sign up in front of them, for one gold coin someone could punch the twins, for 2 gold coins the parents. Mocho couldn't stand to see anymore, so he ran to his bedroom.

(Back at the castle)

"I'm a genius you know, a genius" Lucy shouted before a little candy girl punched her in the face

"This is not how to treat a princess" Said Lucy

All the citizens in the throne room were destroying everything in sight. And there was a line of people paying gloyd just to hurt the royal family. Before another punch could be thrown, all the citizens were encased in bone like cages. Jr and his sister Christie ran into the throne room towards the family.

"Hang on, we'll get you guys out" Said Christie

Before they could do anything, chains were thrown on their legs, rendering their powers useless, and they were also quickly tied with licorice ropes, and this was all done by their big brother Norville.

"I'm sorry guys, but zis is just too much fun. And zey deserved zis. I'll free you guys when we're all done I promise" Said Norville

The 2 were furious but couldn't do anything, the chains blocked their powers. As a result the bone cages quickly fell and the citizens resumed what they were doing. Jr and Christie were sat next to the twins and forced to watch the citizens rampage of destruction throughout the castle. Windows were smashed, rooms looted, towers destroyed and guards overwhelmed. More and more people were paying gloyd to punch the royal family, and it hurt just to watch them do that. A lot of the kids of the game focused more on the twins, their 14th birthdays were coming up in less than a few weeks, and they hated that they had to pay them a birthday tax every year, so they took that anger out on them since they could now.

"I like your earrings" a gumdrop girl told Lucy

"Why thank you" Said Lucy

"I want them"

The girl jumped on lucys lap and pulled on lucys cherry earrings, ripping them out of her ears and causing her to scream as blood started pouring out of her ears.

"Why'd you do that? You don't even have ears" Lucy said between tears

"HEY YOU KID, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Christie shouted angrily

The girl stuck her tongue out at Christie before walking away. The citizens wrecked the castle for the next couple hours, everyone getting a turn to punch Vanellopes family. Norville had also seemed to forget about his siblings as by the time the castle was abandoned, they were still tied up with the family. Kevin was attempting to smash his throne against the wall, hoping it could break so he could get free, but to little avail.

"This is hopeless" Said Kevin

After saying that, the smorelines minus cinnamon walked in.

"What a dump" Said Kit

"I'm surprised this place is still standing, place is a mess on the outside" said Fudge

"Oh great, it's you. Come to punch us too? Go ahead, not like we can do anything about it" Said Rancis

"We're not here for that. We've come to make you an offer. Right now the citizens are debating on what to do with their tyrannical rulers, but since we're the victims, they're letting us choose the punishment for you guys" Said Kit

"What punishment?" Lucy asked

"Since you don't seem to know or care how hard our lives are, we figured a little community service serving my family for a month will show you. You'll live with us, do things for us, and you'll only have just as much money as us, so you know how hard our lives are" Said Kit

"And if we refuse?" Asked Kevin

"Not a good idea" Said Mocho

"You could do that, and we'd let the citizens decide your fate. They're thinking of banishing you from this game forever, or executing you. One or the other. The choice is yours" Said Fudge

"Fine whatever we'll serve you, just get us out of here" shouted Vanellope

"Oh and one more condition, you'll have to drink these" Said Kit

Screwball held up four yellow test tube vials in her tail.

"What are those?" Rancis Asked

"These vials are an invention of my own design, to show you just how hard our lives are, you're all gonna be rabbit hybrids like us for a month. And only if we forgive you will I give you the antidote" Said Kit

"Is this really neces-

"Sary? Yes. It's either this, or banishment, the choice is yours" Said Kit

The family reluctantly agreed, and screwball bit off all the ropes with her sharp teeth, including on Christie and jr's ropes. Not long after and after getting lucys ears cleaned, the Media was brought in for the smorelines to explain their agreement with the family. The citizens approved the decision, and watched as the family was forced to drink the liquid in the yellow vials. All the citizens in the game watched as Vanellope, rancis, Lucy and Kevin, all grew rabbit ears, cottontails, rabbit feet and white and brown fur to cover their lower halves of their body. As the news reporters said some more things, jr and Christie talked to Lucy and Kevin.

"You don't look too bad, you look great" Said Christie

"You really think so?" Asked Kevin

"Of course" Said Jr

That was a lie, deep down, jr and Christie thought they were abominations, but couldn't bring themselves to tell their friends that. Meanwhile, back at the smorelines house, Cinnamon was watching everything on tv. She was laughing to herself.

"They have to do whatever I say? Oh this is going to be good" Said Cinnamon

(To be continued)


	31. The birthday tax

(This is an idea I've had planned for a while involving the twins, their annual birthday tax. The tax stated everyone in sugar rush has to pay the twins one gold coin each on their birthdays every year. But why you may ask? This chapter will explain, hope you like it)

The castle staff was busy in the dining room, setting up banners and balloons, among other party decorations. What was the occasion? Today was July 15th. What was special about this day? It's prince Kevin and Princess Lucys birthday. They were turning 4 years old today. Rancis and Vanellope were holding a party and was open invite to anyone in the game. They were hoping their kids could make some friends before starting school soon. The party would begin at noon and it was only 9, but they wanted everything perfect for their kids, they deserved only the best.

While the staff worked, Lucy and Kevin walked into the dining room, hungry for breakfast. Lucy wore a licorice tiara on her head and Kevin wore a chocolate crown with sprinkles on top of it, they wore their crowns on special occasions, and this was one of them.

"Happy birthday prince and princess" a castle butler told them

"Thank you" Said the twins

A maid and butler pulled out 2 chairs for the twins to sit on and got them scooted into the table. The castles head chef, a chocolate ball named Chef Andre, exited out of the kitchen with 2 plates of pancakes in his hands which he happily placed in front of the twins

"Happy birthday twins. I have prepared for you some delicious chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, bananas, and cherries. For lunch I'll be preparing your favorite meals and am working on the most delicious birthday cake for you and your guests as we speak. I'm sure it'll please you"

"Thank you chef" said Kevin

The chef removed his hat and bowed to them before returning to the kitchen. As the twins ate, their parents arrived with 4 presents in their arms which they sat on the table before hugging their kids.

"Happy birthday kids" Said Vanellope

"Ready for your party?" Asked Rancis

Both twins happily nodded.

"That's great. While you eat we have some presents for you, got 2 presents for Kevin and 2 for Lucy. Also the staff made a couple gifts for you 2. While they go get them, why don't you open your gifts from me and daddy" Said Vanellope

Both twins moved their plates away and reached for one of their presents. Upon unwrapping the wrapping paper, Kevin got a toy of transformer Optimus prime, while Lucy got a hot wheels playset, which they both enjoyed. Upon opening their second gifts, Kevin got a toy of Starscream, his favorite transformer villain, while Lucy got a remote controlled candy kart. The twins loved their gifts and thanked their parents.

"We knew you'd like them. Lucy we'll help put together your toys after you eat, Kevin the transformers should be simple enough for you to transform, we know those 2 are your favorites" Said Rancis

Before anything else could be said, the castle butlers, maids, guards, and handymen walked in with a big box for Lucy and a big bag for Kevin.

"Prince Kevin, Princess Lucy, we all worked really hard on these gifts we're about to give you, handmade with love and care, hours of work, but we hope you love them" Said a castle guard

"What'd you make us?" Lucy asked

Kevin was given his bag, and inside were homemade plushes of his 2 video game heroes, sonic the hedgehog and his sidekick tails the fox. Kevin hugged his toys tightly, showing he loved them. The box was removed from lucys gift, it was a dollhouse that resembled the family castle, it had a few rooms to represent the families bedrooms, the throne room, the dining room, as well as mini dolls of Lucy and her family. Lucy gave a big smile.

"I love it" Said Lucy

"We hoped you would. We'll bring this to your bedroom and you can play after you're done eating" Said a castle maid

The twins birthday was off to a great start, and they couldn't wait til their party. By the time it was noon, the twins were in the dining room waiting patiently for the first guests to arrive. Their parents sat next to them, watching and waiting for the staff to bring the guests in. Seconds turned into minutes, then minutes turned to an hour.

"Where is everyone?" Vanellope Asked

"You did announce the party was today right?" Rancis Asked

"I said it everyday at the track" Said Vanellope

The twins were becoming a little bored, but they still had hope, maybe the guests got the time wrong is all, people would show up. And people did show up, not long after, Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph showed up.

"Sorry we're late, got caught up with things in our games. Happy birthday kids" Said Ralph

"Thank you Grandpa ralph" Said Kevin

The 3 gave the twins some gifts which they opened.

"Where's everybody else?" Asked Calhoun

"That's what we'd like to know" Said Rancis

The castle chefs brought out food for everyone, and even they were surprised at the lack of guests from their game.

"Surely they wouldn't forget something like this" Said one of the chefs

The group ate their lunch and talked, but Lucy and Kevin grew more and more worried, where was everyone? This wasn't a private party, anyone could come. The twins were growing a little sad at the sight of their mostly empty dining room. After almost 2 and a half hours of waiting, it was becoming more and more clear that nobody else was coming. The parents and the guests that did show up noticed how sad the twins were and felt bad for them.

"Nobody's coming" Said Lucy sadly

"They don't care about us" Said Kevin sadly

Both twins began shedding tears. Chef Andre came out of the kitchen with a big cake decorated in Autobot and Decepticon logos as well as checkered flags and cool race cars. But upon seeing the twins crying into their parents arms and a mostly empty dining room, he got confused.

"Seriously? Only 3 guests showed up?" Andre Asked

Andre was furious, he worked hard on this cake, a masterpiece, but the citizens didn't care to show up. Lucy and Kevin were the nicest kids he's ever met, the game betrayed them. He threw his hat on the ground in anger.

"Why does this game hate us?" Lucy asked sadly

"It's ok baby. I'm sorry this didn't turn out the way you wanted. You're not the only one upset, I'm angry too. We spread the word to everyone" Said Vanellope

"No one even bothered to show up, even for a minute just to say happy birthday" Kevin cried

"Rotten cavities, I'll show them what it means to-

"No Ralph, that won't be necessary. I have just the punishment for the citizens" Said Vanellope

"You do?" Asked Ralph

"Yes. And I intend to announce this in front of all the citizens. But first, kids, we're gonna make this up to you. Let's say tomorrow, we spend a family day someplace fun in the Internet. Like Disneyland, you kids wanna go to Disneyland?" Vanellope Asked

The twins smiled and nodded, they had heard of the place from ads online and tv commercials, and it seemed like a fun place.

"Then it's settled. I'll get us tickets" Said Rancis

"We'll go first thing in the morning, we can do whatever you kids want. But first, BILL!" Vanellope shouted

Sour bill ran into the room with a party hat on.

"Get every citizen in this game in front of the castle. I have a little speech I want to give to them" Said Vanellope

"Yes your majesty" said Bill before walking out of the room

"Chef Andre, serve us some of your delicious cake." Said Vanellope

"Of course. At least you 7 and the staff will get to enjoy my masterpiece" Said Andre as he began cutting slices off the cake.

(Not long later)

The group was outside in front of the castle where Vanellope was giving a speech to the citizens, she was furious that no one showed up to her kids party. When asked why they didn't come, some said they forgot, or thought it was another day, or they didn't know what to get the twins. Excuse after excuse came, and Vanellope didn't want to hear any of it. What she said next made the twins smile but be surprised.

Vanellope Said from this day forth, until the twins said so, everyone in the game was required to pay the twins one gold coin each on their birthday every year unless they said so. All as punishment for making them cry.

"Now everybody line up and apologize, you have no one to blame but yourselves. Pay up. Those who don't get a day in the dungeons" Said Vanellope angrily

And soon, the citizens were lining up in front of the twins paying them a coin and apologizing. This made them smile. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun, they had mixed feelings about this, but this was Vanellopes game so they let her do as she pleased. The twins smiled, this was a great punishment for the citizens. And now they had spending money for Disneyland. While this wasn't how they wanted their birthday to turn out, they figured this'd be a great reminder for the citizens to remember who they were for years to come.


	32. Serving the smorelines pt 1

This idea takes place after chapter 30.

(That evening)

The royal family, in their rabbit hybrid bodies, arrived at the smorelines house in the candy cane forest around 9, where they would be living for a month. They spent most of the day with the citizens making agreements on how things were going to work, which the family wasn't happy about. They weren't allowed access to any of their money, and if they wanted money, they had to do whatever a citizen asked of them in exchange, and the citizen could give any amount they chose no matter how big or small.

The family was still allowed access to the castle and allowed to keep all they owned already, but they couldn't live in the castle, one as part of the agreement, and second because it needed to be repaired. Lodhi crisp sr was already developing plans to repair the castle as his family for the most part still supported Vanellopes family. Also for the month the family couldn't race, which upset them. As of now they were no longer princes and princesses, they were normal citizens, and only if the smorelines truly forgave them at the end of the month would they be allowed back into power by the citizens.

The family spent their last couple hours in the castle eating dinner and packing some belongings and clothes for their month away from home. Kit and fudge were currently showing the former royals to their living quarters, which was their basement which they furnished to hold them. In it were 2 bunk beds with old mattresses, pillows and some blankets, a couch, a small tv, lights, and a couple small windows as well as an alarm clock.

"While living here we got a few rules, be asleep by 10 pm, you have to clean up after yourselves, and you must clean your own dishes. That is all we ask. Your shifts begin at 7 am, except you Lucy, Cinnamon wants you personally at 6, so you gotta be up before then to serve her" Said Kit

"What? Why do I have to be up so early?" Lucy complained

"No complaining, after all this is your fault, you pay for it. Now we'll leave you to get settled down. Sleep well" Said Kit

Kit and fudge left the room leaving Vanellope and her family to get settled. The 4 chose their beds and looked at what they had.

"This bed is horrible, I can feel the springs" Said Lucy

"It ain't better on my bed sis" Said Kevin

"It ain't all bad, at least we have a tv, and a place to stay while our home gets fixed" Said Rancis

"I will admit this is going to be a long month" Said Vanellope "our entire game hates us, our funds frozen, we're stuck like this"

"And I gotta be up by 6 to serve Cinnamon. Who knows what she'll make me do to her" Said Lucy

"Let's just hope for the best. The smorelines are our friends, they can't be that bad to us, right?" Asked Kevin

(The next morning)

Lucy awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating. It was her alarm telling her she had to wake up. It was 5:30 in the morning, her family was still asleep around her. Because of cinnamons request she couldn't wake up when their alarm went off. Lucys bed creaked as she sat up, she wasn't comfortable sleeping, she could feel the springs digging into her arms, yet somehow she was able to fall asleep. She was not off to a good start, if anything she was tired and cranky. After glitching down from her bed, she grabbed her clothes and quietly left the basement to use a bathroom upstairs to freshen up.

After reaching the bathroom, the first thing she did was wash her face and look at herself in the mirror, she looked ugly, she still retained her beautiful hair and some of her looks, but her eyes were larger, she had rabbit ears and feet, her ears having to be bandaged because of her earrings being yanked out of her ears, causing them to bleed. It wouldn't be hard getting new ones, but that was the least of lucys concerns right now.

"Lousy cinnamon, lousy public opinion of me. Don't they know I got better things to do than slave to a girl like cinnamon for a month?" Lucy asked herself bitterly

Lucy turned from the mirror and went to the toilet, she really had no use complaining, complaining wasn't gonna fix this, it wasn't going to make the memory of the panzerhund go away, it would only make it worse. After doing what she needed to do and getting dressed, she went to cinnamons bedroom door. It was a little before 6 am, but she was already here. She knocked on the door, and not long after, she got a response. Cinnamon was already wide awake, she had a smile on her face, Lucy didn't.

"Hello princess, glad you dropped by, and you're early, that's great" said Cinnamon

"Why 6?"

"Because Of you I'm gonna have nightmares of that monster dog for months. Because of that I'll be up around this time, oh am I going to enjoy this" Said Cinnamon

"What do you want first?" Lucy asked before yawning

"Tired? Aw, good. What you can do for me first is give me a nice long foot massage to help start my morning" Said Cinnamon

Lucy groaned but reluctantly sat on cinnamons bed to massage cinnamons rabbit feet. Cinnamon enjoyed the massage very much, it felt relaxing, and Lucy had some nice strong hands to do this with. Lucy hated this, she was a princess, and here she was being forced to massage someone she didn't like. This was humiliating, but she couldn't do anything about it. She made her massage her feet for half an hour, then she made her wash her hair. Normally it was her getting the massage, or the head washing, but now it was her giving them. She hated this, she was royalty, she should've been given whatever she wanted, not being forced to slave to a girl she hated.

When 7 am rolled around the rest of her family was up, Vanellope helping fudge with shopping for groceries, Kevin having to play with screwball, who was always rough on him, and Rancis having to help kit with his magical flower business. None of them were happy, whenever the citizens saw them they laughed at them. By the time breakfast came along the family was starving, and they scarfed down their big breakfast, their rabbit bodies gave them increased hunger, but they couldn't satisfy it.

Serving them through the day usually meant cleaning something or getting something for a family member. Since the family had to pay for their own groceries or else starve, whenever they could they'd go out and search for work. The citizens, still not fully trusting them, and due to the agreement, weren't kind to them. They made them wash their karts or pick up garbage, among other menial labor for very little money. Upon seeing how little they had to support their new bodies, the twins made a tough decision, one they hated doing but had no choice. They invited a pawn shop owner in the game to the castle to sell most of their toys and tech and other things. The owner examined Lucys purse and jewelry she had on first.

"Silver is worth something, as is gold, always will be. And that purse, very expensive, could fetch a nice price, even if used" Said the owner, a lollipop named Jack

"What about the toys?" Asked Kevin

"Well let me see first" said Jack

Jack went to look at the twins toy collections, looking at all of Kevin's action figures and playsets thouroughly as well as lucys. Upon finishing his inspection, he gave his assessment.

"There is money here, but the problem is in sugar rush, there's little market for this stuff, to sell it id have to find buyers on the Internet, plus there's shipping costs" Said Jack

He took out a check and wrote a number on it.

"This is how much I'll give you for everything. Toys, jewelry, tech, even your karts, but not your beds since the citizens seemed to have taken your mattresses to who knows where. Take it or leave it, the choice is yours"

The twins looked at the number, it was only half of what they thought they could get, especially since they had a lot of the boxes for their toys, but they had no choice. This money would get them the food they need for their new bodies. Kevin reluctantly took the check and shook hands. Lucy then reluctantly took her necklace and bracelets off, but couldn't let go of them.

"Princess, let go, these are mine now" Said Jack

He forced them out of her hands and snatched her purse from her. The twins watched as all their belongings were taken away, even their plush penguin and pony which they slept with every night, now gone. They shed a couple tears before leaving, it was a long walk to the smorelines house.

"I'll be back tomorrow to assess your fathers video game collection, make sure he's here" Said Jack

The walk back to the smorelines house was slow and long, taking them a half hour at their pace. They sat on the front steps, sad at what they had to do, but they had no choice. Their friends, Jr and Christie, walked up to them.

"Hey guys, doing ok?" Asked Christie

Neither twin spoke.

"Ve just came to check on you 2, ve're sorry zat you have to be zis way and do ze citizens work for little money. But ve've come to make it up to you. Ve're here to take you out for ice cream" Said Jr

"Mmm, sounds good right?" Asked Christie

"Yeah, family crisis and all. Uh I mean, Ice cream, hehe"

"Go away Lodhi, this is all your fault" Said Kevin

"Vot?" Jr asked

"It was your idea to make that panzerhund and to scare cinnamon like that. Now look at me, I'm a mutant rabbit thing. Have to sleep on uncomfortable beds, wake up early, Lucy even earlier, I'm always hungry. Me and my sister just had to sell almost everything we owned to pay for food to support our bodies to a local pawn shop" said Kevin

"Vot? Are you serious?" Asked Christie

Lucy lowered her jacket and her sleeves to reveal the jewelry she was always wearing was gone.

"It's gone, all of it, go see our rooms at the castle, they're being emptied right now. And most likely we're never getting that stuff back, can't afford it, couldn't even afford to pawn them, can't pay the fees" Said Lucy

"So we're in a bitter mood. So just go away jr, I'm not in the mood" Said Kevin

Upstairs from their bedrooms, mocho and cinnamon were watching the scene. Mocho felt really bad for the twins, but he wouldn't say that to his family, they needed to learn their lesson. He knew how it felt having to do things for money. Cinnamon as well as screwball, they laughed at their misery. They deserved this for almost killing her. And they were turning away their friends, not good for them. Cinnamon turned towards her bed. Unbeknownst to the twins, the citizens grabbed the family's mattresses and gave them to them earlier today, her parents sleeping on rancis and Vanellopes bed, mocho on Kevin's, and her on Lucys.

Lucys bed was way more comfortable than that old springy mattress she slept on before. As soft and fluffy as cotton candy and marshmallows. It felt nice to be able to sleep like a princess tonight. Tomorrow was going to be another great day of torture for the twins, she was going to make them walk screwball. Starting with Lucy, the girl she hated more than Kevin.


	33. Getting in shape pt 1

This is an idea my friend Reader-anon thought of first, he made it into a story, and now he's doubting himself as an author. So he let me take over some of his ideas, and this is one of them. They won't be exact copies of his stories, which are still available to read, I'll just be adding my own twists on them, since I'm the one who helped him get anywhere in his stories. Hope you enjoy this little tale, little disclaimers with the ocs used

Lucy and Kevin are mine obviously

Natasia monde belongs to reader anon

Lodhi Jr, Christie and norville belong to DustR25

Mocho and Cinnamon belong to Mangle6

Now that that's out of the way, let's begin

(Sugar rush academy, twins, age 14)

The twins were eating lunch with their friends at school, sugar rush academy, the games only school which was to not only give kids an education but prepare them for their futures as racers or other things, in the twins cases one day ruling the entire game. The kids all sat a table talking to one another and eating their lunches, though it was no secret the twins were eating a lot of sweets with their lunches today.

"So glad chocolate cake was put on the menu" Said Kevin with a mouthful of cake

"And I'm glad the vending machines now have gushers in them" Said Lucy as she ate some, her head morphing into different fruits as she bit into them

"You really zink gushers are appropriate right now? Ve have gym class next, hard to change in a uniform vith a giant fruit for a head, Lucy" Said Christie

"Fair enough" said Lucy

She bit into a black gusher and her head reverted back to normal.

"So Lucy, any new inventions?" Mocho Asked

"Not really" Said Lucy

"Running out of ideas, you haven't thought of any in 3 months" Said Natasia

"Exactly, no new ideas" Said Lucy

"Vot about you Kevin, any new games you saw recently?" Jr asked him

"Nope, nothing, don't feel like game jumping these days" Said Kevin

"Do you guys even do anyzing anymore? Some leaders you'll turn out to be" Said Norville

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked a little angry

"No offense guys but you 2 have become lazy, you never want to do anything anymore, all you do is lie around and eat. Kevin that's the 5th chocolate cake you've eaten today" Said Natasia

"I can stop anytime I want, I'm a prince, I can afford it" Said Kevin

"Look I know we live in a game made of candy and sugar is in our diets, but you 2 seem to be taking this to a whole new level. Look at yourselves, I can't tell just by looking at you but I'm sure you're gaining weight, and a lot of it" said Cinnamon

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Lucy asked, feeling insulted

"Yes, and I'm not afraid to admit it, both of you are seriously out of shape. We're supposed to run a mile today in gym, I guarantee you'll be dying for oxygen once it's all over" Said Cinnamon

"What do you all think? You think we're eating too much? Jr?" Kevin Asked

Jr looked down at his food before looking at his friend.

"No offense Kevin but I'm gonna have to agree vith ze rabbit girl here, you don't do anything anymore. Ven vos ze last time ve hung out and actually vent somewhere and did something fun? It's been a vile" Said Jr

"I agree vith my brozer, you 2 are gaining weight" Said Norville

"Of course you'd say that. I'm telling you me and Kevin are just fine, a picture of good Health. You don't have to agree with what we do but we're happy just the way we are" Said Lucy

"Lucy please, we're just worried about you is all" Said Mocho

"There's nothing wrong with us and that's final. And we'll show you during gym class" Said Lucy

(Not long later)

All the kids stood at a starting line wearing black shorts and grey shirts, getting ready for gym. As the students stretched their bodies, Lucy was making sure her shoes were tied and tightened. She didn't like wearing something other than boots but dress code was dress code, at least she was allowed most of her jewelry, except her earrings but she could live without them for an hour. The teacher, a sour patch kid named Coach sour, appeared before the kids.

"Ok students, 4 laps around the taffy track is all I ask and then you can do whatever you want for the rest of class. Think you can handle that?"

All the students nodded. Coach sour blew a whistle and everyone took off running. Mocho and cinnamon, being part rabbit, had the fastest speed running. Mocho had to be on his hands and feet to run fast at all, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to take. The crisp triplets were doing well too, as well as some of the newly programmed characters, the same could not be said for the twins. They gave it their best shot and showed decent enough stamina at first, but by the middle of the second lap, they were gasping for breathe, slowing down.

"I told zem zey vere out of shape" Said Norville to himself

The sugar rush sun was getting to them, the twins were exhausted, and with no warning, Lucy was the first to collapse on the track, followed by Kevin. This shocked all the students. The twins friends ran to them, they were both sweating and were clearly exhausted. Coach sour, upon inspecting them, asked for any students with enough strength to carry them to the nurses office, reward being an A for the day. The twins friends didn't hesitate to do so. After dropping them off, they didn't see them til the end of the school day.

The twins had passed out from exhaustion, dehydration, they were really out of shape. The kids overheard the nurse say the twins needed to take better care of their bodies, which they agreed to, but went back against once they got out.

"Are you serious? This doesn't bother you at all?" Natasia asked

"Proves nothing, I was just not up for running today" Said Lucy

"Ok zats it, you 2 need to start exercising, and probably diet" Said Norville

"Don't vorry, ve're here to help" Said Jr

Both twins just laughed at the comment.

"Thanks but there's nothing wrong with us, we're fine" Said Kevin

"If you're in such great health, then you won't mind walking home today" Said Cinnamon

Before the twins could argue, she ran to their karts and snapped a tire off both of them, rendering them inoperable.

"And to help motivate you" said Cinnamon

She pulled out the twins game jumper, which surprised them. Lucy rummaged through her purse, dumbfounded.

"Uh sis, how'd you get that?" Asked Mocho

"Stole it from lucys purse while she was unconscious. And to motivate you again, I'm sure you remember this guy" said Cinnamon

She pushed a button on the device and sent a game character out, a Nazi panzerhund from Wolfenstein, which frightened the twins.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Natasia asked

"Don't forget vot happened last time zey used zat zing" Said Christie

"You're not still mad about that incident during the summer are you?" Lucy asked nervously

"You tell me" Said Cinnamon

The panzerhund turned to face them, growling viciously. The twins dropped both their bags in fear and started running towards the candy cane forest.

"Hey death doggy sick em" said Cinnamon to the panzerhund

The giant robot monster dog began to chase the screaming twins. Jr and Christie followed after them with Norville and Christie trailing behind.

" You still hold a grudge against them for that thing?" Mocho Asked

"Big time" Said Cinnamon


	34. Getting in shape pt 2

The twins ran as fast as they could trying to get away from the Panzherhund, which was trailing close behind.

"I don't want to die, not like this" Lucy Shouted

"Quick, up that tree" Kevin Shouted

The 2 started glitching up a tall candy cane tree and hugged each other in fright. The Panzerhund tried to climb the tree to reach them, but it was too big. It simply walked away. The twins sighed and relief, but then the machine came back running, banging into the tree. The twins held onto the tree in fright.

"I'm too pretty to die" Lucy Shouted

"Give me your lightsaber I'll kill it" Said Kevin

"It's in my purse which I dropped back at school" Said Lucy

"My blasters in my backpack. I can't believe we're gonna he killed by this horrible thing, I wish we never found out about it" Kevin cried

Both twins screamed until they couldn't hear the killer robot dog anymore. They opened their eyes to see the triplets had killed the machine.

"You big babies can come down now" Shouted Norville

Lucy and Kevin began making their climb down from the tree, but unfortunately they hit a double stripe branch, which instantly broke and caused them to fall and hit their heads on some gumdrops, knocking them out. Mocho had finally caught up to the triplets with the twins bags in hand and saw what happened. He groaned in annoyance

"I knew this would happen, I didn't want it to happen but I knew it would happen" Said Mocho

"Ve'll take zem home" Said Christie

"You better get Zat zing back from your sister" Said Jr

The twins woke up a couple hours later with big headaches. They found themselves in bed surrounded by their friends and with their heads bandaged up. Their friends didn't stay long after that having other things they had to do, plus for the twins it was dinner time. They met their parents in the castle dining room where they were in for a surprise. While their parents got to eat burgers, fries and soda with candy, they were served salads covered in grilled chicken, side of fruit and vegetables, and glasses of iced water.

"Hey what gives, whys our food different?" Lucy asked

"Because your friends explained what the school said about you. You kids need to get in shape" Said Rancis

"To start you off we're starting you with a diet of healthier foods, and we're limiting your sugar intake" Said Vanellope

"That's not fair, why do you guys get to eat burgers and we have to eat salads and vegetables?" Kevin Asked

"Because we don't need to lose weight, we're in good shape so we can eat stuff like this. You kids passed out in gym class from 2 laps. It seems having sugar rushes isn't enough for you kids anymore" Said Vanellope

"We're just worried is all. You're lucky you have friends who care about you. Speaking of them, they'll be here in the morning to help you get some exercise" Said Rancis

"Until then, enjoy your night resting. Now eat your dinner, chef Alejandro worked hard to make this food" Said Vanellope

The twins begrudgingly ate their dinners, and while it didn't taste bad at all, they'd rather be eating burgers like their parents, and drinking soda rather than water.

(The next morning, 6 am)

The twins were sound asleep in their beds, bundled up all nice and warm. That was until they were awoken with air horns and glitched out of bed startled. Their friends had woken them up.

"Get up Lucy, time to exercise" Said Natasia

"At 6 in the morning?" Lucy asked surprised

Cinnamon got onto Lucys back.

"Give me 20 push-ups or I'll break your spine, you know I can do that" Said Cinnamon

"That's not nice sis" Said Mocho

"Motivation. Push ups now" cinnamon demanded

Lucy began trying to do the push ups, but cinnamon was heavier than she looked.

"Come on you little maggot, my dad can do this in 10 seconds" Said Cinnamon

With Kevin, his friends were making him do the same thing.

"You can do zis Kevin" jr told him

"What do you even eat Norville, your body weighs a ton" Said Kevin as he struggled to do his push ups

"Zat just tells me you're vay out of shape. Zis is ze least of your vorries. Ze rabbit girl has both your day and Lucys all planned out" Said Norville

"Can I at least eat breakfast first? It's the most important meal of the day is it not? Don't have to be a prince to know that"

"Oh you'll get breakfast Kevin, all in good time" Said Jr

"Until zen you owe me 20 more push ups" Said Norville

He summoned a gaster blaster to appear in front of his face.

"Do it or I'll blast you" Said Norville

Kevin began doing his push ups faster while jr just shook his head at his big brothers threat.

"Don't give me Zat look bro, he needs motivation" Said Norville

"Like ze robot dog vos yesterday?" Jr asked

"Somewhat" Said Norville


	35. The mystery racer pt 1

This chapter I dedicate to my friend DustR25, one of my good friends here. This is for you dusty.

(This idea takes place after chapter 25)

It had been 2 months since Lucys attempted suicide off diet cola mountain, and life somewhat returned to normal in sugar rush. Lucy got the help she needed and she didn't have the urge to end her life, but she still wasn't happy. When she came back to the roster, the rude comments started all over again.

"Why's she back?"

"Just some stupid recolor"

"Recolor, no thank you"

'Why were these people so mean to her' Lucy thought to herself

Perhaps they were jealous of her abilities, or they thought she was a lazily added fan character. They would never know she could think and act like them. To them all she was was some girl in a video game who couldn't hear or see them. They'd never know the truth. While Lucy didn't have the need to kill herself again, she didn't feel any motivated to race, heck she didn't feel motivated to do anything at all. For 2 days straight she spent most of her time in bed doing nothing, until mocho tried talking to her.

"Maybe what you need is a new outfit Lucy, look less like your mother" said Mocho

"I don't know"

"At least give this a chance. Let my mom make you over, she's great at this stuff" Said Mocho

Lucy took mochos advice and went over to his house to let his mom give her a new look. She undid her ponytail and gave her curly hair, gave her makeup and light blue shoes instead of her black boots. She was given a glittery light blue skirt and a white t shirt that read 'I woke up like this'. Fudge thought Lucy looked great, but Lucy felt different.

"This just doesn't feel, like me. This isn't me" Said Lucy

"Really? Because you look great" Said Fudge

"I disagree, this look isn't me at all" Said Lucy

Fudge looked disappointed, but shook the thought aside.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll find something that suits you. Even if you don't, never too early to start thinking of another future" Said Fudge

"What?" Lucy asked

"Today you might be a racer, liked or not. But if the gamers don't like you I suggest you try finding some other talent. This game won't be around forever" Said Fudge

She was right, sugar rush couldn't last forever, but Lucy didn't want to even think about that right now. She felt insulted and pushed fudge out of her way.

"I'd be better off trying to jump off the mountain again" Lucy mumbled angrily

Unfortunately Fudge didn't like that comment, and Lucy received a big scolding from her. Mocho tried convincing Lucy otherwise to try a different look, but she just didn't listen.

At home later that night, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, everyone said recolors weren't very original to begin with. It wasn't her fault she looked like her mom. Maybe the smorelines had a point, maybe she did need a new look, but what would she do? She didn't want to dye her hair, she loved her blonde hair. She loved her ponytail too, and her light blue hoodie, boots, everything she wore she loved, it's what made her, well her.

"What am I going to do?" Lucy asked herself

(The next day, race track starting line)

Kevin was talking to his friend, Lodhi jr, expressing his feelings about Lucy.

"I'm worried about her, she's not herself anymore" Said Kevin

"Can't imagine how she feels, being ze most unpopular racer here. I'm a recolor just like her, and so are you" Said Jr

"Lucys having trouble trying to find a way to stand out. We may be recolors but it's our powers and power ups that keep us somewhat unique. Lucys tried finding ways to stand out, but no luck unfortunately. Worst of all her friends, the smorelines, have told her she should try finding a new talent, give up racing if she can't get the gamers to like her" Said Kevin

"Give up racing? Are zey serious?" Jr asked, a little insulted

Before more of the conversation could be said, Vanellope appeared at her grandstand, making an announcement. She announced Lucy wouldn't be racing today, not a shocker. Her name was replaced on the leaderboard with someone known only as the Mystery racer, who Vanellope said paid a lot to get on the board.

The mystery racer drove up to the starting line driving a kart similar to Vanellopes but was black and dark blue colored, with dark colored gummy worm tire treads and a few sprinkles decorated over the hood, with some gumdrops scattered about. The mystery racer themself was kid sized, and wore an all black racing suit and helmet, as well as a cape. Every part of their body was covered, so no one knew what the racer looked like underneath. Gloyd however was able to get a look at the racers eyes by looking close at the helmets visor.

"All I can tell is this ones got brown eyes. Hi, I'm gloyd, nice to meet a new racer"

The racer shook his hand, but didn't say a word. The racers asked if they were a boy or a girl, what their name was, or if they could say anything about the kart, but the mystery racer didn't speak a single word, which confused everyone. Perhaps the racer was just shy, or was rude, nobody knew.

"Can we at least know if you're a boy or girl?" Candlehead Asked

The racer nodded and pushed a button on the side of their helmet, raising the visor. A couple racers got a look at the eyes, it was a simple way to tell a gender in this game, as the girls had distinct looking eyelashes. Upon seeing Said eyelashes, candlehead announced the racer was female. She thought she saw something yellow or red underneath the helmet, but the racer closed her visor before more could be seen. Candlehead shrugged the thought aside and everyone went to their karts, the first player was about to play the game, and they chose the mystery racer.

In the stands, mocho smoreline had come to watch Lucy race, and was disappointed to learn she wasn't here, but he was intrigued by this new racer. Who was she? Was she nice? Was she pretty? He had to know, but now was not the time. He watched several races in a row, and saw the mystery racer was the popular character of the day, she won every race she was in. But mocho also noticed something odd, she seemed to have more or less the same power ups Lucy had, even had some of her familiar racing moves, but that could've been just a coincidence.

He did however keep a close watch on the racer though, when it came time to eat, he saw she didn't eat with the other racers, she ate under Vanellopes grandstand. Whoever this racer was really didn't want their identity revealed. He also saw when the game wasn't played for a half hour, she was getting hot. Mocho tried to get her to take her helmet off, but she was strong, and kept him off of her, she wouldn't let him help her. He did however manage to remove one of her gloves, and saw something that almost made it clear to him this was Lucy, he saw something he only saw her wear, a silver bracelet with a heart charm dangling from the chain.

The mystery racer snatched her glove back from mocho and marched away someplace private. Probably to cool off just a little bit. When it came for the arcade to close, mocho told Kevin and his friend what he thought. Kevin had no words, but jr did.

"If Zat is her, zough I doubt it, it's a nice trick to get ze players to like her" Said Jr

"If that is Lucy I don't think this is good for her, she looks hot under that outfit" Said Mocho

"I can fix Zat, my fazer can make somezing to cool her off" Said Jr

"Look mocho, so you saw a bracelet, big deal, doesn't prove its Lucy" Said Kevin

"Lucys the only person I know who wears a bracelet with a heart on it" Said Mocho

"She has a friend who wears the same necklace and bracelet she does, it could be her for all I know, or it could be someone new, someone with money, mom said she paid a lot of money to replace Lucy on the roster." Said Kevin

Mocho tried to argue that this was Lucy, but he knew he was going to need more proof. As Kevin and jr drove away in different directions, mocho hopped towards the candy cane forest, where the mystery racer was currently driving to.


	36. The mystery racer pt 2

(Not long later)

Mocho had run into his sister and was dragging her through the candy cane forest, trying to find the mysterious racer.

"You're obsessed with this Mocho" Said Cinnamon

"I just need confirmation is all" Said Mocho

"even if it is Lucy, don't you think-

Before she could finish, a laser was shot next to her head. Nearby, was the mystery racer, holding a laser blaster.

"Leave me alone, I don't want my identity revealed" the racer said with a distorted voice

Mocho approached the racer, slowly, with his hands up.

"Lucy, please stop lying. I know that's you under there. I just want to-

"Back away, I am not Lucy, stop calling me that name. Princess Lucy is not here, who I am is none of your concern. Now go away, and leave me alone. That's all I want is to be alone"

The racer raised their blaster, but couldn't find themselves to shoot Mocho as he got closer.

"Please, off with the helmet" Said Mocho

He grabbed the sides of the helmet and began to slide it off, but the racer grabbed him and threw him to the ground hard.

"No one can know, not even you"

Cinnamon got offensive and tried to punch the mysterious racer, but she dodged every punch she threw.

"I don't know who you are, but even if you are Lucy, nobody gets away with hurting my brother" said Cinnamon

The racer fired their blaster at cinnamon, but she snatched it away and snapped it in half with little effort. The racer tried to hit her, but she moved to quick, not to mention the heat from the games sun getting to her. She started to feel dizzy, she tried to get to her kart, she needed to get out of here so she could remove her disguise before she passed out. Unfortunately for her, Cinnamon took advantage of her dizziness and beat her in the stomach. The racer tried to get away, but she grabbed her helmet and began smacking her into a tree. She smacked her so hard the visor broke, and she was starting to feel the pain from the impacts.

The racer collapsed to the ground, she couldn't stay awake much longer. Cinnamon took this as a sign to throw the helmet off, and to no surprise, the racer was Lucy, whose head and hair were dripping with sweat from the heat. Lucy looked like she was going to pass out.

"Why couldn't you 2 have just left me alone?" Lucy asked

Cinnamon raised her foot to kick Lucy in the face, but mocho stopped her just as Lucy finally passed out.

"Enough sis. We gotta help her" Said Mocho

"Help her? Why in sugar rush would I-

"It's my fault she acted this way, I was being too nosy" Said Mocho

"She threw you to the ground and tried to shoot you"

"She hesitated, she didn't want to. This is my fault, but right now we gotta cool her down, she's hot" Said Mocho

Cinnamon rolled her eyes but agreed to help her brother carry Lucy back to their house which wasn't too far away. When Lucy awoke, it was a couple hours later, she was in her usual outfit with her racing uniform thrown on the floor. She had an ice pack on her forehead and stomach. She saw she was in Mochos bedroom with her brother next to her.

"I told you wearing your outfit underneath this suit was a bad idea sis" Said Kevin "you doing ok?" Kevin Asked

"I'll be fine. How many people know about my secret?" Lucy asked

Kevin sighed

"The whole game" Said Kevin

"What?! How?" Lucy asked surprised

"They forgot to take your purse out of your kart, and Jr found the kart, as well as your purse, and word spread quickly" said Kevin

"This isn't how I wanted today to go out" Said Lucy sadly

"If anything, Lodhi offered to install some cooling system in your suit, the game might know who you are, but the gamers don't" Said Kevin

Mocho entered the room not long after and apologized to Lucy for snooping her all day.

"How'd you even know it was me?" Lucy asked

"That heart bracelet you're wearing was a dead giveaway" Said Mocho

"Why couldn't you just have left me alone?" Lucy asked

"Because I feared for your health, you were having a heat stroke, you were dehydrated" Said Mocho "I don't think you should keep up this lie. Are the gamers really worth it?"

Lucy got up and stormed out of the room when he asked that.

"Nice choice of words, you hurt her feelings" Said Kevin

Mocho felt really bad, but perhaps lucy just needed some time to herself, give it a night.

For the next few days, Lucy kept up her lie as being a mysterious new racer, and she was popular, but she wasn't happy. Players didn't know it was her behind the mask, they all thought it was a racer not on the board, no one guessed her. Mocho tried to convince her to reveal her identity, while the triplets advised against it. She thought long about what she wanted to do. She stared at her helmet for a long time, wondering if this was worth it.

One day, after the last race of the day, in which Lucy won, she did the unexpected thing. After receiving her trophy, she started revealing her identity to the player. She glitched out of her uniform to reveal her standard outfit, and threw off her helmet

"Mystery Racer revealed: Lucy Fluggerbutter" the game announced

The player left speechless, not sure what to think.

"I hope I don't regret this decision" Said Lucy to herself

(To be continued)

Before I end this chapter, if you're a fan of my stories, please check out a story in do writing with my friend VickyT36, called Like honey to a bee, takes place in my life online world. It's a nice read, she worked hard on it and I do well with the parts I write, and she's a good author, known her since 2013 on this archive. If you do read the story, please review, she'd really appreciate it.


End file.
